Roads Untraveled
by Kick-69
Summary: Daryl Dixon y Beth Greene se conocieron una noche donde el alcohol corría por sus sangres. Y desde allí, no se separaron nunca más. Hasta la noche de graduación, dónde él la dejó en un estacionamiento entre lágrimas y búhos. Pero el destino, tan cruel cómo es, los vuelve a reencontrar en un mundo dónde los muertes vivientes reinan. BETHYL.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Roads Untraveled**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a RICK KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**

**Capítulo uno: Deambulantes (editado)**

"**Ámame con los días que tengas. Ama por mí."**

**Lucas Ponce, "La última página".**

Beth se miró al espejo de pie. Su vestido de graduación le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era rojo, lleno de flores, grajeado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un simple peinado dejando algunos bucles sueltos enmarcando su rostro de niña grande. Llevaba puestas las reliquias familiares, una lágrima de oro colgaba de su cuello y dos pendientes idénticos al collar.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en su habitación. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonreía y llevaba puesto el gorro de graduación de su niña. Beth le sonrió y su madre entró en la habitación, caminó hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y los apoyó en los hombros de su pequeña. La contempló por unos segundos, orgullosa y apoyó su cabeza en la de Beth mientras frotaba sus hombros, tratando de darle valor.

—¿Lista para una nueva aventura? —le preguntó dulcemente.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

—Jimmy estará aquí en cualquier momento. Dime, ¿los zapatos te incomodan?

—Sólo un poco —respondió Beth mirando hacia sus pies.

Anette le regaló una mirada apreciadora y le levantó los pulgares, en señal de que su niña estaba verdaderamente bella. Beth le sonrió una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia su cómoda, donde estaba el ramillete que Jimmy había traído la tarde anterior. Eran rosas de color salmón, todas amarradas con cinta y alguna selva madre como detalle final. Reposaban en una caja de plástico transparente, esperándola. Esas flores, clamaban por Beth.

—Ven, papá está en la sala —le avisó su madre y ambas salieron de la habitación, para cruzar el vestíbulo rumbo a las escaleras. Beth se tambaleó un poco en sus tacones pero luego se estabilizó y pudo ponerse a la par de su madre para seguirla. La casa estaba iluminada tenuemente, como todas las noches. Los grillos se escuchaban fuera y algunos sapos croar. Se encaminaron hacia la sala, recordando tantas aventuras albergadas entre esas cuatro paredes.

Su padre la esperaba al lado de la chimenea. Le sonreía y ella también a él, hasta que se detuvo a mirar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

—Apresurémonos… o Jimmy tendrá que esperar más de lo debido.

Beth avanzó hacia él y le extendió la cajilla transparente. Hershel tomó con cuidado el ramillete y lo abrochó en la delicada muñeca de su hija. Mientras, le pareció que, a la luz de las lámparas, ella se veía extraordinaria. Entonces levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla de su hija menor. Esta sonrió y se hundió en ese aroma tan familiar.

—No puedo creer que ayer apenas andabas en pañales por estos pasillos.

—Oh papá, ¡eso pasó hace mil años! — exclamó riendo y regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su padre.

De repente se escuchó el ruido del motor de una camioneta. Los faroles iluminaron las ventanas y Anette corrió a observar por la ventana.

—Son Maggie y Shawn. Se habían ido al pueblo a comprar la cena- informó cálidamente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con fuerza y sus risas invadieron el salón. Los pasos torpes de Shawn chocaban en el suelo de madera contrastando con los pasos suaves de Maggie.

—¡Pizza! —gritó entusiasmada entrando a la sala y al ver a su hermana abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. —¡Oh por dios, estás irreconocible!

—¿Quién está irreconocible? —se oyó la voz de Shawn mientras se colocaba al lado de Maggie. —Oye, ¿tú piensas salir así? —acusó con un dedo como buen hermano mayor que era. Beth rió ligeramente.

Luego se escuchó otro motor y todos supieron que ese era sí Jimmy. Beth tragó con fuerza esa espesa saliva relacionada a la ansiedad y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en su vestido.

—Castraré a ese tipo si te toca un solo pelo —murmuró entre dientes Shawn mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

—Escucha Bethy, no tomen alcohol… Y no intenten hacer nada loco. Recuerden que son unos niños —aconsejó Anette mientras besaba a su niña.

—Deja en paz a la niña, Anne. Ella sabe cuidarse sola. —El padre le guiñó un ojo cómplice a su hija y los acompañó hacia la puerta de la casa.

Beth se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañada por toda su familia, que la despidió con abrazos fuertes y reconfortantes. Cuando salió fuera, el calor de verano la recibió.

Jimmy se bajó de la camioneta apenas la vio salir, la notaba un poco nerviosa. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa, Beth lo miró y se dijo que se veía tierno en aquel esmoquin, seguramente heredado por su hermano.

El muchacho, al verla de cerca por primera vez, abrió un poco los ojos y luego se acercó a ellos. Beth sonrió sin quererlo.

—¿Te gusto? — preguntó Beth en un hilo de voz.

—Estás hermosa, la verdad —respondió él, convencido y sonriéndole.

Shawn comenzó a aclararse la garganta y le prometió al muchacho que lo mataría si le hacía cualquier cosa a su hermana pequeña. Jimmy no le prestó atención y le extendió el brazo a Beth y ella lo aceptó con gusto. Ambos caminaron por el camino de tierra hasta la vieja camioneta. La luna iluminaba el bosque de una manera espectral, pero hermosa, sin duda.

Jimmy se adelantó unos pasos y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta con una reverencia graciosa. Beth sonrió y se subió al vehículo con cuidado, procurando no ensuciar el vestido y esperó pacientemente a Jimmy a que subiera por el otro lado.

—¡Los cinturones! —se escuchó gritar a Anette.

—¡Mamá! —chillaron a su vez Shawn y Maggie.

Jimmy se sentó a su lado y se abrochó el cinturón con cuidado. Luego apoyó las manos en el volante y clavó su mirada en Beth.

Sus ojos eran azules. Un azul que calmaba a Beth. Un azul que ayudaba a Beth cuando más lo necesitaba. Un azul que había acompañado a Beth desde pequeña.

Pero, sin duda, no era el azul que ella amaba. Ella amaba aquel par de ojos azules tormentosos, con historia detrás de ellos, con rayos y centellas, con pecados y resignaciones, con lujuria y cariño.

Ella amaba aquel azul que la miraba por las noches, en las habitaciones prestadas, en penumbras, dignas de dos amantes en peligro. Ella amaba aquel azul que decía todo lo que su dueño no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Jimmy. —Nuestro último baile, ¿puedes creerlo? —preguntó entusiasmado, produciéndole ternura a la rubia.

Ella le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y encendió la radio.

—Puedo creerlo, Jimmy.

…

El papel crepé cubría las vigas del gimnasio. Lluvia plateada adornaba la entrada y estrellas colgaban por todos lados. Beth tuvo que caminar de costado para poder atravesarlas. Al avanzar hacia la pista, lo primero que se escuchaba era la música tenue y, más adelante, las risas y charlas de los demás estudiantes.

Iba de la mano de Jimmy. Algunas chicas se voltearon a verla y fruncieron sus ceños. La habían visto anteriormente con otro chico. Con otro hombre.

—¡Hola Beth! Te ves increíble —Sarah se acercó a ella con su espumante vestido color plateado. —Hola Jimmy, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo sinceramente.

Sarah Jones era conocida por ser una de las mayores cotillas del curso de Beth, y también por sufrir un eterno encaprichamiento con Jimmy. A causa de esto último, Beth se había ganado el odio de la muchacha, ya que todos sabían que el muchacho amaba a Beth. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Sarah y sus amigas vieron a Beth en una fiesta en la ciudad vecina con otra persona, y desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron.

Y luego, aún más al ver que este hombre la recogía algunas veces en el instituto o ella se escapaba de la granja para verlo, ambas cosas contribuyeron a que el romance de la hija del veterinario y del hombre con pintas de narcotraficante fuera todo un chisme –y de los grandes- entre la multitud estudiantil.

Así que, ver a Beth Greene con Jimmy McCaune era toda una novedad, cuando últimamente casi ni se la veía a la joven por el pueblo y todos sospechaban que era a causa de su novio. Y como buen amigo, Jimmy no largó bocado de lo que sucedía, alegando que él no sabía nada ya que Beth y él no tenían la mejor relación en los últimos tiempos.

—Hola Sarah. Tú también te ves muy bella —acreditó Jimmy pasando su brazo por la cintura de Beth y encaminándola hacia las mesas.

—Qué metida —murmuró Jimmy un poco frustrado, corriéndole la silla a Beth para que se sentara.

—Es normal. Ten en cuenta que los últimos diez meses me vieron con otra persona —dijo secamente, recordando lo perdido.

Al percatarse de la expresión herida de Jimmy, supo que había sido un poco violenta. Beth sintió la necesidad de disculparse con el muchacho por ser tan brusca, pero Jimmy hizo una mueca y se sentó a su lado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro un poco frustrado y le tomó la mano.

—Bethy… sabes que estoy para ti.

—Claro que lo sé Jimmy —murmuró sonriendo — claro que lo sé.

Pasaron las horas, entre ponche y comida, entre risas y charlas. Beth estaba realmente feliz, a pesar de que se había pasado toda la semana como un zombie. Bailaba junto a los pasos torpes de Jimmy, que hacía lo posible por hacerla sonreír y acompañarla en algo que ella amaba hacer. Pronto estuvieron sudados y un poco febriles a causa del alcohol que Tommy White había puesto en el ponche a escondidas de las autoridades del instituto.

En un momento de la noche, Beth abrazaba a Noah, uno de los pocos compañeros con los cuales se hablaba cuando Sarah Jones se acercó a ella.

—Hola —susurró con las mejillas encendidas. —Beth, alguien te espera fuera. Me lo dijo hace quince minutos pero recién te he encontrado.

—¿A mí? —preguntó la aludida señalándose a sí misma. —Ok, vuelvo en cinco minutos —le dijo a Noah y partió, asegurándose de que Jimmy no la viera.

Mirando por detrás de sus hombros, caminó torpemente hacia la salida de emergencia. Al salir, el aire fresco de una noche de verano la recibió con gusto. Lanzó una risita tonta y trató de adivinar quién la buscaba mientras se acercaba a la calle.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pensativa, intentando imaginarse quién quisiera buscarla justo en medio del baile de graduación. Nunca fue la chica más popular, sólo hablaba con los chicos de las granjas vecinas y algún que otro compañero de clases. Y hasta donde sabía, todos ellos se encontraban en el gimnasio, festejando lo mismo que ella.

El sonido de sus tacones era amortiguado por el césped. Las estrellas dibujaban constelaciones de las cuales Beth se había aprendido la Osa Mayor y el Arquero. Pronto, una figura salió de un auto que ella reconocía. Se tensó en su lugar y el poco alcohol que tenía en la sangre pareció haberse evaporado.

Bajo un silencio sepulcral, los pasos resonaron en el asfalto y la luz de un farol iluminó el rostro de la persona. Cabello castaño y corto.

—Beth.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —logró articular la muchacha.

—Yo sólo… tú sabes.

Siempre lo mismo. Tartamudeaba y decía "tú sabes". Siempre esquivando sentimientos, tantos los de ella como los de él. Siempre evitando decir las cosas, sólo podía levantar los hombros e ignorar la situación. Así solucionaba las cosas. Él era _cobarde._

—No. No sé —escupió con rencor Beth. —No puedo leerte la mente, Dixon.

Él pareció herido cuando ella mencionó su apellido tan fríamente. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza y encaró su mirada.

—Tienes razón, no sabes nada.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! —gritó ella señalándolo con un dedo. —¡Explícame cuan cobarde eres para abandonarme! ¡Para no luchar por esto! —Esta vez, lo empujó.

—¡Es mi hermano, Beth! —intentó defenderse Daryl levantando los brazos. —¿Qué esperabas que haga? ¿Que dejara que lo maten?

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que eso es una excusa. Te vas porque quieres, porque temes enfrentar a mi padre... A mi familia. Porque eres cobarde.

Él golpeó con fuerza el capot del auto haciendo estremecer a Beth en su lugar, que limpió velozmente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Daryl parecía furioso y ella podía entender por qué. Toda su vida había luchado por no ser un cobarde, y ahora, ella se lo estaba echando en cara.

Entonces Daryl avanzó hacia ella y poco a poco la acorraló contra la pared, que transpiraba a causa de la masa de estudiantes que había dentro del gimnasio. Los ojos de Daryl parecían dos pozos llenos de secretos. Invitaban a perderse en ellos. Pero Beth se negó y enseguida irguió su barbilla.

Error.

Los labios de Daryl rozaron la delicada piel llena de puntos nerviosos enviándole una sacudida al cuerpo de Beth. Inmediatamente reconoció su cuerpo, su calor. Estuvo tentada de amoldarse a él.

Sus ojos se conectaron, por dos segundos. Y eso fue suficiente.

Sus labios se encontraron ferozmente en el camino oscuro, reconociéndose casi al instante. Beth llevó las manos al cabello lacio y suave de Daryl para enredarlo entre sus dedos. Daryl hundió los suyos en la cintura de Beth, diciéndose a sí mismo que seguramente dejaría marcas en la piel.

Ella comenzó a necesitar aire, pero no quería separarse. No cuando ya habían estado tanto tiempo separados. No quería alejarse de él nunca más. Quería amanecer con él todas las mañanas, quería caminar junto a él esas tardes de verano en la laguna, quería presentárselo a su familia y quería luchar por él.

Daryl gruñó contra su boca y pronto necesitó más. Llevó sus manos a los muslos desnudos de ella y la alzó. Beth enredó sus piernas en la fuerte cintura de Daryl y le devolvió el beso con aún más fuerzas. Daryl llevó una de sus manos hacia el estómago de ella sabiendo que era la debilidad de Beth pero lo encontró cubierto por el bello vestido que llevaba esa noche.

Se separaron y él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, que intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido. Llevó al curtido rostro del hombre su delicada mano, donde una pulsera de plata resbaló por su muñeca. Había pertenecido a la madre de Daryl, éste le contó que fue una de las pocas cosas que logró rescatar de ella antes que muriera y antes que él se fuera de ese lugar al que se negaba llamar hogar. Un día al ir a la feria de la ciudad vecina, cuando ella se rió a carcajadas porque él le había errado a los tiros para poder ganar un oso de peluche, le regaló esa pulsera. Él había tartamudeado y con manos torpes, le había abrochada la reliquia familiar en la muñeca. Ella supo qué quería decir con eso y le dijo que lo amaba.

Días después, él se apareció en el instituto, diciendo que se iba de la ciudad y que viviría de la caza, escondiéndose de la ley junto a Merle, su hermano, que era perseguido por unos tipos a los cuales les debía dinero. Como siempre. Ella lo miró incrédula, incapaz de aceptar nuevamente esa excusa y darle la espalda, como si nada pasara.

Y, en aquel momento, con la mirada que le estaba dedicando entendió, una vez más, todo con su mirada. No era un beso de reconciliación. Era un beso de despedida.

Daryl estaba huyendo. Estaba huyendo de ella.

Quizá esto era el fin de todos los presagios que él alguna vez le había indicado sutilmente y que ella se había encargado de negar. Como esas veces que él se desaparecía por tiempos prolongados poniendo como excusas que debía viajar con Merle para algunos negocios. Obviamente, ella desconocía sobre qué trataban los negocios.

Beth podía ser joven, ingenua y criada en una burbuja, pero no era estúpida. Las pocas veces que había visto a Merle Dixon, las experiencias no fueron totalmente agradables. Era un hombre borracho, drogadicto y con malas juntas. Estaba seguro que algo raro se traía en manos y no se sorprendería si eso se tratara de delitos menores. Y le rogaba a Dios que no fueran aún más graves.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había notado a Daryl un poco más extraño de lo normal. Solía evitarla y poner excusas estúpidas para no quedarse con ella más tiempo. Y el día en que ella había insinuado llevarlo a la granja y por fin enfrentar a sus padres y hermanos, él había reaccionado de mala manera. Decía que aquello no era necesario, que ellos estaban bien así.

Por eso, Beth supo distinguir lo que decía aquella mirada azul sin que el dueño pronunciara palabra. Sus ojos se aguaron y él la soltó, dejando que las piernas de Beth descansaran en el suelo. Subió sus brazos por la cintura roja y se separó poco a poco de ella, que comenzó a negar con la cabeza y enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello.

Sus barreras habían caído. Ya era capaz de rogarle para que no se fuera.

—Beth… por favor… —comenzó él, anticipándose.

—No, no me dejes. Por favor, Daryl… no me dejes —suplicó con voz ahogada en su oído.

Él desarmó el abrazo con dificultad y vio el rostro de la chica a la que quería tanto bañado en lágrimas. Su corazón se quebró un poco más y colocó los brazos de Beth a un costado.

Comenzó a alejarse. Ella lo veía partir, aquella noche de verano, la última noche que lo vería. Su corazón se hizo añicos y quiso dejarse caer en ese estacionamiento, pero sus rodillas no cedieron.

Se quedó allí parada, viendo los faroles del automóvil de Daryl empequeñecerse, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Y con él, el corazón de Beth desapareció, entre los grillos y los búhos. Deambuló en un camino sin él. Y eso, creyó, sería para siempre.

…

**HOLAAAAAAAA! Bueno, aquí está el resultado de mi entrenamiento con mi beta Gato Jazz a la cual le agradezco eternamente, más que nada porque no le simpatiza Beth y sin embargo, ignoró ese hecho y aceptó ayudarme y debo decirles que es buenísima en lo que hace y súper buena onda :D**

**Espero que noten los cambios, he agregado cosas y pistas que creo que si leen entre líneas van a captar los cambios ;) No son cambios trascendentales, son leves como el tema de tiempos, ortografía y tipeo.**

**Bueno, ahora les traigo la mala noticia. Estoy pasando momentos muy difíciles, le diagnosticaron leucemia a mi tía y la verdad es que no he tenido ánimos para nada, ni para leer, ni escribir, ni comentar. Sólo me conecto a escuchar música y revisar Tumblr hasta que me muestra lo mismo. Cero series, cero nada. Y además viajaré al interior de mi país para ayudar a mis abuelos y allí no hay señal de absolutamente nada así que no podré actualizar ninguno de los dos fics. **

**Les pido mil disculpas por esto, me encantaría tener las fuerzas para escribir pero me siento frente al Word y tengo que sacar las palabras con ganchos, es horrible. Les pido disculpas a lectores de esta historia y de Self Harm.**

**Viajo dentro de unas horas, no quise irme sin que supieran de esta historia y de mí. No quiero que piensen que me olvido de ustedes o de este fic pero mi ánimo no es el mejor. **

**Espero que sepan entender, las quiero mucho.**

**Cambio y fuera, Yam.**


	2. Distancia (editado)

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Chapter dos:**__**"Distancia" (editado)**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**_

"_**No importa lo que hagamos, seguimos estando hechos de codicia.**_

_**Esta es la llegada de mi reino."**_

_**Demons- Imagine Dragons.**_

Era una tarde tranquila en Mert Country. Dos adolescentes caminaban por los bosques cercanos a sus hogares. La región estaba rodeada por bastantes arroyos, pantanos y lagunas, dándoles diversión a los pobladores que se abrieron paso en el bosque.

Beth Greene y Jimmy McCaune se habían escapado de los labores en las granjas por unos instantes, hastiados de tanto estiércol y moscas.

Jimmy miró de reojo a la menuda rubia que caminaba pensativa a su lado. Estaba un poco más delgada desde que se habían graduado y también un poco más pálida. El muchacho comenzaba a preocuparse porque en las últimas cuatro semanas Beth había cambiado en muchos aspectos.

—¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con mi madre y me ha preguntado si he hecho alguna fiesta —relató haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos y el rostro —y yo le he dicho, muy solemnemente: "madre, hemos perdido la casa."

La rubia rió un poco, dándole el gusto a Jimmy. Él amaba escuchar su risa.

—Eres un idiota. —Ella le dio un golpe certero en el brazo.

—Oye, que tu padre no te oiga —bromeó Jimmy y se acomodó el sombrero. —¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinas?

Beth sonrió y le bajó un poco la solera.

—Ey— exclamó fingiendo enojo.

—Todo un vaquero.

Era principio de agosto, casi la mitad de las vacaciones de verano. Habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar para los habitantes del pueblo granjero, aunque para los ojos de Beth, el tiempo había corrido como si fuera en cámara lenta. En septiembre la rubia se iría a la ciudad junto a Maggie para estudiar psicología. Todo si Dios quería. Jimmy casi no se había separado de ella desde el baile de graduación. Iban a la ciudad juntos, examinaban a las vacas de Hershel, ayudaban a sus familias. El muchacho tenía dos hermanas pequeñas que se habían ido de vacaciones junto a sus padres a Hilton Head Island. Cuando sus padres le preguntaron por qué se negaba a ir de viaje con su familia, él contestó que deseaba pasar el último verano con sus amigos antes que ellos comenzaran la universidad. Sus padres aceptaron a regañadientes así que le dejaron a cargo algunos animales que tenían y le dejaron como condición una sola cosa: que no prendiera fuego la casa.

Beth había recibido la noticia con una sonrisa. Egoístamente, no quería que Jimmy se fuera. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y ningún verano se habían separado. Y éste, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Aquella noche del baile, Jimmy la encontró llorando sentada en la acera. Él sabía qué había sucedido, desde el momento en que no halló a Beth en el gimnasio junto a sus otros compañeros. Así que sólo la levantó y la puso en la camioneta, para llevarla lejos de allí. Por lo menos esa noche. La llevó a la pequeña cascada a la que solían ir desde niños cuando las cosas no funcionaban. Todos creían que sus familias eran perfectas, pero con la llegada de la adolescencia ninguna familia era perfecta.

Beth se sentó en una roca y se sacó los tacones, dejando que sus pies se mojaran con el pequeño arroyo. Jimmy una vez más, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recolectar con delicadeza los pequeños pedazos del corazón de Beth, como siempre cada vez que ella llegaba a sus brazos con el corazón destrozado a causa de _él._

No volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Jimmy no tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su amiga si alguna vez ellos habían vuelto a hablar o a verse. Beth se recuperó bastante rápido. Las primeras dos semanas fueron las peores, y no sólo Jimmy lo notaba. Una tarde, Maggie había recurrido a él bastante preocupada, diciéndole que ya hacía varias noches oía llorar a Beth en su cuarto y ella se lo negaba cada mañana. Jimmy no supo qué contestar y cada vez evitaba más y más las preguntas de la familia Greene. Además, apenas tenía cosas para decirles. Supo por un comentario sarcástico de ella que había sufrido sonambulismo un par de noches y se había despertado en el cuarto de baño, sin recordar cómo había llegado allí. Y en algunas cenas dónde no hacían otra cosa que cocinar comida chatarra, ella apenas probaba bocado.

Así que Jimmy decidió hacer lo que cualquier chico hacía con la chica que le gustaba. Comenzó a llenarla de flores; éstas eran simples y silvestres pero eso arrancaba una pequeña sonrisa de la joven. Decidió gastarse sus ahorros en novelas de las que Beth no paraba de hablar cuando tenía un buen día, ganándose abrazos cálidos y palabras de agradecimientos. Cada vez que había una feria, arrastraba a la rubia junto con Maggie y Shawn para que comieran palomitas y dulces sin parar. Hasta le pidió a sus hermanitas que le enseñaran algunos pasos de esos bailes que ellas adoraban, para sorprender a su mejor amiga con un baile a la luz de la luna sin pisarle una vez los pies.

Y de esa forma, Beth _casi_ había vuelto a la normalidad. Jimmy casi podía ver a la chica de la cual se había enamorado cuando tenía trece años.

La muchacha en cuestión, se detuvo a unos metros para concentrarse en observar cómo las hojas iluminadas por el sol de verano se mecían suavemente con una ventisca. Jimmy continuó caminando, absorto en su propia ensoñación. Beth lo miró y sonrió sin pensarlo.

Ella creyó que nunca más sería capaz de sentir empatía con un hombre fuera de su familia. De alguna manera, los hermanos Dixon llegaron a su vida para romperle el corazón, ya que donde estaba Daryl, Merle también. Pero Jimmy fue diferente. Todos podían reconocer a la familia McCaune como una extensión de la familia Greene. Pero la unión que tenían los hijos adolescentes de respectivas familias, era muy fuerte.

Beth siempre supo que Jimmy estaba enamorado de ella. Lo supo cuando ella tenía unos quince años y Jimmy la miró por primera vez como un hombre debería mirar a una mujer. Y en su pecho nació un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que en un principio confundió con amor.

Pero al conocer a Daryl Dixon, supo que siempre había estado ciega respecto al amor. Lo que había sentido por ese hombre era algo que no tenía nombre, algo demasiado grande, demasiado puro, pero igualmente destructivo. Porque el paso de ese romance, no sólo la rompió a ella, sino que también a Jimmy, su amigo de toda la vida.

Poco a poco, cuando ella estaba en ese estado de sopor, desarrolló ciertos pensamientos, ciertas teorías, ciertas… hipótesis de por qué Daryl la había dejado. Y todas, llegaban al mismo punto: el cazador escondía algún secreto.

Este hombre le había mostrado dos clases de mundos. El primero, era luminoso, cálido, reconfortante, pacífico. El segundo, era doloroso, oscuro, laberíntico, sin final, pero principalmente, desesperante.

—¿Crees que alguna vez esto desaparezca? —murmuró perdida en el segundo mundo.

Beth siempre había sido una muchacha alegre, tímida, amable y hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Nunca dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y pocas veces se la oía maldecir. Concurría a cada misa de domingo y siempre era puntual para llegar al instituto. Siempre tuvo fe y nunca tuvo una actitud negativa hacia el futuro.

Pero últimamente, ciertas preguntas salían de la boca de Beth, sorprendiendo a las personas que la conocían. Preguntas como la que Jimmy acababa de escuchar. Respecto a la muerte, al dolor, a la falta de fe o, como en este caso, a que las cosas simplemente… desaparecieran. Jimmy se aterrorizaba ante la hipótesis que su amiga estuviera muerta por dentro. Sin embargo, respondió dulcemente.

—Por supuesto que no, Beth. ¿Por qué desaparecerían?

—Porque todo desaparece —concedió con normalidad.

Jimmy se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Se sentó en una roca, la más alta, desde la cual acostumbraban tirarse al lago. Beth lo imitó y su rodilla desnuda rozó el vaquero de Jimmy. Él se sonrojó ante ese tonto movimiento y comenzó a pensar en que nunca podrá tener su corazón, porque ya la perdió o porque nunca la tuvo, que él se la llevó.

Entonces, ella sonreía y ayudaba a los demás, y Jimmy creía recuperarla. Pero en momentos como estos, donde ella se perdía en algún mundo, el cual él no lograba descifrar, él temía.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró ella a su lado —siempre me has gustado —confesó.

Jimmy levantó su mirada totalmente atónito y se encontró con una sonrisa cálida de parte de Beth. Ella estiró su mano y entrelazó sus delgados dedos con la mano más grande del chico. Los cerró suavemente, apretando dulcemente.

Él no sabía qué hacer y por eso le devolvió el apretón.

Beth sonrió aún más. Hacía unos días que venía pensando que debía olvidarse de Daryl, que ese hombre no merecía ni una lágrima ni un pensamiento de parte de ella. Sólo se merecía el olvido y eso le iba a entregar. Por eso decidió obedecer lo que quedaba de ese corazón roto –que Jimmy se encargaba de reparar día a día- y pensó, que la mejor opción era aceptar el amor que este chico le gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

De repente, la cascada de cabello rubio y ondulado estaba al alcance de Jimmy, y el muchacho enredó la mano en esa maraña, lo acarició, sintió su suavidad, su perfume a jazmines y vainilla.

—Beth… —susurra.

—No digas nada Jimmy. Sólo ámame. Por favor —suplicó ella y selló sus labios.

Jimmy frunció el ceño pero los labios de Beth era algo que deseaba desde que era un crío, así que sólo cerró los ojos y dejó que las cosas sucedieran.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor por primera vez. Beth no era una chica que se entregara con cualquier hombre, de hecho sólo había estado con_ él. _Sin embargo, cuando sus manos viajaron hacia el doblez de la camiseta de Jimmy para tirar hacia arriba, sabía que debía hacerlo. El muchacho estaba notablemente nervioso y eso le producía cierta ternura a Beth. Jimmy avergonzado, se disculpó por durar unos escasos minutos y se montó a su camioneta rápidamente. Beth se terminó de abrochar su camisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de arreglarlo cuando vio que la destartalada camioneta volvía por el mismo camino. La puerta del acompañante se abrió bruscamente y Beth sabía que era la invitación de Jimmy para acercarla a su hogar. No hablaron durante el viaje, más que nada porque él se había dedicado a cantar a los gritos cada canción que sonaba en el radio. Beth apoyó su cabeza en el cristal y esperó.

Al llegar a la granja Greene, Jimmy se inclinó sobre el asiento y besó dulcemente los labios de ella. Beth se bajó de un salto y observó como el polvo se levantaba en el camino de tierra a causa de la gran velocidad con la que conducía Jimmy. Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que digerir.

Se adentró a la casa con tranquilidad y oyó la televisión con el volumen alto en la sala de estar.

Ese fue el día en que todo comenzó y como siempre, al principio fue un rumor.

Algo extraño sucedía en las ciudades grandes, una clase extraña de enfermedad. Shawn decía que eran zombis, como en las películas. Su padre objetaba que sólo eran personas enfermas. Pronto, los noticieros comenzaron a dar instrucciones de no salir de sus hogares hasta que la ayuda militar llegara a los pueblos. Atlanta era un desastre, la familia Greene vio con horror cómo un hospital era invadido y el camarógrafo de suerte de ese día, moría de un disparo perdido entre tanto pánico.

Militares, policías y bomberos luchaban contra esos seres que parecían humanos. Hershel Greene decidió que era hora de apagar el televisor y nunca más lo volvió a encender.

Hershel y Anette aceptaron gustosamente a Jimmy hasta que sus padres volvieran de sus vacaciones interrumpidas, como estos le prometieron al joven en una llamada cuando la epidemia se desató. Pero ellos, nunca llegaron.

La gente del pueblo había comenzado una clase de éxodo, ellos decían que cualquier lugar era mejor que Mert Country, ya que las autoridades no hicieron más que huir ante la primera señal de peligro. Beth presenció robos en los locales más importantes del centro popular de su pequeña localidad, sintió el pánico de todas aquellas personas que conocía de pequeña correr por sus venas.

La cuna en donde ella nació, creció y fue feliz, quedó desierta. Las casas abandonadas, los locales saqueados. La muerte se olía en el aire.

Comenzaron a correr las semanas y Beth estaba más ocupada que nunca. Debían racionar las frutas, salar carnes, asegurar cercas, hacer compotas y mermeladas caseras. Estaban completamente aislados, nadie sabía de la ubicación de la granja salvo los pobladores de Mert Country y estos habían desaparecido.

Entonces, llegó el primer peor día en la vida de Beth

Shawn y Hershel fueron a asegurar una de las últimas cercas que le quedaban por revisar. Un par de horas más tarde, el hombre más anciano llegó a la granja con su hijo casi inconsciente. Tenía una gran mordida a la altura del hombro y volaba en fiebre. Lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones, esperanzados en que la cura llegaría pronto.

Así que, Shawn Greene fue el primero en caer.

Anette se negó a separarse de su hijo convaleciente, vigilándolo a cada momento y cuando el muchacho dio el último suspiro, ella no se separó del cuerpo que cada vez iba helándose más.

Hershel tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles. Llamó a Otis, su capataz y amigo. Así fue cómo el primer caminante tomó "hospedaje" en el granero de los Greene. Maggie y Beth tuvieron terminantemente prohibido ver a su hermano convertido, así que Patricia se encargó de cuidarlas mientras Jimmy, Otis y Hershel encerraban a Shawn.

Unas cinco noches después, Anette Greene fue la segunda en caer. Desesperada ante la pérdida de su hijo, cayó en un estado de depresión. Así que el segundo peor día en la vida de Beth llegó. Su madre bajó las escaleras en pantuflas y con una bata persiguiendo los gruñidos y gorjeos bajos que su hijo producía. Y así fue, como la madre que educó a Beth y acompañó a Maggie, fue la segunda en ocupar el granero.

Las hijas del señor Greene se refugiaron una en la otra. Su padre alegó que si encerraban a sus familiares en un lugar que era para paja, granos y herramientas era para mantener seguros al resto y esperar. Porque la cura llegaría de la mano de Dios, sólo había que orar.

Por seguridad de ambas familias, Otis y Patricia se trasladaron a la granja Greene, ya que la suya fue invadida rápidamente y con el pasar de los días, fueron hallando otros seres como Shawn y su madre. Así que por piedad, los encerraron junto a ellos para esperar la cura.

La ubicación de la granja era una bendición en medio de toda la locura. Gracias a los pantanos y riachuelos que la rodeaban, dificultaban la llegada de esos _seres _y al estar alejada de toda muestra de civilización, ninguna persona _viva _llegaba a ella. El silencio era pesado y denso, asfixiaba a todos en este nuevo mundo.

Más lento que pronto, fueron acomodándose al ritmo de esta nueva vida, Otis se encargaba de traer carne fresca a la granja con ayuda de la cacería y alimentaba a los seres encerrados en el granero, Patricia limpiaba y cuidaba la casa para que cuando Anette volviera, pudiera encontrar todo en su lugar, Jimmy ayudaba a Hershel con los animales y con las cercas, Maggie viajaba a uno de los pueblos más cercano pero pequeño, a buscar medicinas para cualquier emergencia.

Y Beth… ella cocinaba, limpiaba y trataba de actuar de manera normal. Jugueteaba con Jimmy bajo la exigente mirada de su padre, cuidaba de Maggie y su papá y oraba todas las noches. Sabía que su familia no le pedía salir allá afuera porque ella era débil o más frágil que los demás. Siempre lo supo y de alguna manera le molestaba pero lo agradecía por partes iguales, ya que no sabía si se sentía verdaderamente lista para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Una tarde cálida, donde sólo estaban Patricia y ella en la casa, se dedicó a ordenar su ropa en el armario. Estaba completamente aburrida, y necesitaba mantener ocupada su mente antes de que colapsara. Y fue allí, cuando huyendo de esto, el colapso la encontró de todas maneras.

Doblaba un vestido del que ya no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que lo había utilizado cuando resbaló de la tela algo que cayó al suelo de madera, sonando pesado. Beth frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Algo brillante se escondía debajo de la madera del armario y tuvo que agacharse para poder arrastrarlo hasta ella.

Pudo oír cómo su corazón latía más fuerte, al tacto el metal se sentía frío y fresco. Supo en ese instante de qué se trataba. Se acercó la pulsera al rostro y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos azules. Instintivamente, se la llevó a la nariz tratado de aspirar algún retazo del aroma que llevaba consigo Daryl Dixon. Pero sólo olía el perfume que ella acostumbraba echar a la ropa limpia. Se sintió desilusionada y mentalmente se regañó. No debía pensar en ese hombre, no debía sentir nada.

Cuando la rubia se encontraba a solas, casi siempre por las noches, se perdía en el mundo que olía, sabía y sentía a Daryl. Silenciosamente, se escabullía entre recuerdos, los más bonitos y sonreía cuando sentía que el hombre estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Pero luego despertaba de esa ensoñación y sabía que él no estaba ni remotamente cerca.

Desde que había comenzado la epidemia, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar. Salvo una noche que, cansada de las risas y las actitudes de su familia que parecían decir "_afuera hay una epidemia, pero todo está bien",_huyó y se sentó debajo del árbol donde Jimmy y ella jugaban de niños. Se acurrucó contra su rudeza y cayó en cuenta de que por un tiempo –quizá para siempre- no vería a sus compañeros de clase, o a sus vecinos, o a sus profesores, o a su médico de la infancia, o al lechero que conocía desde niña, o al barbero que acostumbraba a atender a su padre y a su hermano. Después de aquello, calló por unos días. Ella misma lo justificaba como un silencio por los muertos.

Su familia y amigos se preocuparon, pero respetaron su forma de lidiar con la situación. Maggie, algunas veces, la asfixiaba con preguntas y consolándola y Beth no hacía otra cosa de huir de ella despavoridamente.

Beth era una simple adolescente, con la sensación de abandono del hombre al cual amó, con la sensación de la pérdida de su madre y su hermano, con la sensación de esperanza sin razón, con la sensación de que ella no servía para otra cosa que limpiar y cocinar, con la sensación de que nunca más volvería a amar.

Por lo tanto, esa enfermedad conocida como depresión no la sorprendió cuando golpeó su puerta. Porque si Beth debía ser sincera, sentía que el mundo se estaba derrumbando. Y lo que ella no sabía, era que en unas semanas, todo terminaría por _desaparecer._

…

El sol mañanero salió por el horizonte cegando a Daryl por unos instantes. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano sucia y se maldijo a sí mismo, llenándose el rostro de sangre y mierda. Dejó descansar la pala en la tierra apoyando sus brazos doblados en el mango. Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, anunciando que el nuevo día había llegado. Pero esa noche en el campamento, casi nadie había logrado conciliar el sueño.

El mismo pensamiento que lo había perseguido durante las horas anteriores, golpeó con fuerza al arquero. Su hermano, estaba muerto. La persona que compartió todas sus miserias desde pequeño se había marchado para siempre, porque aunque Merle era el mayor cabrón que Daryl conocía –por supuesto, después de Will- ningún humano era capaz de sobrevivir con una herida como la que su hermano tenía, sin atención médica. Por todo lo puro en este mundo que se pudría, ¡le faltaba una mano!

Había encontrado a ese grupo huyendo de Atlanta, como la mayoría de ellos. Con la diferencia de que él y Merle ya estaban yendo hacia el sur de los Estados Unidos hacía ya unas semanas. Merle había alegado que con los bichos come-gente expandiéndose como la mierda, unirse a un grupo para luego robar las provisiones sería un buen plan. Y aunque Daryl en un principio estaba más o menos de acuerdo, con el pasar de los días supo que por una cuestión de supervivencia, debían quedarse con ellos.

Así que continuaron, hasta ese día donde tuvieron que internarse en la ciudad de Atlanta en busca de más provisiones. Daryl todavía podía oír los gritos de Merle maldiciendo a todos por abandonarlo en aquella terraza. Y también podía imaginarse otra clase de gritos, llenos de terror y dolor a la hora de amputarse su propia mano.

El cazador sabía que tendría más pesadillas. Porque desde hacía casi mes y medio venía teniendo diferentes pesadillas. Y todas eran relacionadas con un chico muerto, Beth y Merle.

Daryl cerró los ojos casi dolorosamente cuando recordó a la muchacha rubia y menuda. Todavía sentía la piel arder cuando ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello por última vez. No llegaba a entender como había caído ante una chica tan joven, cuando siempre se juró que no se enamoraría de ninguna mujer. No por odio, ni desprecio, simplemente sabía que las mujeres complicaban las cosas. Si no, bastaba con preguntarle a Merle, que tres de los diez problemas que tenía se los debía a las piernas de mujeres prohibidas.

Se volteó cuando escuchó una discusión en voz baja. Eran Rick Grimes y el viejo Dale. Señalaban débilmente a Andrea, que acariciaba como sonámbula el cabello ensangrentado de su hermana menor, Amy. Había oído que Dale temía ante la reacción de la mayor de las hermanas, temía que quisiera hacerse algo a sí misma.

El suicidio era algo que Daryl nunca tomó como decisión y tuvo más de una oportunidad para querer hacerlo. Pero si algo agradecía a la enseñanza que le dio Merle y el decrépito de su padre, era la fuerza para luchar y sobrevivir día a día.

Por eso, sólo gruñía cada vez que veía a las dos hermanas en el suelo, llenándose de odio por unos instantes. Había tenido más de una discusión en el grupo, no era su intención tener voz y ser un líder pero había cosas que sobrepasaban su intención de pasar desapercibido. Y su mal genio y bocaza actuaban sin que él pudiera detenerse.

Daryl suspiró hastiado de la tierra pegada con el sudor en su cuerpo y clavó su mirada en el campamento. Vio como los dos niños, Sophia y Carl, comían algunas bayas que Shane les había acercado. El cazador observó detalladamente a la niña, su cabello corto, castaño claro y enmarañado y sus grandes ojos azules le recordaban a alguien.

Daryl sabía que si Merle estaba más que muerto en este nuevo mundo, Beth Greene era una presa fácil. Y probablemente, ya estaba muerta en ese mismo momento.

Nunca habían hablado de donde se ubicaba la granja donde vivía, principalmente porque cada vez que ella sacaba el tema, él zanjaba la conversación o la callaba con besos. Y por más que supiera, no podía arrastrar a todo el grupo hacia allí, no tenía suficientes justificativos. Y viajar solo no era la mejor opción.

Se pasó una mano por los músculos de los hombros agarrotados y continuó cavando los pozos para enterrar los cuerpos de las personas más allegadas, a pedido de Glenn. A Daryl le parecía una idea ridícula, para perder tiempo, pero considerando que lo habían acompañado a rescatar a Merle no podía hacer otra cosa.

Terminó de cavar en el momento exacto en que una bandada de aves voló espantada y surcó el cielo, como si quisiera vaticinar que algo malvado paseaba por los bosques y huir era la mejor opción.

Un instante después, se oyó el disparo.

…

_**¡Hola chicas! Y acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo editado. Mil disculpas por las demoras, mi vida estuvo bastante agitada. Pero acabo de terminar el año lectivo en la universidad con la nueva carrera y sólo tuve una baja, ¡estoy más que feliz! Y además, conseguí trabajo en la costa :D así que hasta que me vaya, voy a estar a full escribiendo y corrigiendo y cuando este allá también.**_

_**Porque sí, trabajaré. Pero me gusta mucho ser moza, y encima en la playa, con una amiga. A mí me suena a una gran distracción de la rutina durante el año y encima, pago. Por eso estoy feliz, mucho :D**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado esta edición. Hemos estado trabajando con mi beta (aplausos a Gato Jazz y lean sus fics, que si les gustan los AU se morirán de risa) gracias infinitas, Gato!**_

_**Y volveré con un próximo capítulo. No prometo día, pero puedo asegurarles que pronto.**_

_**Gracias eternas, y cambio y fuera :D**_

_**Yami.**_


	3. Tratos (editado)

_**Roads Untraveled. **_

_**Chapter tres:**__** Tratos (editado)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**_

_**Advertencia:**__** borré todos los caps sin querer, abajo para no molestarlas con la lectura, les explico para el que quiera leerlo **____** (FanFiction me frustra)**_

"_**Aquellos a quienes debía amar han muerto; han muerto los que hubieran podido amarme."**_

_**Nido de víboras- Francois Mauriac.**_

Sabía que si quería mantenerse en el grupo, debía callar.

Por eso decidió darse un tiempo a solas y alejarse un momento del campamento, tratando de canalizar su enojo por otra parte. Pero cuando cargó la ballesta en su hombro y apuntó por la mirilla, bajó los brazos. No tenía la fuerza necesaria ni siquiera para cazar, que desde adolescente fue una de sus vías de escape a sus frecuentes enfados. Se sentó en una roca cercana al gran lago que estaba escondido entre árboles y montañas. Allí pescaban algunas veces para poder comer un poco de pez frito.

Todavía podía sentir el contacto frío del revolver de Rick Grimes en su nuca cuando intentó disuadirlo de no matar a un Jim mordido. Daryl no veía otra solución al problema, erradicarlo de raíz era la mejor opción. Pero el sheriff tenía pensamientos diferentes a los de arquero y al parecer él había ocupado el puesto de líder.

La ballesta reposaba en el suelo, a unos centímetros del hombre. No se había separado de ella desde que la locura comenzó. Quizá no era el arma más veloz, pero era silenciosa y él llevaba manejándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro si con otra clase de arma fuera tan eficaz. Prefería elegir lo seguro y lo conocido.

Si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado a Daryl Dixon si creía que los zombis invadirían la tierra, él se hubiera carcajeado y burlado de esa persona hasta el último día de su vida. Pero ahora, la cosa parecía ser algo que no se iría muy pronto. La enfermedad había avanzado tan rápidamente que no veía fuerzas militares desde hacía semanas y los últimos sujetos que ejercían la ley, se encontraban en el mismo campamento que él. Él no creía que la cura llegara algún día, no tenía mucha fe en ello.

La primera vez que había visto a uno de esos bichos Daryl había sido alertado por los gritos de una persona al ser comido por uno de ellos. Merle y él se quedaron mudos y quietos observando como tres de ellos mordían, rasguñaban y abrían el cuerpo de un hombre de no más de cuarenta años. Recordaba como el hombre levantó la mirada y lo había visto escondido entre los árboles. La súplica en sus ojos era patente, pero el menor de los Dixon no fue capaz de hacer nada. Sólo reaccionó cuando el hermano mayor lo alejó tirando del brazo.

La primera vez que oyó que los llamaban caminantes fue en el campamento. Él no sabía quién fue el de la idea, pero sí sabía que era ingenioso y muy acertado. Sentía cierta reticencia a llamarlos humanos, enfermos o come-cerebros, como en los videojuegos de las películas. Daryl nunca había tenido videojuegos en la cabaña donde había vivido antes de comenzar a huir hacia el sur.

Escuchó pasos y ramas quebrarse detrás de él y rápidamente se levantó cargado con su ballesta. Pudo ver como los dos niños lo miraban temerosos pero Carl había levantado una mano, en señal de paz.

—Está bien… somos nosotros.

Daryl se les quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos luego, bajó la ballesta. Los niños parecían que ahora podían respirar un poco más tranquilos y el jovencito se acercó a él con pasos rápidos sonriéndole afablemente. En su mano, sostenía una fruta.

—¿Y eso?- preguntó Daryl hoscamente.

—Una manzana- respondió él- hallamos unas cuantas por ahí. Sophia y yo pensamos que quizá te gustaría comer una.

Daryl aceptó la manzana haciendo sonreír a ambos niños. Sophia, tenía sus pequeñas manos apretadas contra su pecho. Sus dos grandes ojos azules lo miraban temerosa. Daryl sintió alguna extraña sensación al notar que su presencia le producía miedo a la niña.

Luego de unos segundos, se volvió a sentar en la roca y dejó el arma nuevamente en el césped. Carl se acercó a él y miró directamente al lago cristalino y poco profundo a la orilla.

—¡Mira, Sophia, peces! — exclamó emocionado.

La niña, tímidamente, dio algunos pasos torpes hacia su compañero de campamento. Miró de reojo a Daryl y decidió colocarse al otro lado de Carl, lejos del hombre. El detalle no pasó desapercibido por el cazador.

—Podemos pescarlos— ofreció el menor de los Dixon sin saber qué decir precisamente.

—¡No! — chilló la niña por primera vez— por favor, no. Ellos deben tener hijos por los cual velar, no puedes matarlos.

_No puedes asesinar al papá de Bambi, ¿es que no te has enterado que personas como tú ya han masacrado a su madre? ¿Lo quieres dejar solo a la suerte de este mundo, Daryl Dixon?_

Daryl sonrió de lado cuando las palabras de la pequeña Greene fueron susurradas en algún recuerdo por su mente. Sofía tenía la misma inocencia que Beth, eran igualmente frágiles. Esa idea lo ponía un poco nervioso pero intentó apartarla de su mente.

—Creo que Sophia tiene razón— objetó Carl chapoteando con el agua.

Daryl murmuró su clásico "uhmu" y se rascó el mentón distraídamente. No quería abrir la boca y decir algo hiriente, así que prefirió callarse y cuidar de los niños.

Pronto, se escuchó un quejido y Daryl vio a un caminante no muy lejos de allí. Los niños, alertados por la pose del cazador y los quejidos en aumento, levantaron su mirada y comprobaron horrorizados que uno de esos bichos se acercaba a ellos. Enseguida comenzaron a gritar y Daryl no sabía si callarlos antes de que llamaran a más caminantes o disparar y acabar con la amenaza. Optó por la segunda así que velozmente, cargó su ballesta y disparó efectivamente. Se oyó el golpe seco en la tierra cuando el cadáver, podrido y gris se desplomó contra él.

Se escucharon más pasos y Daryl vio como los demás integrantes del campamento llegaban al lago luego de oír los gritos de los niños.

—¡Carl! — el sheriff corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

Dale y Glenn comprobaron que el caminante estuviera realmente muerto, mientras las madres de los niños corrieron hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió? — exigió saber Rick.

—Ellos estaban jugando en el agua, yo estaba observándoles. De repente se acercó uno de ellos, nada más— gruñó Daryl.

—¡Es verdad! Nosotros sólo queríamos ver los peces— argumentó el niño tímidamente.

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te alejaras del campamento, jovencito? — su padre lo miró severamente pero luego le despeinó sin cuidado— ahora ve y juega con Sophia con Dale pueda verte.

Ambos niños asintieron fervientemente con la cabeza y corrieron bajo la mirada de los demás adultos que regresaban a sus tareas. Carol le sonrió a Daryl en forma de agradecimiento, haciendo que el hombre esquivara su mirada. El sheriff se quedó con él algunos segundos, con la brisa de verano y el sol encima de sus cabezas. Daryl comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Mira, ellos vinieron a mí…— comenzó a balbucear él tratando de justificarse.

—Gracias, Daryl. Por cuidarlos.

Y luego se fue de allí, dejando al menor de los Dixon entre sus recuerdos y las palabras del sheriff.

…

—Beth créeme, no quieres ir allí— sentenció Maggie por enésima vez dando por zanjada la conversación.

Beth bufó en su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos fuertes, demostrando así su enojo. Se arrojó sobre su cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando percibió el aroma del perfume de su madre. La noche anterior había rociado su cama con el frasco que había sacado a escondidas del cuarto de su padre.

Hacía unos días que su humor variaba tanto como los colores de un camaleón. Por las mañanas se levantaba callada y apenas probaba bocado, después del almuerzo solía sentarse en algún lugar con Jimmy y jugueteaban tontamente como novios normales pero cuando llegaba la noche, era la peor parte del día para Beth Greene.

Cuando ella se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto, la inmensidad de la tragedia la invadía por completo. Solía pensar que si alguien alguna vez encontraba la granja, a la primera que encontrarían durmiendo es a ella ya que su habitación se encontraba en la planta baja. Y la idea aunque aterradora, era también tranquilizadora. Quizá así ella terminaría todo ese calvario.

Y cuando esos pensamientos legaban a su mente se sentía avergonzada. Sus padres le habían enseñado a luchar, todo el tiempo. Luchar sin dañar al prójimo. Le enseñaron a no ser egoísta. Y sus pensamientos lo eran.

Beth sentía que de esta manera traicionaba todos sus principios, toda su crianza. Que traicionaba a sus padres, a sus hermanos.

Pero los sentimientos de soledad, de desesperación, de tristeza crecían cada vez más y Beth sentía como éstos cavaban un pozo en su pecho que ya no lo llenaba nada.

Y para coronar el pastel, se encontraba el recuerdo de Daryl Dixon.

Desde que había encontrada la pulsera entre sus ropas, la había escondido debajo de su almohada. En este momento, podía sentir la plata fría entre sus dedos tras buscar desesperadamente la reliquia debajo de la tela. Sentía que de alguna extraña manera podía tener la presencia del hombre más cerca. Ella sabía que si había un sobreviviente en este mundo, ese era el hombre al cual ella amaba. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba con un grupo, si les escaseaba comida, si pasaba malas noches.

Una de las razones que le molestaba de sobremanera a Beth era que sabía y sentía que tenía todo servido en una bandeja de oro. Tenía techo, agua potable y caliente, tenía una cama, comida, fruta, protección ante esos seres. Y cuando ella había insinuado a su familia en recoger a personas que rondaban los pueblos cercanos, ellos se negaron rotundamente.

Ellos tenían todo, y aun así, no lo compartían.

En el corazón de Beth se desarrollaba una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado a dar hasta lo que no tenía, y ahora, cuando el planeta tierra estaba siendo azotado por una epidemia fatal, su familia se había negado a ofrecer ayuda al prójimo.

Ese prójimo del cual la rubia había oído desde pequeña, el prójimo por el cual la familia Greene rezaba cada noche, el prójimo por el cual su padre no cobraba algunos trabajos a las familias más carenciadas, el prójimo por el cual su madre cocinaba sopa en invierno y la repartía entre los trabajadores del campo, el prójimo por el cual ellos ayudaban a como dé lugar.

Beth oyó pasos en el suelo enmoquetado y supo que alguien se acercaba a su cuarto. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. No deseaba hablar con nadie.

—Hola, pequeña. Sé que estás despierta- saludó su padre— ¿puedo entrar?

Beth, siendo descubierta, asintió con la cabeza y abrazó con más fuerza su almohada que parecía su único apoyo durante esas noches. Sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de su padre y éste pasó una mano rugosa por el cabello de oro de la muchacha.

—Vamos Bethy, no llores— pidió el anciano.

Ella negó con la cabeza repentinamente furiosa de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y encaró la mirada azul de su padre, esa que ella había heredado. Su padre intentó abrazarla pero ella sin entenderse, esquivó aquellos brazos paternales. El rostro del hombre se mostró herido y sorprendido.

—Yo entiendo qué…

—¡No, no entiendes nada!- espetó ella con la voz tomada y limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos— me siento inútil, me siento estúpida. No hago más que cocinar, limpiar. Maggie va a buscar medicinas, Patricia y Ottis se encargan de ellos en el granero, a Jimmy te lo llevas para asegurar más las cercas, ¿y yo? Me dejan aquí, ¡porque soy inútil!

Beth sabía que su familia la trataba como si fuera una niña, principalmente Maggie que desde que su madre ya no rondaba entre las paredes de su casa. Pero aun así ella se percataba que su padre intentaba tratarla como un par sin embargo, su preocupación superaba sus débiles intentos. Y aunque Beth se sentía cómoda, el encierro comenzó a desesperarla.

El hombre, ya viejo y apesadumbrado, colocó algunos mechones de cabello rubio detrás de las orejas de su niña. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia muda y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas que día a día estaban más huecas. El besó su frente y acunó su rostro como cuando era pequeña. Desde antes del baile de graduación, Hershel había notado a la más pequeña de sus hijos un poco extraña. Un poco ermitaña, un poco pensativa, un poco triste. Y su relación con Jimmy no lo había sorprendido, pero con el pasar de los días la cuestionó.

—Escucha— comenzó a decir con la paciencia que caracterizaba al patriarca de los Greene— puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre primeros auxilios. Podemos practicar y estar listos por si lo necesitamos. Mis manos ya están viejas y unas más jóvenes son útiles, ¿no crees mi niña?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, diciéndose a sí misma que las cosas mejorarían si tan solo esperaban.

Esperaban a que la tormenta pasase.

…

Las manos blancas estaban color carmesí en esos instantes. El agua mojaba sus piernas y sus muslos pero la idea no le molestaba. Ella deseaba arrancarse esa ropa, quemarla y desaparecerla, como había hecho con Amy.

Andrea nunca supo cuando los días iban a ser grises. Nunca supo cuánto lastimaba a su hermana menor cada vez que incumplía una promesa. Nunca supo porque la epidemia las había sorprendido a ellas juntas, cuando la mitad de sus vidas habían estado separadas.

Pero había algo que sabía y eso era que jamás olvidaría la mirada vacía, nublada por esa catarata, la mirada aún más celeste vaya a saber Dios porqué, la mirada muerta de su hermana al transformarse por completo. Tampoco olvidaría el sonido de la sangre de Amy salpicar en su mejilla al ser atravesada por el disparo que dio terminada la vida de la menor de las rubias.

No quiso levantar la mirada de sus manos jugando con el agua cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella. Sabía que era cualquier persona del campamento que se acercaba a ella para brindarle sus más sinceras condolencias. Pero estos respetos no le servían en absolutamente nada a la joven que alguna vez había sido una gran abogada. De soslayo vio que alguien le dejaba una botella de agua.

—Es agua helada. Te sacarás la sangre más rápido.

Andrea finalmente levantó su clara mirada. Daryl se rascaba el mentón de manera ausente con la mirada perdida en algún punto luego del lago. Andrea no había hablado más de cinco veces con el hombre desde que lo conocía pero ahora, sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Quizá porque tenían una cosa en común. Un hermano muerto en el apocalipsis.

—Puedo imaginar lo que sientes— comenzó a decir ella destapando la botella y comenzando a rosear sus brazos con el agua sintiendo un escalofrío— debes sentirte la mayor mierda por no haber dado fin a su vida. Nunca estuve para ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Daryl clavó su mirada en la muchacha que se sacaba el bolso dejándolo a un costado. A él le siguió la camisa que Andrea arrojó sin cuidado lejos de ella y se sacaba la sangre del cuerpo con manos temblorosas. Podía ver como algunas gotas de agua pura mutaban a un color rosa pálido y se perdían en la piel blanca de la mujer.

Andrea se paró y le sonrió a Daryl. Sin embargo, el hombre supo que lo hacía por compromiso agradeciéndole silenciosamente el gesto de él. Si le preguntaban al menor de los Dixon por qué se acercó a la mujer con la intención de ayudarla no estaba completamente seguro de dar una buena respuesta. Quizá era el remolino de sentimientos encontrados que él intentaba enterrar muy hondo en su pecho pero que le estaba siendo bastante difícil. Quizá porque sabía que Merle estaba muerto, al igual que Amy.

—¿Lo harías? — preguntó suavemente ella.

—¿Qué cosa? — él frunció el ceño.

—Matar a tu hermano. La última persona que te queda por amar.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Los de ella brillaban.

—Sólo si estoy segura que eso es lo que él quiere— respondió en el mismo tono y partió hacia el campamento nuevamente.

Andrea miró al cielo y sintió las lágrimas surcarle el rostro de nuevo.

…

—¡Hey, Daryl! — gritó Carol trotando suavemente detrás de él.

El hombre se volteó a verla. La mujer se había cambiado por fin la ropa ensangrentada a causa de acribillar a su esposo muerto con la pica. Daryl se secó el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

—¿Crees que lo mejor sea ir al CDC?

Daryl clavó su mirada en los ojos pequeños y alargados de la mujer. Pasaba los treinta y pico de años pero su rostro serio y sin sentimiento alguno la hacían ver más anciana. El cazador pudo reconocer en su mirada la misma pena que su madre cuando él apenas era un crío.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? — retrucó hoscamente él arrojando la toalla dentro de su mochila.

—No lo sé… yo quizá creí que desearías seguir buscando a tu hermano— aventuró Carol. El temor de la mujer al expresar lo que pensaba se notaba a leguas. Daryl sabía que el silencio había sido el mejor amigo de esa mujer abusada.

—Mi hermano no tiene una oportunidad. Iré con el campamento a donde ellos se muevan— contestó finalmente a la pregunta inicial.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y esquivó cualquier contacto de miradas. Daryl hizo un poco de lo suyo también y comenzó a alejarse de allí cuando oyó la voz de la mujer nuevamente.

—Si te vas del campamento, ¿me lo dirías? ¿Nos llevarías a mi hija y a mí contigo?

Daryl se congeló en su lugar. No se volteó a ver a la mujer que se mordía levemente el labio, esperando una respuesta. Pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando, dejando a la mujer sola entre sus pensamientos.

…

Extrañamente ciertos recuerdos volvieron a su mente en ese instante.

El rostro de Jim al ser abandonado en aquel árbol, el fuego arrasar con todo el CDC, el llanto de T-Dog al haber dejado a Jacqui en ese lugar, los rostros desencajados de Carl y Sophia huyendo del único lugar que parecía totalmente seguro desde que el apocalipsis arrasó con la humanidad.

Él nunca había creído que el CDC tendría una respuesta a la enfermedad o mejor aún, una cura. Pero las horas que pasó allí, con agua caliente, camas cómodas y vino extra le hicieron creer en una ilusión sin justificación. Porque Daryl Dixon sabía, que nada duraba para siempre.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y el olor a putrefacción comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Tenía sangre de T-Dog por todo el torso mientras intentaba camuflarse con el caminante muerto encima de él. Podía oler la herida del hombre que comenzaba a desmayarse desde allí y temía que los caminantes también pudieran hacerlo.

Continuó allí tirado en el caliente y duro asfalto, con el peso muerto encima de él escuchando gruñidos y quejidos por todos lados. Algunos caminantes rozaban sus pies y cerró los ojos, deseaba que no lo encontraran.

Y ahora, olía el peligro y él se dedicaba a recordar cosas que no tenía sentido pensar. Sentía que cada minuto que transcurría sabía que podía morir y de alguna manera también sentía que aún no estaba listo. No quería abandonar este mundo que se pudría y se sentía tremendamente estúpido porque él sabía la razón de este sentimiento.

Pronto el silencio lo devolvió a la realidad, así que con cuidado, dejó salir su rostro y así pudo ver a su alrededor. Se levantó con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia T-Dog. Arrojó a un costado el cadáver del caminante y vio que el hombre perdía la conciencia de a momentos. La herida sangraba con demasiada fluidez y el cazador no dudó en rasgar su propia camisa para vendarla. El arquero escuchó pasos rápidos mientras ataba con fuerzas la herida. Se irguió en un movimiento veloz con la ballesta en alto preparado para atacar pero divisó a lo lejos a Rcik que corría bosque adentro. Frunció el ceño y decidió tapar una vez más a T- Dog para ir a ver que sucedía.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó al ver a Carol llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de Lori.

—Mi bebé… mi bebé— farfullaba la mujer tapándose la boca con la mano, tratando de contener los gritos que clamaban por salir.

Daryl se tensó en su lugar, temiendo lo peor. Volvió su mirada hacia el bosque, buscando a Rick entre la frondosidad de los árboles. Pero sólo vio la inmensidad verde, un lugar donde un niño perdido contaba con escasos días de vida y más en un mundo reinado por muertos reanimados.

—Ella se asustó— susurró Carl a su lado— y salió corriendo.

—Pero la encontraremos cariño, estoy segura que tu padre la traerá de vuelta— dijo firmemente Lori sin dejar de abrazar a la madre destruida.

Daryl se rascó la nuca y maldijo para sus adentros. Una niña perdida sola en este mundo no era señal de nada bueno.

…

**¡Hola chicas! Y he vuelto, por fin.**

**Espero les haya gustado la lectura y los cambios que hemos realizado junto a mi beta. Gracias de nuevo, Gato.**

**Y quería decirles, que como no entiendo FF me mandé una metidita de pata y quise reemplazar un capítulo y… borré todos **** o sea, los borré uno por uno pero si borro por ej el dos, ya no puedo reemplazarlo (que es lo que quería) y como me enredé tanto, los borré todo y decidí, ir publicándolos de nuevo editados, para no pasar de nuevo esto y para, principalmente, NO HACERLES PASAR EL MAL RATO A USTEDES. Ya me pasó la vez anterior, y muchas me comentaron que se habían ilusionado al ver tantas actualizaciones y eran sólo los mismos **** mil disculpas por mi tecnoinutilidad.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia infinita y por sus lindas palabras!**

**Cambio y fuera, Yami.**


	4. Jazmines y Madera

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Disclaimer:**** todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**Chapter cuatro:**** "Jazmines y madera" (editado)**

"**¿Qué resta hacer cuándo perdimos todas las esperanzas?**

**¿Qué queda por romper cuando nuestros corazones están rotos?"**

**Golden Leaves- Passenger.**

_Anteriormente, en Roads Untreveled._

—_Ella se asustó— susurró Carl a su lado— y salió corriendo._

—_Pero la encontraremos cariño, estoy segura que tu padre la traerá de vuelta— dijo firmemente Lori sin dejar de abrazar a la madre destruida._

_Daryl se rascó la nuca y maldijo para sus adentros. Una niña perdida sola en este mundo no era señal de nada bueno._

Rick Grimes observaba con admiración la mirada de su hijo, totalmente iluminada, al ver un ciervo tan cerca de ellos. El pequeño levantó su cabeza y con los ojos le pidió permiso a su padre para acercarse al animal. Éste volteó hacia Shane, quien hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, cosa que Rick repitió permitiéndole al niño caminar hacia la criatura.

Carl caminó lentamente hacia el animal para no espantarlo. Parecía que todo lo bueno en esas semanas se resumía en esos escasos momentos, en el posible contacto de Carl y el ciervo.

Por un momento, el alguacil se olvidó que había despertado en un hospital abandonado lleno de muertos reanimados, la desazón de haber perdido a su familia, cómo Sophia se había perdido en aquel bosque. Todo comenzó a esfumarse delicadamente de sus memorias cuando vio tan contento a su hijo, la emoción recorriendo cada rasgo de su rostro.

Lo invadía una clase de tranquilidad, sentía que Carl tenía, aunque sea por unos minutos, la normalidad perdida de la vida pasada. La ilusión de un niño al ir a un zoológico y acariciar aquellos animales. Sentía que su hijo se olvidaba que su padre no había podido darle a él y a su madre un lugar seguro en esta locura.

El sonido clásico del aire cortado por el disparo de un arma irrumpió todo el torrente de sensaciones y pensamientos positivos que transitaban la mente y el alma del alguacil.

Se percató de tres cosas antes de socorrer a su hijo: el hombre de pie al otro lado del bosque con el pánico corriendo por su rostro, la vida escapándose de los ojos del ciervo y la sangre que brotaba del pecho de Carl.

….

Algún disco viejo sonaba en la pequeña sala de juegos de la casa de los Greene. Beth se hamacaba casi sin pensarlo, observando el horizonte. El aire era cálido y la muchacha comenzaba a preguntarse como pasarían el invierno allí con la escasa leña que había y el gas que cada vez se iba agotando más y más. Ella suponía que su padre debía de tener algún plan en mente.

Se pasó la mano por los brazos desnudos sintiendo una brisca algo más fría de lo normal y se notó la piel seca. Se percató de que había descuidado ciertas rutinas como las de ponerse crema cada vez que terminaba de ducharse, o de tomar café con leche en los escalones del porche, o sonreírle por placer a su padre.

Ahora, se sentía comprometida a todos aquellos detalles que alguna vez habían formado parte de su vida.

Beth frunció el ceño cuándo vio que algunos pastos altos se doblaban de manera desprolija en el campo. Esforzó un poco más la vista y notó con algo de temor que un hombre con sombrero de alguacil se acercaba corriendo con algo entre las manos. Con pasos torpes, se bajó de la silla mecedora y corrió hacia dentro de su casa.

—¡Papá! — exclamó llegando a la puerta de la sala de juegos— viene un hombre.

Su padre se alarmó inmediatamente y cogió la escopeta que no tenía intención de usar pero inspirar respeto nunca estaba de más. Jimmy sujetó con fuerzas un bate de béisbol que había pertenecido a Shawn y salió tras Hershel, quien bajaba los escalones a toda prisa. Las mujeres los siguieron y Beth se escondió ligeramente detrás de Jimmy y su padre.

El hombre desconocido llegó a unos metros de la entrada de la granja y miró al pequeño grupo aglomerado y armado en el porche. Beth podía leer la desesperación y desolación en sus ojos. La rubia apartó la mirada de aquel par de ojos que le dejaban una sensación agria en la boca del estómago cuando la clavó en el bulto que los brazos ensangrentados sujetaban con fuerza contra el pecho. Todo estaba teñido de carmesí.

Beth gimió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta que era un niño que respiraba con dificultad y su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre que la rubia podía asegurar era de él.

—Necesito su ayuda… mi hijo fue disparado por Otis y él me ha dicho que venga aquí, que hay un doctor— dijo velozmente y sin trabarse pero con la voz tomada por el pánico.

Hershel asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a dar órdenes. Beth dejó de lado su inminente depresión y acudió por lo que había rezado todas las noches: ver a un humano una vez más.

…

—Necesita antibióticos— escuchó decir el cazador a Dale mientras observaba la herida del brazo de T-Dog.

Daryl sentía ganas de sacudir al gran hombre, y no por su color de piel, sino por su distracción. Debía prestar atención a todo lo que hacía porque los accidentes hoy en día eran mucho más recurrentes que antes. Y una herida de esa magnitud sin los elementos necesarios para curarlo, podía asegurar la muerte igual que con una mordida de caminante.

—He hallado esto en una de las camionetas, no sé si servirá— Glenn sacudió una bolsa con medicamentos —de todas formas, debemos ir hacia ese lugar. Debemos estar con Rick y Lori en este momento.

El cazador buscó en su mochila y sacó de ella la bolsa con los medicamentos de Merle. Quizá la gonorrea de este salvara la vida de T-Dog. Daryl sonrió para sus adentros ante lo irónico de la situación.

—Toma— dijo —esto era de Merle, puede servir.

Daryl suspiró agitado. Hacía unos minutos que Glenn había llegado con la noticia de que el pequeño Carl había sido herido de bala mientras buscaban a Sophia. Era lo único que faltaba. Una niña desaparecida, un niño herido de bala y un hombre con una herida en estado de infección. Si las cosas no empeoraban, Daryl podría bañarse y colocarse un esmoquin para ir a la iglesia. Pero eso nunca sucedería, primero porque esas cosas ya no existían y segundo, porque las cosas continuarían empeorando.

—Debemos hallar a la niña. Lleva un día desaparecida ya— masculló con impotencia por los acontecimientos sucedidos.

—Lo sabemos Daryl, pero ahora debemos ir hacia esa granja. La chica me indicó como llegar. ¿Dale, crees que la caravana funcione?

—Por supuesto que sí hijo, ya está arreglada— el viejo golpeó cariñosamente la camioneta y enseguida se subió, puso en marcha el motor y el joven coreano se trepó al coche en funcionamiento.

Daryl buscó la mirada de Carol. La mujer estaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía más anciana que hacía unos días. Sabía que la desesperanza comenzaba a carcomer la racionalidad de la mujer y por eso no se oponía a dejar el lugar y esperar el regreso de su hija.

—Dejaremos provisiones aquí —le dijo él firmemente en un intento vano de ayudar a la mujer a recobrar el color —ella regresará.

De alguna manera, Daryl sentía que traicionaba sus principios al asegurarle a Carol algo que ni él sabía con certeza. Pero sentía una extraña intención de tratar que la mujer por lo menos tuviera esperanzas. Carol le sonrió agradecida y Daryl intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no le salió muy bien.

Se colgó la ballesta cruzada por la espalda y ayudó a T-Dog a entrar a la camioneta y Carol subió en la parte trasera. Él montó su motocicleta y el motor rugió quedamente.

El sol caía sobre ellos de manera cálida, recordándoles que en años anteriores probablemente estarían en una piscina con un refresco en la mano disfrutando de las ansiadas vacaciones de verano.

Pero ese, no era el pasado de Daryl.

…

Beth se pasó una mano por la frente sudada y dejó los utensilios a un costado. Su padre le pidió vendas limpias y ella se las alcanzó con manos temblorosas. A la rubia la ponían nerviosa los sollozos detrás de la puerta de parte de la madre del niño pero no podía decirle nada. Sinceramente, no tenía corazón para decirle que parara.

Era la primera vez que estaba presente en una operación de alguien que no fuera una vaca o una yegua. La sensación de tener entre sus manos la vida de alguien la aterrorizaba pero a su vez, la sensación de salvarlo era aún mayor que la anterior. Beth sabía que nunca podría sacarse de la mente los gritos del niño mientras su padre intentaba sacar los restos de bala en su pecho. Patricia vigiló el respirador del pequeño y su padre le tomó el pulso y controló su pecho con el estetoscopio.

—Dile a los padres que pueden pasar, Bethy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo. Abrió la puerta y crujió un poco. Los padres del niño se voltearon inmediatamente. El rostro de la mujer estaba surcado por las lágrimas y el padre se había limpiado la sangre del rostro. Su camisa aún seguía de ese color carmesí aunque un poco más lavado. Beth sintió que el aire se atascaba en su garganta y las palabras tardaron en salir.

—Señores Grimes— tanto Lori como Rick se acercaron, con ojos expectantes— mi padre dice que ya pueden pasar.

—Gracias —susurró la mujer antes de arrojarse hacia la puerta. Rick le dedicó una mirada intranquila antes de desaparecer tras su mujer.

Glenn y T-Dog estaban apoyados sobre la pared de enfrente con expresión preocupada. Beth se limpió las manos sudadas en su camiseta. Notó que el hombre de color llevaba el brazo derecho vendado y su aspecto dejaba entre ver que se encontraba enfermo. Beth no tardó en deducir que aquella herida vendada comenzaba a infectarse.

—Él estará bien— les aseguró ella secando una vez más el sudor de sus manos en sus jeans manchados algo de sangre— mi padre lo vigilará constantemente. Él estará bien— repitió. Realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer en situaciones como esas.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Glenn extendiendo su mano— por cierto, me llamo Glenn.

—Soy Beth— contestó ella y pidiendo permiso se fue de allí.

Caminó con pasos temblorosos, aún sintiendo la adrenalina de haber operado a alguien. Con un par de pasos y sus pensamientos en las nubes, encontró a Maggie y Jimmy sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y sacándose el sombrero.

—Él está bien. Es un niño con suerte— y sonrió alentadoramente.

—Es un niño con suerte porque tuvo a la mejor enfermera— indicó Maggie quien se paró y besó la frente de su hermana— ¿cuándo has crecido tanto?

Beth quiso responderle que creció cuando conoció a Daryl Dixon aquel sábado de Julio en el bar de la ciudad vecina. Beth quiso responderle que ella recibió como regalo a los dieciocho años algo que siempre guardó para otra ocasión. Beth quiso responderle que creció cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de que el mundo se había acabado, y que no sólo no tenía ni a su madre ni a su hermano, tampoco lo tenía a él.

La rubia quiso decirle que ella ya no era una niña, que la inocencia que la caracterizaba poco a poco se moría, que ella había crecido de alguna manera; la cual no entendía pero que su alma sentía. Ella siempre había oído en las películas que cuando las personas se hacían mayores perdían la inocencia y la alegría que caracterizaba a los niños, por eso Beth entendía que el estado por el que estaba pasando era eso, ella finalmente estaba creciendo.

Sin embargo, sonrió y abrazó a su hermana por la cintura, callando todo lo pensado anteriormente.

—Vamos, debemos limpiar un poco el sector de las bancas en el bosque, papá ha dicho que allí se instalarán los demás hasta que el niño se recupere.

Beth caminó bajo el sol caliente de verano aún un poco nerviosa por la operación. Jimmy y Maggie iban cantando alguna canción de rap haciendo señas y bailando a su par. La muchacha rubia, de repente, se sintió entusiasmada. Recibirían otras personas. Gente _viva. _Probablemente la última vez que había hablado con alguien del pueblo había sido hace casi mes y medio atrás.

Por las apariencias de los padres del niño y el otro muchacho, Beth sabía que era un buen grupo. Ella pensaba que la gente buena se juntaba con la gente buena. Era una ley de niños. Si tu compañero de escuela era egoísta y un matón, y tú eras una niña que sabía modales y perdonar, y no te juntarías con él. En cambio, si tu vecino era similar a ti, sería tu mejor amigo para toda la vida. Eso sucedía en los pueblos chicos.

De hecho, eso había sucedido con ella y Jimmy.

Beth se sentía un poco más viva. Ayudar a su padre en la operación había requerido todos sus sentidos concentrados en el pequeño. Se sentía más despierta, se sentía más útil. Por fin sus estudios, aunque vanos y rupestres, habían dado sus frutos. Y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma.

Ya a la sombra de los árboles, los tres juntaron un poco de leña seca y rastrillaron un poco de las hojas. Maggie relataba que Nelly había estado un poco más nerviosa de lo habitual. Le diría a su padre que le revisara las patas porque quizá la herradura la estaba molestando.

—Quizá…

Beth fue interrumpida por el rugido de motores. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron que por el camino se acercaban algunos autos y una caravana.

—Llegaron— murmuró Jimmy y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la granja.

Beth sintió el nudo de anticipación en el estómago por conocer a nuevas personas. Por socializar con otras personas que no fueran su familia, Jimmy y Patricia. Se sacudió la tierra de las manos y corrió junto a Maggie hacia la dirección que siguió Jimmy. Se escuchó la puerta mosquitera y la puerta principal abrirse y salieron todos a recibir a los nuevos huéspedes.

Se colocó al lado de Jimmy y esperó.

…

El sol de mediodía dio de lleno en el rostro de Daryl. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño y esperó unos segundos para que su vista se aclarara.

Lo primero que percibió fue el perfume a jazmines y frunció un poco más el ceño, transformándolo casi en una mueca hosca. Luego observó que la granja era bonita y grande. Pudo ver a Lori y a Rick bajar las escaleras en dirección a ellos, parecían cansados y demacrados. Descendió de su motocicleta y se acomodó la ballesta en la espalda. Miró a Rick y este asintió con la cabeza. Esa era la respuesta que él necesitaba, todo estaba bien. Sintió las palmadas en su espalda, era Glenn.

—Él estará bien— le dijo el muchacho con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Grandioso.

Escuchó las preguntas de Dale, las exclamaciones de Carol y vio a todos abrazarse y alegrase por la recuperación de Carl. Shane se hallaba a un costado con las manos en los bolsillos de un gran mono que no pertenecía a él. Llevaba la cabeza rapada y tenía un extraño aire. Daryl se sentía incómodo frente a tantas expresiones de cariño, se sentía completamente ajeno. Aún así, se alegraba de que el pequeño Grimes haya salido bien de esa operación en medio del apocalipsis. Era un milagro que pocas veces se daba en la vida y era el primero por el cual Daryl atravesaba de alguna u otra manera. Sin embargo, él no iba a estar abrazando a cada uno de ellos. Prefería quedarse a un costado, con las manos debajo de las axilas y mirando el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de personas que esperaban en el porche. Vio a un viejo y a una mujer. Una muchacha de unos veinte y tantos años. Eran campesinos, como él. Pero eran campesinos humildes y de buen corazón, algo que a él le faltaba. Por la apariencia de esas personas, no les había faltado nada. Probablemente el viejo había trabajado toda su vida para mantener aquel caserón junto a una esposa servicial. Daryl apostaba que iban cada domingo a misa y bendecían cada comida. Sus hijos serían el ejemplo, ayudarían a las demás personas y nunca infringirían una ley.

El clásico prototipo de familia que aparentaban una cosa y tras la puerta, eran completamente diferentes. Daryl se reía de ellos, porque por lo menos, su familia siempre demostró lo que ellos eran: unos cabrones, con una madre enferma y un padre alcohólico y dos hijos totalmente perdidos en el mundo de las pandillas.

Levantó un poco la mirada y el sol lo cegó nuevamente. Frunció la nariz cuando el aroma a jazmines intentaba impregnarse en sus fosas nasales nuevamente. Daryl había olido demasiadas veces ese aroma, que lo mareaba y lo llenaba de recuerdos. En estos momentos, lo odiaba. Muchas veces se regañaba a sí mismo por haber perdido los cabales con una niña pero no podía evitar ciertas cosas.

Continúo con su examen a las personas que habían dado acogida a Carl y su mirada se clavó en una joven. Al principio creyó que estaba alucinando pero cuando los ojos de ella se oscurecieron al reconocerlo, supo que estaba más que despierto. Allí, frente a ella, había una adolescente, menuda y rubia, con grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Ella estaba muy pálida y pareció trastabillar con sus propios pies al verlo.

Daryl se atragantó con su propio aire y se quedó mirándola, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. No podía dar crédito lo que veía. Y allí fue cuando notó al muchacho, que al verlo a él rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la rubia.

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba Beth Greene.

…

Daryl notó la mirada extrañada de Glenn sobre él así que intentó aclararse la garganta. Apartó la mirada por unos instantes y luego la regresó a la figura que despedía ese aroma tan particular. Ella ya no lo miraba, sino que forcejeaba levemente con el granjero que Daryl detestaba y se alejaba unos centímetros de él. Luego, su rostro, que Daryl recordaba siempre iluminado por alguna razón, bajó y su mentón, casi clavándoselo en su clavícula.

Al no saberse descubierto, la observó minuciosamente. Parecía mucho más delgada, el cabello lo tenía opaco y no llevaba la pulsera que alguna vez él le había regalado. Aunque el detalle hirió al cazador, lo aceptó por completo. Él la había abandonado, ¿qué podía esperar?

Su mirada, con algo de reticencia, se desvió hacia el patriarca que daba algunas instrucciones para la ubicación del campamento. El arquero nunca había conocido al padre de la chica, ella nunca le mostró ninguna fotografía y aunque hablaba bastante de él, esas conversaciones nunca habían incluido descripciones.

Daryl quiso dirigir nuevamente su mirada a Beth, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, mas no pudo evitar sentir ese aroma que lo hipnotizaba. Se rascó bruscamente la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se dio la vuelta, ignorando la melena de oro y se subió a la motocicleta para ubicarla donde debía.

Lejos de ella.

…

La adolescente sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza de la debida, ella sabía que no era sano. Sin embargo, cada vez que tomaba una respiración profunda parecía no alcanzarle, como si el aire fuera denso. Pero la menor de los Greene sabía por qué cada vez se sentía más y más mareada, era ese perfume; madera y tierra mojada. Quiso gritar y correr de allí pero su cuerpo parecía no tener vida. O muy por el contrario, Beth sentía que su cuerpo pasaba por demasiadas emociones. Era como si milagrosamente, luego de semanas de parecer un sonámbulo, ella recuperara algo de vida.

Beth sintió sus pies sobre la tierra nuevamente cuando el brazo de Jimmy la acercó hacia él bruscamente. Inmediatamente, clavó su mirada en él y con sus brazos, se liberó de esa prisión y puso una distancia entre ellos. No era el momento adecuado para marcar territorio como si ella fuera propiedad del muchacho. Una flecha de culpabilidad atravesó su pecho pero la presión de aquellos ojos azules tan tormentosos sobre ella no dejaban pensarle con claridad.

Sin saber qué hacer, agachó su cabeza y dejó que el mar de emociones la inundara. Jimmy se fue de allí furioso hacia algún lugar de la granja y los demás comenzaron a ayudar al grupo de recién llegados a instalarse. Maggie le dijo algo pero ella no escuchó mucho. Levantó la mirada, luego de unos segundos y lo vio en aquella vieja motocicleta levantando una nube de polvo y siguiendo la caravana. Pudo reconocer los hombros en tensión del hombre y ella sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre los suyos.

Luego, antes de echar una última mirada hacia el grupo de Atlanta comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, con el silencio en sus oídos y el aroma de madera en sus fosas nasales. Se acostó en su cama, fría y rosa. Demasiado rosa. La hacía sentir una niña tonta. Escondió su mano debajo de la almohada y sintió el frío de la plata entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos al reconocer la pulsera y la aferró entre la tela y la mano. Pero debajo de sus párpados, la imagen de los ojos azules con rayos estaba grabada a fuego y se sintió aún peor.

Un pensamiento retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez,

Daryl Dixon había estado frente a la puerta de su casa.

…

El menor de los Dixon siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que no era muy bueno en el don de las palabras, pero vivir con un borracho, una madre enferma y un hermano cabrón, le había enseñado a descifrar las miradas.

Dónde estuviera, con quién estuviera, él sabía si mentían o no. Lograba ver en lo profundo de las almas con sus dos pozos azules que la vida le había dado. Por eso aceptaba que en este don, él era más que bueno. Algo muy extraño en el hombre, y también muy íntimo.

Daryl estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus manos debajo de las axilas. Observaba fijamente a Shane Walsh mientras él decía unas últimas palabras para el viejo cazador, Otis. El cazador había oído sobre los acontecimientos desarrollados en el instituto, que al principio de la epidemia había servido como campamento de los militares y las últimas entidades médicas a nivel regional. Shane parecía extremadamente incómodo con esa ropa tremendamente holgada.

Muchas personas habrían acreditado el nerviosismo del policía al haber estado con la muerte cara a cara pero Daryl sospechaba que Shane tenía otra cosa entre manos.

Quizá él había servido como súbdito de la muerte esta vez. Y algo le decía al cazador que el policía no había dudado en la decisión. Su mirada oscura que Daryl había notado desde un principio pero que de alguna manera el hombre lograba ocultar, había dominado los días desde que Rick Grimes se había unido al grupo.

Daryl sabía que Lori Grimes y Shane Walsh habían tenido algo desde el inicio del apocalipsis. Lo sospechó desde un principio, había notado en la mirada de la mujer cierta desesperanza, cosa que llevaba al ser humano a cometer actos sin pensar adecuadamente. En cambio, en él, notaba otra cosa y eso era demencia.

Por eso, el arquero, sabía que el grupo de Atlanta, poco a poco, se iba desarmando.

…

—¡Bethy, necesito tu ayuda!

Beth levantó la mirada de sus manos y se levantó de un salto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Luego del breve pero emocional funeral de Otis, se encerró en su cuarto de baño, en una especie de sopor. Se había sentado en un rincón y recostado contra la pared empapelada. No había tenido demasiado tiempo de pensar en la pérdida del capataz de su padre, pero ahora que él oficialmente tenía una cruz en el patio de su casa, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Aquel hombre amable y regordete la había visto crecer, le enseñó a andar en caballo y jugó con ella a las muñecas cuando sus dos hermanos estaban demasiados ocupados en crecer.

El peso de la pérdida caía en las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas algo huecas de la pequeña Greene. En algún lugar de su corazón, confundido y lastimado, sentía culpa. Porque había muerto alguien de su familia y ella, mientras lloraba a Otis también lo hacía por Daryl Dixon.

Al verlo de nuevo, las mismas preguntas habían salido a flote. ¿Por qué él la había dejado? ¿Por qué siempre parecía que el cazador ocultaba algo? Merle, ¿quién era realmente, un vendedor de armas… ¿y de qué más? Y quizá, la pregunta que más la atormentaba, Daryl… ¿la había amado? Beth se había dedicado a pasear por su mente, como si fuera una biblioteca. Y como todas las bibliotecas, tenía un perfume particular, madera y jazmín. Se podía ver a sí misma caminando por el piso lustrado y revisaba los estantes y los libros con títulos como "El último verano" o "Noche de graduación". Los sacaba de su lugar y los hojeaba, recordando cada detalle.

Cada sonrisa. Cada mirada. Cada roce. Cada beso. Cada palabra. Cada sentimiento. Cada lágrima. Cada decepción. Cada dolor.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo suave y se miró al espejo. Estaba un poco pálida, así que se lavó el rostro y trató de pellizcarlo, para devolverles un poco de vida a sus mejillas. Beth había comenzado a maquillar sus ojeras y a rascarse con nerviosismo la nuca. Ella sabía que eran las demostraciones físicas de su depresión pero día a día temía que su familia se percatara de eso. La pequeña Greene siempre había sido una de las personas más transparentes de la familia, casi como un libro abierto.

Abrió la puerta con cierto temblor en las manos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. El olor a zapallo revuelto hizo que su estómago rugiera, como si de nuevo estuviera viva. Beth quiso golpearse y gritarse a sí misma. Apoyada contra el mesón con una gran sonrisa la esperaban Maggie y un gran bidón de agua limpia.

—Ten, lleva esto a los nuevos. Ellos tendrán que purificar la suya, pero para empezar un poco de ayuda no vendrá mal— dijo animadamente la morena.

Beth titubeó. Extendió sus manos y aceptó el bidón. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la casa y el calor la sorprendió. Bajó los escalones y se aseguró que el bidón no resbalara de sus manos. Tragó saliva y enfrentó su tarea. Después de todo, no podía ser muy difícil. Beth había tratado con montones de personas en su vida, ellos eran sólo unos cuantos más.

"Unos cuantos más vivos en un mundo donde todos mueren_"_ pensó amargamente.

En el bosque ya habían instalado unas cuantas carpas y una caravana. Se veía la gente caminando y acomodando cosas. Pudo ver a las mujeres en labores como lavar ropa. Los hombres hablaban entre sí. No vio a Daryl allí así que con valor, llegó a ellos.

—Hola— murmuró al grupo de mujeres— mi hermana les envía esto. Ambas creemos que un poco de agua fresca no les vendrá mal.

Carol le sonrió y aceptó el bidón con gusto.

—Gracias, cariño. Mi nombre es Carol.

—Yo soy Dale— dijo el viejo y le extendió una mano callosa y arrugada.

—Me llamo Beth. Si me necesitan pueden buscarme en la casa— señaló tras de sí la edificación y un poco más tranquila comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Beth podía oír el pulso detrás de sus orejas. No podía creer cuán difícil le había sido tener que hablar con esas personas. Ella acreditaba un poco de este inusual comportamiento a que en el campamento se podría encontrar a Daryl en cualquier momento, pero dentro suyo sabía que había algo más. Reticencia a estar con otras personas y un deseo incontrolable de pedir ayuda. Pero la menuda rubia aún no lograba descifrar por qué debía pedir auxilio. Se sentía enferma, y comenzaba a dudar seriamente sobre su salud mental. Beth estaba segura que podía manejar una depresión pero alguna enfermedad como la bipolaridad no. No entendía cómo horas antes estaba ansiosa de conocer personas nuevas y ahora, sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

La sombra de los árboles la amparaban y ella pasó su mano por la chapa un poco caliente de la caravana. Intentaba que el aire entrara por su nariz con regularidad pero la presión en la garganta se lo impedía. Y la idea de cruzarse al cazador, complicaba la tarea aún más. La verdad es que no había pensado muy bien qué iba a hacer.

¿Debía decirle a su padre? ¿A su hermana? ¿Qué pasaría con Jimmy? Ella odiaba la idea de un Jimmy territorial. Sostenerla como si fuera su propiedad. Ella no era de nadie. Ni de Jimmy ni de Daryl. Aunque alguna vez sí lo haya sido. Igualmente, de cierta forma justificaba el accionar de Jimmy. El joven debía de odiar a Daryl Dixon quizá más de lo que lo odiaba ella.

Un golpe seco y ruidoso la sacó de su torpe y enredada ensoñación. Tuvo que sostenerse de la misma puerta que la había empujado hacia atrás para no caer al suelo.

—¡Idio…— Daryl se detuvo a mitad de camino y la miró sorprendido— mierda.

La rubia al oír _su voz _y al percibir _ese_ perfume, sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas alteradas. Quería darse la cabeza contra la caravana pero apostaba que la actitud llamaría la atención de más de uno. ¡Venía tan bien! Había logado entregar el agua sin tartamudear, caminar sin tropezar y sobrevivir al intento de socializar con otras personas. ¿Por qué debía encontrárselo a _él?_ ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo necesitadas, debía ser _él?_

Beth irguió su mentón y se estabilizó cepillándose el cabello con una mano. Empezó a caminar otra vez hacia la casa cuando la gran mano de Daryl presionó sobre su delgado brazo. Enseguida temió que pudiera notar que había adelgazado y sintió ese pavor invadiéndola nuevamente. Sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo y por cómo se oscurecía la mirada del hombre, entendió que él también la sintió.

—¿Qué haces? —siseó Beth —suéltame. —Ahora forcejeó con su brazo, que Daryl liberó inmediatamente.

—Hey —murmuró él tú…— ¿tú estás bien?

—¿Te importa? — preguntó la rubia con rencor.

Se había imaginado muchas veces el reencuentro con Daryl Dixon. Pero si Beth debía ser sincera consigo misma, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan pronto y aunque ella intentara negarlo, no estaba preparada.

— Beth —Daryl se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado. Beth podía ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos —sabes que _sí_ me importa.

Beth sintió de nuevo esa sensación que la llenaba desde el primer día que había conocido al hombre. Esa sensación de tener una razón para vivir, una razón que la hacía sentir culpable. Alzó las cejas y rió amargamente, llamando la atención de algunos en el campamento. Pudo ver de reojo que Dale dejaba los binoculares y comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos.

— No, no es así. Y ahora suéltame, ya —Beth tiró con fuerza de su brazo y casi tropezó con sus propios pies pero enseguida ya estaba trotando hacia la casa.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente sujetándose el brazo donde el hombre había tocado, sintiendo ese picor que era agradable y frío a la vez. Valientemente, se tragó las lágrimas y caminó sin pensar en qué detrás, dejaba a aquel hombre.

…

Había estado consultando los mapas de la zona que tenía Rick para organizar la búsqueda de Sophia, pero las cartografías sólo mostraban carreteras y caminos alternativos, no servía para lo que él necesitaba realmente. Daryl necesitaba conocer a fondo la geografía del lugar, para saber con qué podía llegar a cruzarse por el camino. Suspiró resignado y se subió a la caravana para beber un poco de agua fría.

Se rascaba el mentón distraídamente cuando vio una cabellera rubia flotar cerca a la casa grande. Acercó el rostro un poco más hacia la ventana que estaba un poco sucia y reconoció a Beth bajar los escalones con su mirada perdida y un bidón de agua en las manos.

Daryl sintió el corazón bombear sangre velozmente y retrocedió del cristal cuando la menuda figura de la joven se acercaba más y más al campamento. Aunque sonara estúpido, no había pensado aún en cómo iba a hablar con ella. Ni siquiera sabía si ella saldría de aquella gran casa. Pero ahora, al verla acercarse, con ese movimiento de caderas que hipnotizaba a Daryl. Él sonrió, recordando el día en el que él se lo había mencionado y ella no se había percatado que movía sus piernas de esa forma que encendía la lujuria en el hombre.

Mucho tiempo Daryl creyó que lo que sentía por Beth no era más que un encaprichamiento. Él tenía treinta y cuatro años cuando la conoció, que por ese entonces ella contaba con diecisiete. ¿Por qué una jovencita cómo ella podía fijarse en un hombre como él, viejo y curtido por la vida? ¿Por qué él, ya un hombre mayor, podía fijarse en una niña que apenas sabía las cosas básicas de la vida?

Las respuestas eran simples. Sucedió, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Era algo que Daryl no era capaz de negar.

Sin embargo, había una razón de gran peso para que ellos no estuvieran juntos. Quizá, ahora que el mundo se acababa, Beth nunca se enteraría lo sucedido en aquel almacén de cuarta. Quizá, ella nunca sabría las razones por las cuales él huía algún tiempo con Merle como única compañía. Pero algo que el cazador había aprendido, era que siempre se sabía la verdad. Si él tenía esa pequeña esperanza, era culpa de ella y su forma de pensar, que alguna vez hizo estragos en su alma.

Y cuando la oyó hablar con Dale y Carol, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de la caravana y chocó con ella. Daryl podía reconocer como su cuerpo se tensaba y a la vez se pegaba sin quererlo al suyo. Se acoplaban, era como si cada cuerpo fuera la mitad del otro. Pero enseguida, aquellas dagas azules taladraron su mente. Y luego se había ido de allí, hecha una furia y dejándolo solo, una vez más.

Daryl se quedó allí parado con el aroma de ella flotando en el aire y aún un poco atontado y confundido. ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan… fría?

Daryl no había tenido demasiado tiempo para observar libremente a la pequeña Greene pero esos escasos minutos le habían sido suficientes. Cuando sujetó su brazo, lo notó más delgado. Cuando detalló su rostro, no pasó desapercibido ese color tan pálido, tan inusual en ella. Cuando escuchó su voz, parecía una versión de él mismo, escupiendo veneno y maldad pero con menos palabras.

Y cuando vio sus ojos… ¡sus ojos! Eran totalmente diferentes a los ojos que él vio por primera vez aquella noche de julio. Ni siquiera era el mismo azul. Daryl sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio dos pozos profundos y oscuros, sin vida y a la vez tan tranquilos. El cazador podía reconocer el inicio de la resignación en ellos y temía el resultado final.

….

— Daryl — exclamó Dale. El aludido se volteó sorprendido — ¿sucede algo?

El arquero miró directamente a los ojos claros del hombre. Sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa y que el viejo no hablaría. El menor de los Dixon lo supo desde el momento en que vio al viejo con las dos chicas, Andrea y Amy. El hombre ya mayor, viudo y amable, destilaba honestidad. Pero Daryl no era de esas personas que contaba sus secretos o sentimientos a los demás. Beth, apenas conocía unos cuántos cuando la sinceridad lo atrapaba con ella entre sus brazos, esas noches prestadas.

— Nada, viejo.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó cuidadosamente apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera.

— Por supuesto que no —se atajó el cazador. —¿De dónde podría conocer una persona como yo a una princesa como aquella?

El viejo Dale lo observaba. Lo estudiaba. Y eso erizaba el vello de detrás del cuello de Daryl. Temía saberse descubierto. Pero pronto cerró la puerta de la caravana con un golpe y se aclaró la garganta.

— Iré a buscar a Rick —dijo escuetamente y comenzó a marcharse.

— Daryl —oyó una vez más y se volteó hastiado.—Sabes que eres un muchacho decente, ¿verdad?

El arquero lo miró por unos segundos. Un par de personas le habían dicho eso alguna vez, pero la bocota de Merle siempre se encargaba de negarlo. Beth se lo había dicho alguna vez, pero ahora algo le decía al menor de los Dixon que ella ya no pensaba eso de él. Daryl negó con la cabeza, se rió y siguió su camino.

…

Beth estaba sentada en el sillón individual con un té entre sus manos y un libro olvidado en su regazo. Observaba con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana al grupo del señor Grimes comer tranquilamente en su campamento. La familia Greene tenía por costumbre almorzar temprano, así que ella ya llevaba dos tazas de té de rosa mosqueta.

Todas las tardes, Jimmy y Hershel se dedicaban a arreglar cualquier desperfecto en los cercos que rodeaban y protegían la propiedad. Patricia vigilaba al niño. Así que la rubia se quedó sola, sin ninguna tarea qué hacer y con sus pensamientos enredados.

Pero en silencio, ese silencio que la dejaba atontada y pensativa.

No se atrevía a pasear por los campos que la vieron crecer, temiendo encontrarse por ahí al menor de los Dixon una vez más; pero ésta vez a solas totalmente. No obstante, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ello algún día. Pero rogaba a Dios que ese día no llegara pronto. No quería lidiar con esa mezcla de sensaciones cuando él se hallaba cerca. Aún le debía una charla a Jimmy, que se había negado a hablarle en el transcurso del día y se fue con su padre sin una mirada. Beth temía, que esta vez él regresara como alguna vez lo hizo Shawn y su última conversación habría sido un intercambio de miradas rabiosas y llenas de rencor.

La rubia intentó hacer de lado ese rencor acumulado y pensó que quizá era hora de estirar las piernas. Un poco harta de estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes e ignorando el vórtice de ser encontrada, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Pensó en tomar un caballo y creyó que sería la mejor idea. Revisó en el establo y no encontró al nervioso Nelly. Le pareció extraño, ya que nadie más que ella se atrevía a montarlo con éxito.

Le puso agua fresca a los demás caballos y ensilló uno de los últimos potrillos que su padre había adquirido antes que todo se fuera al demonio. Era negro, todo un semental. Se llamaba Tom, como el viejo Tom. Otis le había puesto así. Beth sonrió con nostalgia y se subió con cuidado de no asustarlo.

Se amoldó rápidamente a la suave cabalgata de Tom y más rápido que lento, estaba disfrutando mucho su paseo, qué, meses antes era una rutina.

Disfrutó de cada segundo arriba de su caballo, sintiendo el sol cálido sobre su cabeza y lamentándose de no haber traído sombrero. Cabalgó con tranquilidad por todos esos prados, hasta llegar a una de las cercas más alejadas de la casa. Ella no temía encontrarse con uno de esos seres. Ella realmente lo deseaba.

No vio a su madre y a su hermano en ese estado. Su padre no lo permitió. Simplemente, los aisló antes de que ella pudiera pensar. Y Beth no era una de esas niñas que iban en contra de las órdenes de su padre. Sinceramente, le sorprendía que Maggie se quedara callada. Ella sí era rebelde y valiente, capaz de retrucarle a su padre cualquier cosa. Pero parecía que el dolor de la enfermedad la había mantenido callada.

Beth se puso una mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de localizar algo a la distancia. Pero más allá de los cercos, sólo había campo. Ni una sola vida. Ni uno solo de esos seres. Sólo ella, Tom y el sol.

Un poco frustrada y con la desazón nuevamente sobre su cabeza, decidió tomar el camino de regreso a casa. Una ráfaga de viento alzo cierto aroma que le era familiar. Madera y tierra mojada. Con una sensación de vértigo, recordó que era el aroma que acompañaba a Daryl.

Nunca pensó volver a encontrárselo. Quizá, antes que el mundo se acabara, pensó que podía llegar a cruzárselo. Pero cuando ella tuviera treinta y el cincuenta, cuando ella tuviera hijos y un atento esposo y él sólo tuviera a Merle. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la decisión que él había tomado.

La rubia podía entender por qué amaba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo. Ella daba fe que las personas más importantes después de sus padres eran Shawn y Maggie. Pero no podía entender como era capaz de proteger a una persona que había nacido para hacer el mal. Para traicionarlo cuando Daryl se diera la vuelta.

Egoístamente, Beth culpaba a Merle Dixon de la separación entre ella y su hermano. Pero en su interior, sabía que Daryl huyó temeroso ante lo que sentía frente a ella. Y sí, le creía que Merle le debía plata a algún tipo de mala suerte. O algo más. Sin embargo, la menuda joven no era capaz de perdonarlo.

Luego de varias horas bajo el sol, llegó a la granja a eso de las cinco de la tarde. El compañero de la luna estaba a un costado y pudo divisar en la casa cierto movimiento. Se bajó de Tom, un poco asustada y se encontró a Jimmy sentado en los escalones del porche.

— Hola —saludó ella tirando del caballo.

— Hola —el muchacho parecía sombrío.

— Hey —susurró. —¿Sucedió algo?

Jimmy se rascó el mentón. Sus ojos parecían apagados y preocupados.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con el idiota ese?

Beth, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la casa, pavorida de encontrar alguien cerca y que puedan oírlo.

— Jimmy —masculló. —¿Realmente tienes que hablar de esto ahora y aquí?

— Sí, ahora. Porque sé cómo eres y sé cómo sientes por él. Sé que si él en estos momentos estuviera herido irías corriendo a verlo —retrucó el joven parándose y mirando desde arriba a Beth.

No era mucho más alto que ella pero contaba, pero lo era al fin. Beth se sintió extrañamente furiosa ante la insinuación de Jimmy. Ella no haría eso. Sabía que no lo haría. Y además, dudaba que Daryl Dixon pudiera ser herido de gravedad.

— Te equivocas —dijo finalmente, apretando los dientes.

— Pues te aviso entonces. El hombre está siendo revisado por tu padre. Se ganó una flecha y un disparo en la cabeza.

Beth podría describir los próximos segundos como un mar de confusión. Eran olas, heladas que se acercaban y la dejaban entumecida. Y cuando retrocedían, el pánico la invadía.

Soltó su caballo y caminó torpemente hacia el interior de la casa.

….

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, MUCHACHAS Y MUCHACHOS!**

**Espero que este año sea el triple de mejor que el que acabamos de despedir (en Argentina, desde hace dos horas) y que la pasen muy muy lindo.**

**Soy mala para estos mensajes cursis jaja así que vamos directo al chap?**

**Bueno, acá les traigo uno editado. Ya estamos casi llegando a la trama donde me quedé antes de encontrar beta y ya HABRÁ CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS, para las que me leían desde el principio.**

**Quería dejárselos ahora (en Argentina jeje son las 02.03 del 1 de enero del 2015, a las 14 hs debo estar arriba de un auto) porque mañana ya me voy a trabajar y el tema internet será algo complicado. Nunca dejaré ni ESTE NI OTRO de los fanfics que tengo en proyecto. Sí, tendré más tiempo libre posiblemente pero la variable "ciber" ser verá complicado.**

**Gracias por su eterno apoyo, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES. No Saben cuan feliz me hacen cad vez que me llegan sus notificaciones, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tengo SIEMPRE. **

**El próximo está en "reparación" y ya habrá noticias de él:D**

**¡Nos leeremos por ahí y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**¡Cambio y fuera!**

**Kicky.**


	5. Memorias (editado)

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Chapter cinco: "Memorias" (editado)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia. Di NO al plagio.**_

_**Advertencia:**__** lo que está en bastardilla (cursiva) son recuerdos, flashbacks o pensamientos. Este capi NO ESTÁ totalmente aceptado por mi beta, ya que no se lo envíe por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero dudo que a ustedes les moleste mucho. Gracias por eso de todas formas!**_

"**Esto es lo que deseaba ahora. Una señal que le dijese que el mundo inmenso lo aceptaba y le dejaba tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que debía pensar.**

**Un vaso de leche, una manzana, una pera".**

**Fahreinheit 451- Ray Bradbury.**

* * *

_Daryl oyó el portazo de su casa y se estiró sobre el destartalado sofá que tenían. Lo había comprado en una oferta, no era el mejor sofá del mundo y estaba seguro que Merle se había echado a más de una mujer allí, pero era un sofá al fin y al cabo. Cómodo y grande: sofá._

_Los jadeos de su hermano llamaron su atención y cuando lo vio llegar desde el pasillo del departamento con una mano sujetando su estómago sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. Y unos segundos después fue peor cuando notó que la musculosa blanca y sucia que llevaba Merle ese día, tenía una gran mancha roja. Era sangre._

—_Qué demonios_—_ masculló ayudando al mayor de los Dixon a sentarse en el sofá._

_Este prácticamente cayó sobre el mueble arrastrando un poco a Daryl con él. El cazador se enderezó rápidamente y quiso ir a buscar algo con que parar la hemorragia cuando la mano de Merle, sudorosa y viscosa a causa de su propia sangre, lo detuvo de un tirón que casi hace caer al hermano menor._

—_Daryl…_

—_Merle, debo…_

—_Mate a un chico, Daryl. Acabo de matar a un muchacho_—_ y Daryl pudo ver como los ojos del mayor de los Dixon, estaban anegados de lágrimas._

_Y supo que las cosas estaban verdaderamente jodidas._

* * *

—¡Bethy! —chilló Maggie y sacudió a su hermana levemente —¿dónde estabas? Papá te necesita, Daryl ha llegado en un estado terrible. Lávate las manos y ve, ¡ya!

Beth se sentía en una nebulosa, caminaba guiada por Maggie quien le iba describiendo el estado del arquero. La muchacha rubia entró a la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Shawn tambaleándose y vio al hombre con el torso desnudo dándole la espalda, a su padre examinando con presteza las heridas, al Rick y Shane sentados en una silla. Beth respiró más tranquila al ver que Daryl estaba consciente.

—Bethy, por fin llegas. Prepara los antibióticos y la aguja. Encárgate de que el hilo esté esterilizado— ordenó su padre sin titubear.

—Claro, papá.

Ella se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde los utensilios necesarios estaban extendidos a lo largo de este. Su padre higienizaba la zona herida con proeza la mientras Daryl explicaba lo que había sucedido.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió con mi caballo? — preguntó suavemente Hershel.

—¿El que casi me mató? Si es inteligente, ya está fuera del país— contestó el sureño hoscamente.

—Lo llamamos Nelly, como el nervioso Nelly. Si lo hubieras pedido, quizá te podríamos haber advertido de ese detalle. Beth, pásame el hilo y aguja y tú limpia la herida de la cabeza— ordenó el comarca Greene ignorando el tono utilizado por Daryl.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y humedeció un algodón con solución desinfectante. Daryl parecía incómodo desnudo del torso para arriba frente a todas esas personas y hacía lo posible por taparse con las sábanas blancas de la cama que contrastaban con la sangre y la tierra pegada a su cuerpo. Beth entendía el porqué de esa actitud. Él quería ocultar las cicatrices. Beth las había tocado, muchas veces, pero sólo las había visto una vez. Y por eso, se ganó una gran discusión con el hombre.

La muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó la mano a la cabeza de Daryl. Por suerte, la herida no era profunda. Cuando Jimmy había dicho que el hombre había recibido un disparo en la cabeza Beth se imaginó lo peor. El algodón rozó la herida y él se tensó en su lugar.

—Lo siento, dolerá un poco— susurró Beth ensimismada en su tarea.

Daryl gruñó en respuesta. Pero lo que Beth aún no se daba cuenta, que si él gruñía, no era por el dolor. Por todos los cielos, él había soportado toda clase de dolores. Pero él gruñía, porque el calor de Beth lo hipnotizaba y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. La muchacha continuó haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente, sin notar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Daryl.

—Bethy, termina con eso y véndalo. Luego que tome una píldora del frasco de tapa rosa— se volteó y miró al herido postrado en la cama— son antibióticos, nada más. Yo iré a hablar con Rick y Shane fuera.

Ella asintió una vez más y comenzó a sacar algunas manchas de tierra que Daryl tenía en el rostro con una toalla húmeda de la catalana que halló en la mesa de noche.

—Dios mío, ¿te has arrastrado por el lodo o qué? Eres la mugre andando— comentó Beth en voz baja refregando la mejilla del hombre y echando el cabello hacia atrás.

—Niña, he rodado por una colina y una flecha me ha atravesado. Lamento si no pensé en la higiene personal— retrucó sarcásticamente él.

Ella bufó sin pensarlo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, para tener mayor acceso a la hora de vendarla la cabeza. Y fue en ese momento, que notó la cercanía. Antaño, sólo estaba preocupada por curar esas heridas y saber que él estaba sano y salvo. Pero ahora, cuando la tranquilidad la invadía y estaban solos en aquella habitación, todo parecía encajar. Y entendió porque Daryl no paraba de moverse y bufar cada cinco segundos.

La rubia, lentamente, terminó de vendarlo y se sentó una vez más. Él la miraba, como aquellos días. Ella, notaba su corazón latir con fuerza. Quería acercarse a él pero no podía, ni debía. No podía permitirse caer de nuevo ante la necesidad de sentirle cerca. _Más cerca._

Daryl nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Sin embargo, siempre se hacía entender con las miradas. O sólo sucedía con ella, parecía que esa chica podía descifrar cada pincelada de azul en sus ojos para luego expresarlo ella en palabras. Y él sabía que este momento no era la excepción, ella le dedicó una expresión tan desconsolada. Sus ojos grandes, azules y apagados

—No, no digas nada. Bébete esto, te calmara el dolor— Beth prácticamente le tiró los antibióticos y se paró de un salto, saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.

Dejando a Daryl solo con sus pensamientos. Y el dolor.

* * *

_Sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Se tropezó con una silla mal puesta y se estabilizó con una risita tonta. Debía hallar a Jimmy antes de que fuera más tarde o Maggie no podría cubrirla más en su casa. Podía apostar que unas almohadas acomodadas en su cama y la puerta entreabierta con la luz de su mesilla apagada no iban a ser suficiente distracción para su madre._

_Esa mujer podía ser Sherlock Holmes versión femenina cuando la situación ameritaba y Beth aprendió con su hermana mayor, que lo mejor era no despertar ese lado en su madre._

_La rubia divisó un sombrero de vaquero un par de mesas hacia su izquierda. Sabía que era el muchacho que la buscaba. Se dirigió hacia allí, con su pulso tembloroso y la espalda sudada a causa del calor en aquel bar. Llevaba unos shorts de vaquero y una camiseta simple pero bonita y sus clásicas zapatillas. Un par de personas se dieron vuelta al mirarla, pareciendo tan campesina y tan poco chica citadina._

—_Hey, bonita ¿a dónde vas?_

_Una mano grande y sudorosa sostuvo su brazo desnudo. Beth se volteó rápidamente y se topó con un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo rapado y una mirada lujuriosa. Ella forcejeó unos segundos y sintió un atisbo de temor._

—_Suélteme_— _murmuró ella._

—_Pero dulzura, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato por aquí? Tengo unos cuantos amigos que estarán encantados de beber contigo. Y de ti_—_ comentó subjetivamente y Beth pudo oler el alcohol impregnado en su ser._

—_Estoy con un amigo que vendrá pronto. No creo que usted quiera problemas_—_ logró decir con la lengua pesada a causa del poco alcohol ingerido y dudando que Jimmy pudiera hacer algo con ese hombre de gran porte._

—_¡Niña, yo puedo con cualquier amigo tuyo!_ —_ le guiñó un ojo y tironeó de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo_—_ dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

—_Merle, déjala en paz, haz el favor._

_Beth levantó la mirada y se encontró con otro hombre. Probablemente rondaba los treinta años. Y se topó con los ojos más maravillosos que alguna vez había visto. Eran azules, pero denotaban lucha continua. Con sus sentimientos y con la vida. Y ocultaban secretos, secretos que Beth se encontró deseando escuchar. El hombre tocó el brazo del tipo que tenía sujeta a la joven rubia y lo alejó de ella._

—_Vete_—_ le ordenó a Beth y ella no dudo en hacerlo._

_Se alejó de allí un poco más ligera y se sobó el brazo adolorida por la presión que ese tal Merle había implementado sobre ella. Salió de allí casi a los trompicones y el aire de verano la sorprendió agobiándola un momento. Jimmy se encontraba apoyado en la camioneta con una cerveza en la mano. El chico, al ver a su amiga tan agitada frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. Sarah Jones que había estado sofocando al chico por unos cuantos meses, también se acercó a ella con la preocupación pintada en su rostro de igual manera que el rubio._

—_Beth, ¿sucede algo?_

_Ella quiso abrir la boca para explicar lo que había sucedido cuando las puertas del bar se abrieron con gran estropicio y se logró ver un grupo de hombres peleando duramente. Jimmy tiró de la rubia hacia él para evitar que uno de esos tipos cayera encima de Beth._

—_¡Detente, hermano!_

_Beth comprobó horrorizada que eran los tipos que habían forcejado con ella hacía unos minutos. Algunos espectadores lograron separarlos sujetándolos con fuerza a ambos. El hombre mayor, el que sujetó con fuerza a Beth se pasaba la mano por la cabeza nerviosamente._

—_¡Quién te crees, chiquillo!_ —_espetó hacia el hombre joven que la había salvado _—_ ¿me cambiarás por una perra rubiecita? ¿Desde cuándo eres defensor de pobres? ¡Siempre lo supe, Darylina, eres débil!_

_El hombre de ojos azules se zafó de los brazos que lo sujetaban y comenzó a marcharse de allí, con grandes zancadas y una caminata particular. Beth tiró de ella hacia su dirección y Jimmy la sostuvo con más fuerza._

—_¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el muchacho estupefacto._

—_¡Él impidió que me violaran o mataran o secuestraran allí dentro, déjame ir a verlo!_ —_ exclamó la menuda chica zafándose del agarre de Jimmy y corrió en dirección al hombre de ojos color tormenta._

* * *

Daryl escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se tapó un poco más.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó suavemente Carol.

—Tal como me veo.

Carol titubeó en su lugar y lo miró apenada. Él odiaba esas miradas, todos se la daban cuando él era un crío y lo exasperaba. Él ya no era un niño abandonado a la suerte del mundo, no necesitaba esas estúpidas miradas.

—Te traje un poco de cena. Debes estar hambriento.

Daryl miró la bandeja que la mujer dejó sobre la mesilla de luz y se volteó nuevamente. Pensó que ella se había ido cuando sintió una calidez característica de una persona cerca de su cuerpo y luego la presión de los labios de Carol sobre su frente vendada. Él se quedó mudo e inmóvil en su lugar, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

—Cuidado, tengo suturas— se encargó de gruñir sin embargo.

—Debes saber algo— exclamó la mujer de repente, mirándolo seriamente. Luego de un corto silencio, ella prosiguió— Hoy hiciste más por mi pequeña que lo que hizo su padre en toda su vida.

Daryl la miró un poco atónito. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Nadie le había agradecido algo en su vida con tanta sinceridad y a la vez con tanta derrota. Carol parecía consumirse con el pasar de las horas sin su hija.

—No hice nada que Rick o Shane no hubieran hecho— intentó restarle importancia.

—Lo sé— dijo firmemente Carol— eres igual de bueno que ellos. En todo.

Finalmente, la mujer se fue de la habitación, con sus suaves pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Daryl se tumbó boca arriba, ignorando la comida que minuto tras minuto se enfriaba. La habitación donde se hallaba era pequeña pero ligeramente acogedora. Sin embargo, el menor de los Dixon se sentía ajeno a todo aquello. Parecía que hasta hacía poco, el cuarto había sido habitado por un muchacho joven. Algunos folletos de universidades de años anteriores colgaban de un panel de corcho mal trecho y un par de gorras de sosball repartidas en algunas estanterías. De repente, Daryl recordó que Beth tenía un hermano y que desde que habían llegado no lo había visto una sola vez.

Sintió que los ojos le pesaban, aturdiendo al hombre quien se negaba a sucumbir al sueño. Daryl sabía que en el momento que cayera en brazos del dios Morfeo, las pesadillas no dejarían de atosigarlo y era lo último que necesitaba. Chicos muertos, Merle crucificado, Beth llorando.

_Noté que no has seguido buscando al viejo Merle._

Daryl se pasó una de sus manos por los ojos, tratando de despertarse. Daryl sí lo buscó. O de eso se quería convencer él mismo. Pero ahora, comenzaba a cuestionarlo. Cuestionarlo todo.

_¿Ahora eres su perra? _

El arquero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No sabía porque no dejaba de oír la voz de su hermano susurrar esas cosas en su mente. Quizá, él estuviera ahí. Recorrió la mirada por el cuarto, pero solo notó la oscuridad alumbrada por la tenue luz de lámpara. Allí no había nadie más que él. Algunos sonidos fuera de la ventana como sapos, grillos y el viento susurrando lo alentaban a no cerrar los ojos pero el sueño parecía más y más fuerte.

_Un chiste, eso eres. Jugando de mandadero para un montón de cobardes, negros y demócratas._

El cazador se acurrucó sobre sí mismo intentando mantener la línea que dividía lo real de la fantasía. Pero el trabajo comenzaba a complicarse, porque la voz de Merle no se detenía y aquello no servía más que para acrecentar su nerviosismo.

_No eres más que un fenómeno para ellos, un campesino basura. Eso es todo lo que eres._

Daryl abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, tratando de buscar paz. Una paz que no llegaría. ¿Por qué buscaba a Sophia? _Porque ella es Beth_, le dijo una voz en su interior. No, ella no es Beth. Beth está allí, detrás de esa puerta, cuidando de él y mirándolo resentida. Sophia era solo una niña. _¿Por qué la buscas, Daryl? _

_Se están riendo de ti, a tus espaldas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tengo una noticia para ti, hijo._

Porque Sophia es él. Ese niño que lloró perdido en el bosque, ese niño que lloró cada vez que su padre lastimaba su espalda, ese niño que pedía por una madre cuando ésta se perdía en las botellas de ron, ese niño que tropezaba y su hermano lo levantaba, a los golpes e insultos pero lo levantaba. Ese niño que sólo tenía a su hermano. Y Sophia, sólo la tenía a su madre. Y Carol necesitaba a todo ese grupo.

_Un día de estos, te van a raspar de sus zapatos como si fueras mierda de perro. Ellos no son tu familia, tu sangre._

_Ahora, escúchame bien. Nunca nadie se va a preocupar por ti excepto yo, hermanito. Nadie lo hará._

Beth si se preocupaba por él, lo vio cuando ella entró con el rostro inundado por el pánico por esa puerta y se acercó a él. Porque en esa chica siempre iba a ver alguien que se preocupara de buena manera. Como también se preocupaban Dale, Rick o Carol. De una manera muy distinta a la de Merle.

Porque Daryl Dixon no estaba _realmente_ solo.

* * *

—_¡Hey!_ —_ gritó Beth._

_El hombre joven se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la encaró._

—_¿Qué quieres, rubita?_

_Beth se detuvo a tiempo, antes de estrellarse con él de lleno. Pudo observar que tenía un labio partido y un ojo un poco hincado. Seguramente, mañana tendría una tonalidad oscura. Beth titubeó en su lugar. Le sacaba casi una cabeza y media más de altura. Se sentía agradablemente pequeña frente a él._

—_Yo… me gustaría agradecerte. Y curarte esas heridas._

_El hombre se rió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ignorando a la rubia por completo. Ella corrió detrás de él y lo sujetó por el brazo. Daryl se detuvo al instante, sintiéndose repentinamente atacado. Era una persona que respetaba mucho su espacio personal. _

—_¿Qué haces?_ —_ preguntó él a regañadientes viendo como ella lo arrastraba hacia uno de los bancos públicos._

—_Te curaré. Y después si quieres, te marchas. Pero quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste allá adentro. Quizá me hubiera pasado algo malo. Muy malo._

_Daryl se dijo que la muchacha tenía razón. Con Merle y sus amiguitos eran capaces de todos. Y cuando vio que su hermano tenía esa mirada sobre la adolescente temió lo peor. Por eso reaccionó a favor de la chica y por eso se ganó un par de golpes de parte su hermano. Él debía admitir que Merle golpeaba duro._

—_¡Beth Greene! ¡Vuelve aquí mismo o juro que llamaré a Maggie o peor aún a Shawn!_

_Daryl pudo ver que la muchacha se volteaba y vio que otro chico, más o menos de la edad de la rubia se acercaba corriendo con otra adolescente a su lado. La chica rubia se rió fuerte y le restó importancia a los gritos de su amigo, quien enrojeció de furia._

—_Jimmy, pareces mamá cada vez que le damos de comer de más a las gallinas. Ahora, por favor, ¿me traes el botiquín de la camioneta?_

—_¿Me hablas enserio?- preguntó el aludido con las cejas alzadas._

—_Claro que sí, Jimmy. Él me salvó dentro de ese bar así que ahora, por favor haz lo que digo_—_ suplicó Beth sonriendo amablemente._

* * *

Beth oía el silencio luego de la pregunta de Glenn acerca de la guitarra. Cuando sintió la mirada triste de su hermana sobre el pobre muchacho, supo que Maggie estaba verdaderamente prendida de él. Ya tendría ella que lidiar con su padre, Beth no se entrometería. Glenn no parecía mal chico, sólo un poco tonto.

La rubia jugó con su tenedor y las papas en su plato, hasta que un golpecito en su rodilla hizo levantar su mirada. Jimmy la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios e hizo señas con sus ojos hacia su lado derecho. Beth no pudo evitar pensar que el enojo se le había pasado bastante rápido. Luego de la insistencia de las miradas de Jimmy, la menor de los Greene decidió volver a la realidad y hacerle caso. Para cuando devolvía su atención a la mesa, Jimmy ya negaba con la cabeza y Glenn comenzaba a murmurar algunas excusas tontas para salirse de la mesa. Beth miró a su hermana que levantó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero.

—A qué tienen algo— apostilló Jimmy por lo bajo, bebiendo un poco de agua haciéndose el disimulado.

—Apuesto toda tu mensualidad a que ya se acostaron— bromeó Beth y al ver el rostro súbitamente triste del muchacho, recayó en lo que había dicho.

Ya no servían las apuestas. Ya no servía el dinero. La mensualidad no existía.

Sólo importaba sobrevivir, eso decían todos. Muy contrario a lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

—_Vamos, quédate quieto_—_ susurró Beth._

_Daryl gruñó para sí mismo e intentó moverse una vez más pero la chica rubia apretó con más fuerzas el labio partido. Rebelde sin causa, pensó ella._

—_Demonios_— _murmuró y alejó las pequeñas y cálidas manos de la muchachita_—_está bien. Estoy bien_—_ aseguró con voz ronca_— _ahora, déjame ir._

_Beth rió un poco y terminó por limpiar la pequeña herida. Podía oír los bufidos de Jimmy detrás del árbol y los intentos de Sarah Jones para besarlo. Eso la hacía reír más. Con paciencia, guardó sus utensilios de vuelta en el botiquín que Jimmy siempre llevaba en la camioneta._

—_Creo que tus amigos necesitan una habitación_— _opinó el nombre._

—_Ella necesita un consolador, querrás decir_—_ respondió la adolescente entre risas._

_El hombre se tensó en su lugar y ella se rio aún más. Él parecía verdaderamente incómodo y se levantó de un salto, haciendo que ella lo imitara. La rubia era bastante menuda y pequeña, parecía apenas una cría._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —_ preguntó de sopetón Daryl._

—_Diecisiete, ¿y tú?_

—_¿Y andas por aquí sola? Vete a la cama, niña_— contestó esquivo él ante la pregunta de ella.

_La joven frunció el ceño pero luego le restó importancia con la mano._

—_Mi nombre es Beth. Beth Greene_—_ ella le extendió la mano._

_Daryl sentía que debía salir corriendo de allí. Algo le decía, que las cosas iban a cambiar si seguía ahí parado hablando con adolescentes hormonales que necesitaban habitaciones. O consoladores, según la menuda muchacha. Pero su mano respondió al gesto de la chica sin permiso, y estrelló aquella mano pequeña con algo de fuerza._

—_Daryl Dixon, princesa de Australia._

—_No soy princesa. Y Australia no tiene princesas._

* * *

Beth sentía un nudo muy atado en su espalda. Esa noche no había sido la mejor, no había parado de rememorar el calor de Daryl. Y sólo pensar que estaban separados por sólo doscientos metros no ayudaba mucho. Por eso mayor parte de la noche se lo había pasado dando vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda que nunca logró hallar.

Así que esa mañana se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que el sueño la había derrotado cerca de las seis de la mañana. Cuando caminó fuera de su cuarto, encontró a su padre ligeramente apoyado en una de las ventanas del comedor mirando hacia fuera, más específicamente al campamento de Rick. Beth caminó hacia él y siguió su mirada. Allí se encontraba aquel hombre que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior. Agitó la cabeza, como si así podría sacarse su recuerdo. Su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo has dormido, Bethy?

—Bien, papi-— mintió ella— ¿y tú?

—También— luego le pasó una mano por los cabellos dorados y se quedaron allí unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio.

Vieron entrar a Patricia y a Jimmy en silencio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde estaban Hershel y Beth. El hombre mayor se paró derecho y Beth se quedó allí parada esperando a que Jimmy dijera lo que tenía qué decir. Porque conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía, sabía que con esa expresión en el rostro debía decir algo.

—Hershel—comenzó el muchacho bastante nervioso.

—¿Si?

—Bueno… Shane ha dicho que hoy dará unas clases de disparo. Y Patricia y yo pensamos que… sería bueno aprender por lo menos lo básico, para estar listos, ya sabes— murmuró rápidamente y luego clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Hershel pareció pensárselo unos segundos y después, con un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza. Beth se giró a mirarlo, sorprendida. Su padre nunca había disparado su arma desde que ella tuviera memoria.

—Jovencito, sé que no soy tu padre pero estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Así que aprecio que hayas pedido mi autorización. Tanto así como a Patricia. Pienso que sin Otis ahora…necesitemos a alguien que tenga más puntería que este viejo.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír a Hershel darle su consentimiento y salió de la casa prácticamente saltando. Beth rodó los ojos. Jimmy anhelaba manejar un arma tanto como la cura de la enfermedad y eso ponía un poco nerviosa a Beth. Hershel los vio a ambos, al joven y a Patricia, partir de allí quedándose nuevamente a solas con Beth. La muchacha se entretuvo mirando la biblioteca, notando enseguida que faltaba un libro

—Papi, falta…

—Sí, se lo ha llevado Andrea. Ha dicho que quizá a Daryl le apetezca leer un poco mientras termina de recuperarse. La mujer se siente bastante culpable, ella le ha disparado.

Los dedos de Beth se cerraron con fuerza en el estante de madera al oír aquello. Se regañó a sí misma pero su mente también le dijo que ella no era una persona que no se preocupaba por los demás. Y ella se preocupaba por Daryl. Quizá hoy en día fuera la única persona que se preocupaba por Daryl. Luego de Merle.

—Bethy…

—¿Si, papi?

—¿Qué piensas acerca de tomar clases de disparo?

Ella levantó el rostro observando a su padre sorprendida, por segunda vez en el día. El hombre que la miraba entre asustado y preocupado, era el hombre que siempre le había enseñado a no dejarse influenciar por la violencia. Él que le enseñó a tratar de erradicar la violencia de este mundo. Y ahora, le preguntaba por clases de disparo.

—Yo…

—Sé que no es algo muy lindo. Pero debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes mi niña? — dijo acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

La joven muchacha lo pensó por unos momentos. No estaba segura de acatar el pedido de su padre. Sabía que de esa forma cooperaría para que todos estuvieran de alguna manera un poco más seguros pero también sabía que causaría cierto molestar en su padre y no deseaba aquello. No cuándo su padre le había abierto las puertas a personas completamente desconocidas y él sin saberlo… le estaba dando techo, comida y ayuda médica a aquel hombre el cuál ella pensaba tanto.

Los ojos azules de su padre calaron en su alma. Él le pedía, le rogaba que hiciera lo que pedía. Por qué Hershel Greene seguía siendo un hombre de hueso y carne y el miedo lo acechaba como a cualquier otra persona. Así que ella, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y marchó siguiendo a Jimmy y Patricia.

* * *

Daryl podía oler la carne asarse y hasta podía oír el sonido clásico que esta acción producía. Se entretenía atravesando la red mosquitera con una flecha de su ballesta, sabía que más tarde esa noche se arrepentiría cuando los mosquitos no lo dejaran dormir cómodamente ni a él ni a los otros muchachos. Hacía un rato que Andrea se había ido de allí a la práctica de tiro sin antes disculparse y entregarle un libro para que las horas se pasaran más rápido.

Pero él no quería leer, porque le recordaba a su madre. Y a Beth. La madre de los hermanos Dixon murió cuando el menor de ellos tenía siete años. Vivían en una casa precaria y el invierno cruel de ese año había devastado a la débil y hermosa mujer. A pesar de que Daryl a veces se cuestionaba y le recriminaba al viento que ella podría haber detenido los maltratos de su padre, que ella podría haber dejado la bebida por sus hijos. Él la amaba. Por esos pequeños gestos que ella tenía, cuando estaba en sus cabales.

Cómo hacer una tarta de frambuesas cuando encontraba plata en los bolsillos de su padre sucios y éste estaba demasiado ebrio para saber que sucedía a su alrededor. O las canciones que ella tarareaba las noches de tormentas cuando el pequeño de los Dixon corría hacia su abrazo temeroso. O cuando ambos hermanos se riñaban entre ellos y la madre debía ir a curar los raspones y rasguños que Daryl le hacía a Merle, mientras éste se quejaba de que el más pequeño era un marica y peleaba como niña.

Y extrañamente, Beth tenía muchos de esos gestos con él. Quizá era porque la muchacha tenía demasiados gestos de madre, con sólo dieciocho años.

—Daryl, el almuerzo está listo, ¿quieres que te lo traiga? — la voz de Carol lo sorprendió y él negó con la cabeza.

—En un momento estoy allí.

Así que, dejó de lado el libro escondiéndolo entre la ropa sucia y decidió dejarlo olvidado, como el recuerdo de su madre. Y el de Beth.

* * *

_**HOLA, QUÉ TAL CÓMO LES VA? *baila en pijamas***_

_**Cómo andan, guapuras? Por acá de vuelta con un nuevo y editado capítulo de Roads. Espero que lo disfruten, aunque muchas reformas no le he hecho.**_

_**Creo que poco a poco vamos llegando a los puntos más altos de esta parte de la historia, hasta que pierdan la granja. Allí será todo de mi autoría, ya veremos con que se topan estos dos jeje**_

_**Disculpen la demora, la vida me atacó. Ya saben, si me van a dejar un review no legal ¿) o sea sin cuenta registrada en ffnet, les agradecería un mail para poder responderles. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer cuando se toman el trabajo de comentar, inclusive sin estar registradas. O si no, van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo chap para poder responderles **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, REVIEWS, FAVORITOS, TODO. LAS AMO. Son las mejores lectores que puedo tener.**_

_**GRACIAS TOTALES y cambio y fuera,**_

_**Kicky.**_


	6. Prácticamente muerto

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Chapter seis:**** Prácticamente muerto (Part I-editado)**

**Disclaimer: ****todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD le pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**Beta: la mejor que pude haber alguna vez imaginado **_**Gato Jazz.**_

**Dedicado a:**** Denisse W.H.D una de las primeras lectoras que tuve en el mundo del bethyl, casualmente con este fanfic. ¿Por qué se lo dedico? Porque hace una semana y media cumplió sus anhelados 15 años, un festejo bien imporntate acá en Argentina del cual ella hizo y deshizo para que le quede todo muy chuchis (amo que me mandes fotos por wpp xD) y además porque la considero como una hermanita chica fangirleadora, y me da mucha cosilla que vivamos tan lejos (maldita distancia). ¡Te súper quiero, y aunque es un capítulo que ya leíste, este esta mejor escrito y todo!**

**Sin más, espero les guste a todos la lectura :=)**

* * *

"**La tragedia parece no terminar.**

**Estoy viendo a todos mirarme cómo me rompo y doblo".**

**Turn it off- Paramore.**

* * *

El viento soplaba levemente, meciendo las hojas del bosquecillo como si bailaran con las hadas, dibujando sombras en la carpa. Le recordaba a los cuentos de hadas que su prima solía contarle cada fin de semana que pasaban en el campo visitando a sus abuelos. Carl pensaba que un hada cuidaba de Sophia allá afuera, como el hada que cuidaba a su prima. Si ella no estaba muerta ya.

Su madre lo había llamado hacía ya casi veinte minutos, pero las sábanas y el colchón inflable se le antojaban demasiados cómodos. Al principio, usaba mucho como excusa su herida de bala, consiguiendo resultados perfectos de parte de todas las personas del grupo y de la granja Greene. Pero más tarde su madre se dio cuenta de su pequeña mentirilla y comenzó a darle deberes escolares nuevamente. Si antes de todo el menor de los Grimes detestaba los deberes escolares, el sentimiento aumentaba considerablemente en esos momentos. Un deber de historia no lo ayudaría contra los caminantes y ahora era todo lo que importaba.

—Carl, te lo digo por última vez, levántate— se oyó la voz dura de Lori fuera de la carpa y Carl rodó los ojos, levantándose con un gemido de cansancio.

Apenas salió de la carpa, pudo oler el huevo cocinándose y la carne asándose. Debía reconocer que Carol cocinaba mucho mejor que su madre, quien era una nula en ese tema. Y lo más gracioso, es que ella lo admitía con bromas cada vez que llegaba con dos cajas de pizza bajo el brazo. Carl añoraba esos tiempos.

Se sentó en un tronco partido, al lado de Daryl, quien se mordisqueaba la uña de un dedo de su mano derecho abstraídamente. El pequeño Grimes siempre había pensado que Daryl era un tipo muy raro pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Lo supo desde siempre, cuando junto a Sophia lo espiaban entre los árboles cazar o vigilar el campamento anterior. Y la prueba mayor fue cuando volvió tan mal herido de esa expedición, con la flecha en el abdomen y la muñeca de Sophia en el cinturón. Él había buscado a su amiga todo lo que el pequeño no había podido hacer. Dentro de él, se sentía muy culpable de haber caído en el primer accidente en la búsqueda de Sophia.

—Hola— murmuró Carl al cazador.

—Hola, enano— respondió recibiendo el plato que le extendía Carol —¿has soñado que asesinabas caminantes con _mi _arma? — preguntó secamente.

Carl enrojeció violentamente. Él no pretendía robar esa arma, sólo pedirla prestada, aunque el dueño aún no sabía sobre ello. O mejor dicho, se había enterado por otra boca. Carl sólo quería proteger al grupo un poco más, ya que alimentando a las gallinas no hacía nada de eso. Y, muy en su interior, quería que cuando volviera Sophia, ella se sorprendiera cuando notara que un niño de su edad portaba un arma. Y mejor aún, que sabía manejarla.

—Yo… lo siento— se disculpó apenado— oye, he notado algo. Quizá te interesa— mencionó el niño como quien dice la cosa— he visto cómo te mira el novio de Beth.

Daryl se tensó en su lugar y tragó con dificultad el huevo. Tosió un poco, tomado por sorpresa de la astucia del pequeño. Sólo deseaba que nadie más lo hubiese notado. Claro que el menor de los Dixon había notado la mirada del granjerito clavada en su nuca más de una vez, pero intentaba ignorarlo lo mejor posible.

—Umm… ¿Beth es la niña rubita verdad?

Carl rio un poco, como si estuvieran hablando de cosas diferentes. Daryl lo miró extrañamente.

—¿Niña, te parece una niña? Yo creo que es toda una mujer. Creo— contestó mordiendo una manzana— digo, es bastante mayor.

Daryl rodó los ojos, comprendiendo el punto de vista del niño. Claro que para ese sinvergüenza era una mujer, porque Carl contaba con… ¿once años? Y Beth llevaba ya dieciocho. Pero para él, un hombre en sus casi treinta y cinco años, la muchacha no era más que una niña. Y una muy inocente, si le preguntaban.

—Yo creo que…— comenzó Carl pero fue interrumpido por Glenn, quien se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en el centro del campamento, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Daryl clavó su tenedor una vez más en la carne y se la llevó a la boca, degustando con entusiasmo una de sus comidas preferidas. Observó al muchacho, balancearse sobre sus pies. Repentinamente recordó que había notado a Glenn bastante nervioso y esquivando a las personas de su grupo, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Y sí, Daryl era callado cuando nadie se metía con él, y eso le daba tiempo para algo: estudiar a los demás. Y había aprendido, que el joven coreano no sabía mentir. Mal por él.

¿Qué sería aquello que debía decir y lo ponía tan nervioso? ¿Habría dejado embarazada a la hija mayor del viejo? El simple pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de lado.

—Umm… chicos… así que… el granero está lleno de caminantes.

Daryl levantó la vista de su plato y la clavó en el joven que transpiraba bajo la pesada y asustada mirada de todos lo que estaban allí. Casi podía oír esos instrumentos que hacían sonidos graves –creía que se llamaban violonchelos- susurrando una melodía tenebrosa acompañando la noticia del muchacho.

_El granero está lleno de caminantes._

* * *

Todos los allí presentes podían oír los gruñidos y los gorjeos muertos de los caminantes encerrados entre esas paredes de madera. Shane sacudía los candados, llamando la atención de los bichos para demostrar que sí, realmente estaban allí dentro.

Daryl se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de despertarse de ese asco de pesadilla. El cazador no daba crédito a la irónica situación. Un granero lleno de personas muertas come carne y un estúpido ex policía intentando convencerlos de que abandonar la granja era lo más sano para todos. Le parecía la idiotez más grande del mundo irse de esa granja sin la niña. Rick intentaba tranquilizar la alterada situación, pero sus palabras eran acalladas por las exclamaciones de los integrantes del grupo de Atlanta, impidiéndole completar cada oración que quería iniciar.

Y lo peor de todo, era que muchos de los que discutían parecían estar parcialmente de acuerdo con el ex policía. Andrea, T-Dog. Inclusive, a veces, Lori parecía querer irse y dejar todo detrás. Daryl no hacía otra cosa que impacientarse.

—Estoy cerca de hallar a esa niña. Acabo de encontrar su maldita muñeca hace dos días— exclamó furioso Daryl acercándose intimidantemente hacia Shane.

—Hallaste una muñeca Daryl. Eso hiciste, hallaste una muñeca— casi se burló el calvo.

—No sabes de qué demonios hablas— Rick intentaba tranquilizar a Daryl pero este solo veía a Shane frente a él, diciendo la combinación perfecta para desatar su locura.

—Una buena pista se halla en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas— comentó Shane como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— y déjame decirte algo más, viejo. Si está viva allí fuera y te viera venir como un borracho con tu navaja y con las orejas de esos bichos en tu cuello, correría hacia otra dirección.

Daryl no respondió más y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y manotazos al aire. Enseguida más de uno tiraron de la camisa del hombre. El menor de los Dixon veía borroso, la furia lo consumía. Debía matar a ese tipo. No podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho ese tipo por rescatar a Sophia y la respuesta siempre era la misma: ¡Nada!

Cuando lograron separar a ambos hombres, la conversación continuó fervientemente, decidiendo por sobre todas las leyes qué era lo mejor para el grupo. Discutiendo como si el futuro de una niña perdida no contara para nada, como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo.

Rick hablaba explicando por qué debían quedarse con ese tic de mover las manos, Shane se masajeaba nerviosamente su cabeza rapada, Carol tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Daryl parecía perdido en un mundo lejano.

Un recuerdo se instaló frente a sus ojos. Era Merle en su primer año en el correccional y sobre todo ese estúpido jurado decidiendo qué era lo mejor para su hermano. Nadie podía decidir eso, ni siquiera el propio Merle y el correccional terminó por arruinarlo. Quizá la insistencia del hombre por rescatar a Sophia no era sólo para rescatar a su niño perdido, sino también a lo que recordaba de Merle.

Sólo si lograba hallarla.

* * *

—Maggie… ¿sucede algo?

La voz de Beth quebró el silencio. La hermana mayor giró su rostro esquivando la mirada de la hermana menor. La rubia frunció el ceño. Se acercó y entró a la habitación de su hermana, anunciando su llegada con los sonoros pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Maggie estaba sentada al borde de su cama, mirando directamente hacia fuera a través de la ventana cubierta por una cortina de encaje.

Beth divisó que podía ver perfectamente el campamento de los de Atlanta. Glenn estaba parado en el medio del grupo, anunciando algo. Daryl estaba sentado con un plato en la mano y con el pequeño Carl a su lado, que ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado.

De repente, Daryl se levantó de un salto al igual que algunos otros. En unos minutos comenzaron a correr hacia el granero, dejando renegado al pequeño Carl. Entonces todo fue claro para Beth. Miró a su hermana.

Maggie interpretó aquella mirada. Ya la había visto en su padre cuando su primer mujer había muerto, la había visto en su propio reflejo en el espejo cuando eso había sucedido. Cuando sabía que su madre no volvería jamás.

—Se los has dicho— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Maggie negó con la cabeza y se levantó para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Ésta retrocedió, chocándose con el armario de madera. Se sentía completamente horrorizada. Su hermana había abierto la boca. Su hermana condenó a muerte a todos. A ella.

—No, él… él lo descubrió solo porque…

—¡Tú y él se andan revolcando por ahí! — chilló Beth y se sorprendió a sí misma— ¡ellos no debían saberlo! — sin saber por qué, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos—has escuchado cómo hablan de ellos… les dicen bichos, los asesinan. ¡Allí están mamá! ¡Y Shawn!

Maggie intentó abrazar a su hermana pero ésta se escabulló rápidamente hacia la puerta. La mayor no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. La actitud de su hermana menor le demostraba que aún seguía creyendo que esas personas estaban vivas, sólo enfermas. Maggie quiso hablar, hacer entrar en razón a Beth para que _doliera_ menos.

—Lacey— murmuró la rubia mientras se perdía en la clara mirada de su hermana mayor— ¡Los has matado! — exclamó furiosa Beth corriendo lejos de allí.

—Ellos… ya están prácticamente muertos— susurró la morena para sí misma.

Convenciéndose así, que lo que Glenn decía no era más que la verdad. Aunque había intentado estar enojada con el muchacho, la cosa no había salido así cuando por fin terminó de convencerse de que la cura no llegaría, que todo había acabado para las personas que estaban encerrados en ese granero. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana de nuevo, con el corazón en la mano y apoyó su frente en el frío cristal, observando como todos los allí presentes se dispersaban por distintos lugar de su propiedad.

Y Maggie sintió en algún lugar de su ser, que el dolor nunca acabaría.

* * *

Daryl gruñó por lo bajo por el esfuerzo pero finalmente pudo acomodar la silla de montar en el lugar correcto. Estaba tratando de mantener su mente distraída de todo. De la voz de Merle, de la búsqueda de Sophia, de la mirada de lástima de Carol, de la idiotez de Shane, de su propia búsqueda.

El cazador continuó con su tarea de tratar de ensillar al estúpido y nervioso caballo para salir a rastrear nuevamente. Pero las palabras de Carol parecían no querer alejarse de sus oídos.

"_No sabemos si vamos a encontrarla, Daryl."_

El arquero levantó la mirada y la clavó en la oscura mirada del animal. Casi podía oírle diciéndole _"¿y qué me miras? Yo soy mucho más inteligente que ustedes, así que te diga lo que te diga, me ignorarás"._ Daryl sonrió de lado tratando de imaginarse que lo que ella había dicho no era real.

"_No lo sabemos." _Continuó el murmullo de la mujer, atragantado de lágrimas y dolor. Lista para sucumbir en cualquier momento.

Y cuando Daryl oyó en su cabeza la frase de nuevo, cayó en qué sí lo había oído. En que Carol le estaba insinuando que dejara de buscar a su hija. A una niña de once años, a la merced de este mundo reinado por muertos andantes. Para Daryl, una vez más se había encontrado con una perra loca que no sabía que quería.

"_No puedo perderte a ti también." _Sin embargo, ese dolor empapando la voz de la mujer, hizo todo lo contrario sobre Daryl. Él estaba el triple de furioso.

"¡Esa no es excusa!" Le gritó su mente a Daryl pero fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en el momento que la mujer lo había mirado con ojos llorosos. Era tan estúpidamente débil. Detestable.

Daryl, totalmente furioso, despotricó contra la silla de montar arrojándola por el suelo, causándole una puntada de dolor en la herida cicatrizante. El mundo estaba lleno de ellos. De madres que abandonaban y padres que golpeaban. Y de la sociedad que miraba y no hacía nada.

Y ahora, él, formaba parte de este último grupo. No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

* * *

Beth se había escondido en la pequeña sala de juegos que tenía la casa. Allí había una mesa de billar que Shawn había ayudado a reparar en el bar del pueblo y el dueño de éste se la regaló. Dos sillones individuales y una biblioteca que ella misma se había encargado de llenar con los libros que se compraba gracias a los pequeños trabajos de niñera que ejercía en el pueblo.

Escuchó cuando golpearon la puerta principal e instintivamente se acurrucó en el espacio del sillón y la biblioteca, quedando muy cerca de la puerta de esa habitación que dirigía hacia el comedor.

—Entre —dijo su padre.

Beth había sido muy bien educada. Debía pedir permiso para retirarse de un lugar, dar las gracias, pedir por favor, ser amable y sonreírle a todos. Y en ese paquete de modales, estaba el "no se oye detrás de las puertas" pero luego de llorar toda la tarde escondida en esa habitación, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse e irse de allí. En algún rincón recóndito de su mente ¿una voz? le decía que tampoco tenía a donde ir. Siempre estaban Jimmy, Maggie, Patricia y ahora… Daryl.

Beth pudo oír la voz de Rick Grimes en su comedor.

"Oh no, viene a eso. Viene a matar a mi madre, a mi hermano." Pensó la menor de los Greene, atormentada por lo sucedido en todo ese tiempo.

Beth sentía que sus manos temblaban. Siempre la habían visto cómo la más inocente y también como la más estúpida. Sabía que hasta sus hermanos pensaban eso, ocultándole cosas con real importancia. Sabía que si ese hombre estaba en esa sala con su padre, era para hablar de las personas que estaban escondidas en el granero. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Luego de unos minutos en donde los dos hombres intercambiaron tensas palabras, la sala se inundó de ese silencio tedioso y repulsivo.

Silencio. Beth apretó su espalda contra la pared empapelada. Se sentía completamente aterrorizada. Ella sabía que la cura llegaría, ella rezaba todos los días en pedido de ella. La rubia sabía que Dios la oiría, porque Dios estaba siempre con ellos, pero estaba tan concentrada en pensar en la futura cura que no estaba preparada para oír lo siguiente.

—Necesito que tú y tú grupo se vayan para el final de la semana.

Beth sintió como un balde de agua helada recorría su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar analizando lo que su padre le ordenaba al hombre.

Daryl se iría una vez más lejos de ella.

* * *

Daryl estaba muy cabreado. Caminaba sin sentido por los campos de aquella granja. No podía entender a Shane, ni a Carol. Era como si estuvieran hablando de una cosa y no de una niña. Una niña perdida y que para esos días debía estar muerta de hambre y frío.

Pateó una roca pequeña en el suelo caliente. Estaba en una de las zonas más alejadas de la granja, donde había un pequeño depósito que sólo Dios sabía que tenían adentro. Quizá perros convertidos en caminantes, pensó con cierta ironía.

Escuchó algunos sollozos y frunció el ceño, totalmente extrañado. Caminó siguiendo los sonidos estrangulados y se encontró a una muy pequeña Beth echa un ovillo apoyada contra la pared de madera de aquel cobertizo llorando sin consuelo. Daryl pudo sentir como su corazón se achicharró al verla así. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor más que a Beth, tropezó con unas herramientas causando ruido.

La rubia levantó su mirada. Daryl pudo observar que tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Ella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse a algún lugar. Daryl reaccionó y corrió tras ella

—Greene— dijo suavemente al llegar a su lado— ¿qué sucede?

La joven se frenó en su lugar y se limpió las lágrimas con manos torpes. Daryl se agachó unos centímetros, como cuando se conocieron. Beth esquivó su mirada y se sintió aún más pequeña bajo el peso de aquella mirada azul que tanto anhelaba.

—Vamos, dime— pidió él como aquellas noches cuando Beth era atacada por la timidez.

Daryl trastabilló sobre su lugar al sentir el impulso del cuerpo cálido de Beth sobre el suyo. La muchacha le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos y escondía su rostro allí. Se quedó inmóvil y con una punzada de dolor a causa de los puntos que tenía en su abdomen. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió levantar sus brazos y rodear a la rubia. Beth se acomodó un poco más en ese cuerpo al cual se amoldaba como un rompecabezas y Daryl la estrechó contra sí con más fuerzas.

Poco a poco comenzó a mecerse con ella. Los pies de la joven estaban a unos centímetros del suelo, ya que él la levantaba un poco. Beth poco a poco dejó de sollozar y más lento que pronto, sólo respiraba ese aroma de madera y tierra mojada el cual extrañaba tanto.

Ella se separó lo justo y necesario para poder mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre. Daryl no sabía qué hacer, temía tocarla y que ella desapareciera, como en sus sueños.

—No te vayas— susurró ella— no me dejes de nuevo —suplicó.

Daryl clavó su mirada en el rastro de lágrimas del delicado rostro sin saber que Beth deseaba que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—Mi padre quieren que se vayan. Descubrieron el granero. Ellos no están muertos Daryl, sólo enfermos. Y Rick los matará, ¿entiendes eso? Los matará— susurró con la voz tomada.

El hombre poco a poco la bajó al suelo. La chica tuvo que levantar su rostro para poder mirarlo. Notaba en la mirada del cazador confusión y desazón pero ella no se encontraba en sus momentos más claros. Beth quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

De pronto, sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de él. Un suave aleteo, un suave roce, lo suficiente para marear al arquero. Ella presionó con más fuerza y al notar la respuesta de Daryl, cerró los ojos, moviendo los labios al compás de su respiración.

El hombre se sentía en esa especie de limbo, amargo y dulce, entre la confusión y la claridad. Sabía que estar con ella era todo lo bueno que él había tenido. Pero también sabía que esas personas no estaban enfermas, que no merecían misericordia alguna. Sin embargo, entre todas esas sensaciones juntas, Daryl se encontró respondiendo suavemente, reconociendo aquellos labios. Quiso gritar pero sólo logró respirar profundamente. Estrechó su cintura y ella suspiró sobre su boca.

"Ellos no están muertos Daryl, sólo enfermos ".

El hombre sujetó los brazos delgados y la separó con un poco de torpeza. Beth abrió los ojos y a Daryl se le partió el corazón al ver la desesperación allí.

—¿Enfermos? — repitió atónito— ¿enfermos? Esas cosas quieren comerte— dijo con crudeza.

Beth parpadeó sorprendida. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se llevó una mano a los labios y respiró hondo. Recordó el primer beso que se habían dado, nada comparado a este último. Este sabía a desolación y extrañamente, no la cargaba él. Esta vez, la cargaba ella. Enganchó sus ojos azules con los de tormenta de él y se aturdió al ver el rostro desencajado del cazador

—¡Niña, tú no has estado allí fuera! — gritó Daryl— no has visto a la gente morir, no has visto el pánico cundir.

—Detente— susurró la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

—¡Porque siempre has estado encerada en este puto mundo inexistente! — exclamó el cazador furioso— ¡ellos no están enfermos, ellos están…

El rostro de Daryl se volteó con la fuerte bofetada que le dio Beth. Ella lloraba nuevamente y se miraba la mano sorprendida. Sin embargo, no atinó a correr hacia él o disculparse. Parecía fuera de sí. Daryl nunca la había visto así.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! — chilló ella empujándolo fuertemente— ¡ellos son mi familia, MI FAMILIA! Tú te excusaste siempre bajo esa estúpida frase, ¡y por eso me dejaste! — gritó sintiendo que las cuerdas vocales se desgarraban— así que cállate, porque ellos lo eran todo para mí. Intenté que tú lo fueras también, parte de todo…— y antes de dedicarle una última mirada quebrada, salió corriendo de allí sin una palabra más.

Daryl rio histéricamente notando la ironía de la situación. Esta vez, la que huía era ella.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, Beth estaba sentada en una de esas viejas sillas de madera en el porche con Patricia y Carl a su lado. El niño le había preguntado si ella podía enseñarle algo nuevo y ella accedió, para distraerse de todo lo que había oído, de todo lo que había sentido. Así que sacó un libro sobre la geografía de la zona donde ellos estaban y repasaron juntos algunas teorías básicas.

La rubia podía oír a Glenn y Maggie hablar en voz baja sentados en los escalones, sonriendo y mirándose de esa manera tan estúpida. Beth estaba furiosa con su hermana y con el bocazas de Glenn. Pero trataba de ignorarles y seguir con su vida.

De repente vio por el rabillo del ojo que T-Dog y Andrea se acercaban desde el granero. Instintivamente, se tensó en su lugar pero prosiguió explicándole al pequeño.

—¿Vieron a Rick? — preguntó uno de ellos. La muchacha pasaba páginas tranquilamente.

—Se fue con Hershel. Se suponía que nos iríamos hace un par de horas.

—Sí, se suponía.

—¿Qué demonios? —Beth frunció el ceño al escuchar _esa_ voz.

Levantó la vista y vio que venía acompañado por Carol, la mujer amable y que había perdido a su pequeña niña en el bosque. Los del campamento de Rick se aglomeraron en la entrada de su casa, hablando cosas que ella prefería no oír.

—Maldición, ¿nadie se está tomando esto en serio? — exclamó el arquero, llamando la atención de la rubia.

Carl ya no prestaba atención a sus lecciones, sino que observaba y oía atentamente a las personas que lo habían acompañado desde que el infierno puso los pies en la tierra. Patricia también oía, atentamente.

Cerca de los árboles, apareció Shane con un rifle y el bolso lleno de armas colgado en el hombro. Beth se puso de pie y miró a Patricia, angustiada.

"Esto no está sucediendo" murmuró la mente de Beth en silencio.

—Aquí vamos— dijo Daryl acercándose al hombre— ¿de qué se trata esto?

—¿Estás conmigo? — preguntó simplemente el otro.

—Sí— oyó Beth responder y un poco de su cielo cayó una vez más.

Su pulso latía con fuerzas sobre sus oídos y ya todos estaban escandalizados. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Él era dueño de todo esto. ¿Y Maggie?

"¡Deja de paspar moscas!"Quiso gritarle pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Beth vio con ojos como platos cómo Daryl preparaba el arma que Shane le entregaba. Quiso que le mirara, para que entendiera las súplicas que sus ojos gritaban. Pero el hombre pasó por su lado sin siquiera voltearse a verla. Sin ninguna mirada. Beth sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a fallar. Una vez más, las diferencias marcaban una zanja abismal entre ellos.

"Maggie, ¡haz algo!"Chilló esa voz en su cabeza.

—¿Puedes detenerte? — escupió Maggie— hazlo, reparte esas armas y mi padre los echará de aquí esta misma noche— lo amenazó sin temor.

¿Por qué ella era una cobarde? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que ser tan sumisa? Tan obediente, tan estúpida, tan callada. Beth se odiaba en esos momentos, por sólo mirar y no hacer absolutamente nada.

Vio como Carl se movía de su lado e insistía a Shane que debían quedarse. Beth comenzaba a odiar a aquel hombre, oscuro y molesto. No podía entender como incitaba a un niño tan pequeño a usar un arma cuando este casi había muerto por una.

—Oh, mierda— gritó T-Dog llevándose las manos a la cabeza calva.

Beth se giró y vio como Jimmy aplaudía al aire. Luego los vio. Su respiración se agitó y tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda de madera. Ella nunca los había visto. Estaban descompuestos, podridos, sucios, ensangrentados, se caían a pedazos. Eran dirigidos por su padre y por Rick.

"Esas personas estaban casi muertas." De repente, las palabras del cazador comenzaron a tener sentido en la mente de la muchacha, como si un rompecabezas comenzara a acomodarse en los engranajes de su cerebro.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia Jimmy, Hershel y Rick. Beth también corrió descendiendo por las escaleras traseras. Sentía el calor agobiante de verano sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba a los demás.

Sus piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo. El pequeño Carl corría a su lado. Beth comenzaba a sentirse confundida y extrañamente mareada.

—¡Estas cosas no están enfermas, no son personas! ¡Están enfermas! — gritó nuevamente Shane.

Beth oía todo por la mitad, observando cómo todos forcejeaban con todos. Todos peleaban, todos gritaban, _todos _hablaban. Menos ella.

"Tú no has estado allá fuera. No has visto a la gente morir, el pánico cundir."

—¡Estas mismas cosas, son las que asesinaron a Amy! Asesinaron a Otis, ¡y lo harán con todos nosotros!

"Porque siempre has estado encerrada en este puto mundo inexistente."

—¡Shane, cállate!

"¡Ellos no están enfermos!"

—Oye Hershel, déjame preguntarte algo— Beth vio horrorizada cómo ese hombre desfundaba su arma— ¿puede una persona viva librarse de esto?

_Bang. Bang. Bang_. Beth se asustó ante el ruido del impacto de la bala en la carne pútrida de aquel ser. Se agachó instintivamente

—¡Tres tiros en el pecho!

"Ellos están…"

—Muertos— susurró Beth a media voz, terminando la frase que no había dejado terminar a Daryl.

Los dos hombres, Rick y Shane continuaron discutiendo mientras llegaban poco a poco a cercanías del granero. Beth no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer con vestido sucio y roto a jirones que continuaba forcejeando con el aro que envolvía su cuello. Todo movimiento parecía tan mecanizado, sin vida, que la joven rubia se sentía horrorizada.

Un disparo sacó a la joven de sus cavilaciones y cuando Beth logró descifrar de dónde venía, comprobó que el cuerpo de la chica que parecía muerta caía inerte al suelo en un sonido de saco de huesos rotos y viejos. Había llegado el fin para esa persona y Beth lo había visto con sus ojos.

Beth se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrorizada. La sangre salió dispersa para todos lados y su padre cayó de rodillas. Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos y veía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Shane seguía gritando algo, Daryl apuntaba al otro ser con el rifle, Maggie lloraba sujetando a su padre.

Y ella seguí allí, parada, sin hacer nada.

Shane se dirigió hacia el candado del granero. Beth seguía aturdida, demasiado frágil sabiendo qué iba a suceder a continuación. El hombre comenzó a golpear con fuerzas los candados y Beth pudo ver como Glenn se agachaba junto a su hermana y trataba de consolarla. Él también gritaba algo.

La madera que sujetaba la puerta del granero cayó a un costado. Shane retrocedió cogiendo su arma nuevamente. Las puertas temblaban y terminaron por abrirse.

Esas personas salieron del granero, con distintas ropas y distintos estados de putrefacción. Los gruñidos y gorjeos inundaron el campo, para ser reemplazado por un sonido más escalofriante aún.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

Su padre lloraba, Maggie también. Jimmy se acercó a ella y la sujetó con fuerzas y allí se dio cuenta que sí hacía algo más que quedarse parada sin hacer nada: ella estaba llorando. Sintió de golpe todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, todo estaba acabando. Ellos estaban muertos, todos estaban muertos.

Su madre, Shawn, el señor y la señora Duncan, Lacey.

_BanG, BAng, BanG._

Beth, en su consternación, pudo ver claramente cómo Daryl le disparó a su madre.

—¡No! — gritó por fin.

Daryl le había disparado a su madre. A su madre. A su madre. A su madre.

_A su madre. A su madre. A su madre. A su madre._

Todos estaban muertos. Ellos también.

Los caminantes estaban apilados en una montaña de putrefacción. Todos los que allí habían disparado u portado un arma, podían sentir los hombros tensos a causa del peso y de tantos disparos seguidos. El menor de los Dixon podía oír su respiración, pesada y rasposa. También se oían los sollozos algunos que estaban allí. Por un veloz momento, Daryl pensó que Beth podría estar llorando.

De pronto, las puertas del granero volvieron a temblar y por allí salió alguien más. Una niña, de cabello corto y claro, caminando a trompicones y gruñéndole al aire, llevaba una remera azul con un pequeño arco iris.

Antes de que cualquiera de los que la conocían pudiera siquiera pensar en su nombre, Carol ya lo gritaba.

—¡Sophia, Sophia! — el hombre con las alas cosidas en su espalda atinó a soltar el arma y sostener con sus brazos a la mujer que corría en dirección a su hija.

Cayeron al suelo, forcejeando. Él podía oír el llanto desesperado. Él podía oír su propia desesperación y como intentaba no gritar allí mismo.

—No, Sophia— gorjeó la mujer.

La niña caminó torpemente entre los cadáveres. Carol continuaba murmurando cosas incoherentes entre sus brazos. Daryl podía oírlo, allí estaba Merle.

"Hermanito, en este mundo no existe la esperanza. Eso es para ilusos y débiles."

Rick avanzó, entre todos ellos hacia Sophia. La niña al verlo, alargó los brazos, tratando de encontrarlo, de atraparlo, _de comerlo._

Un solo disparo sonó, acabando con todo.

Con Sophia, con Carol, con Beth, con Daryl.

Y también, acabó con la esperanza de todas esas personas.

* * *

_**Hello Girls, cómo les va?un poquito más rápido fue esta actualización vieron?jeje**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTARON, LO PUSIERON EN ALERTA Y DEMÁS.**_

_**Para las que están desde el principio: queda un solo capítulo más por editar, y ya todo será historia nueva. Les digo que ya sé el destino de esta pareja (por lo menos en un tiempo bastante amplio que me llevara varios capítulos, hasta que la inspiración me deje atascada de vuelta jaja) y gracias por estar siempre acá.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? BESO, HUBO BESO. Ya quiero leer sus comentarios. Personalmente, este es uno de mis favoritos. Sé que no se debe copiar diálogos, pero este capítulo en la serie fue mi favorito y no pude evitar copiar algunos diálogos, más que nada de las grandes peleas. Igual que sé, que el arma que Carl le quita a Daryl en la serie es después de la muerte de Sophia, pero lo hice acá de esta manera para que Daryl pudiera bromear de alguna manera con Carl porque todas amamos esa faceta del cazador amantes de niños *-***_

_**Bueno, gracias a todas por leer, si van a dejar un comentario con GUEST porfis déjenme un correo o deberé contestarles el próximo capítulo :=(**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo, espero les guste:**_

_**Cambio y fuera :D**_


	7. Prácticamente muerto (II)

**Roads Untraveled.**

**Chapter siete: Prácticamente muerto (Part II) (editado)**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como THE WALKING DEAD le pertenece a ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Sin embargo, el fic si es creación propia.**

**La mejor beta de todas, Gato Jazz.**

"_**Me raspé las rodillas mientras estaba rezando**__**  
**__**y me encontré un demonio en mi zona más segura**__**.**__**  
**__**Parece que se está haciendo más difícil creer en nada**__**,**__**  
**__** sólo para perderme en mis pensamientos más egoístas"**_

_**Turn it off- Paramore.**_

**NotadeA: este capítulo no ha sido corregido por la beta, hemos tenido problemas de comunicación (yo no tengo internet, ella ha estado estudiando y los tiempos no son los mismos que antes) así que lo subo confiando en que no está tan malo y que mi beta en cuanto pueda me lo dará como nuevo en cuanto pueda :D**

* * *

Jimmy no pudo sostener más entre sus brazos a la muchacha rubia que salió corriendo en dirección al infierno. Ella trastabilló aquí y allá pero logró llegar a donde deseaba.

Con dificultad, arrojó los cuerpos que estorbaban su cometido y se arrodilló en el suelo.

El joven que cada día se sentía más y más extraño para ella, sabía que esta vez, la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

—¡Mamá! — sollozó la muchacha rubia sujetando la cabeza de quién alguna vez había sido su madre.

Y en ese momento fue cuando supo que el infierno era la tierra. Que nunca había estado kilómetros y kilómetros debajo de ella, con millones de centímetros de tierra y si todo era cierto, incluso fuego había allí. Todo eso la separaba de ese lugar el cual ella había leído y oído en todos lados. Ese lugar donde el miedo, la tristeza, la soledad, la desesperanza y muchos otros sentimientos perversos reinaban. Donde el rey máximo era el Diablo y sus príncipes todos aquellos ángeles que habían decidido abandonar el cielo junto a aquel ser, malvado y despiadado.

Todo aquello, lo vio en los ojos nublados, enrojecidos y algo lastimados de su madre. Ella estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo, el olor a putrefacción le inundó las fosas nasales y comenzó a marearla.

Pero nada de eso importó cuando aquellas manos, sucias, moradas, rasguñadas y _muertas _intentaron sujetar sus rubios cabellos y los brazos de la muchacha que sí estaba _viva _intentando llevarla al otro lado del mundo, ese lugar donde las personas viajaban cuando ellas morían.

El grito no tardó en escapar de sus labios y el terror la invadió abruptamente, casi dejándola sin aire. Forcejeó con aquel ser y enseguida escuchó otros gritos y brazos que tironearon de ella tratando de alejarla de la mujer que la crío.

Y fue en ese momento, el primer momento en donde sintió que verdaderamente debía morir.

Que en este mundo, ya nada valía la pena y vivir era algo que se entregaba al azar y la suerte, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón, viviendo de ardillas, gatos, ratas y sí tenían suerte, de algún ciervo. Bebiendo agua caliente y sintiendo el frío calarse hasta los huesos.

Porque ahora lo veía más claro que nunca, la granja no resistiría. E irónicamente, mientras su padre la estrechaba entre sus brazos y miraban como Andrea levantaba con algún esfuerzo e insertaba alguna herramienta oxidada en el cráneo de su madre, recordó la conversación que había tenido hacía algún tiempo con Jimmy. Él le había dicho que la granja no desaparecería.

Y ella le contestó que todo desaparecía. Y este, era el principio del olvido.

* * *

Maggie veía por una de las ventanas de la sala como Andrea, T-Dog y Lori organizaban la situación fuera de la casa. De alguna manera, se sentía ligeramente agradecida ya que ella no se veía capaz de tener que juntar todos esos restos humanos completamente podridos para hacer algo con ellos. Para darles el último final. Más si allí había restos de su propia familia.

Suspiró, totalmente agotada en todos lo sentidos y se volteó para recibir a aquella persona que entraba en el salón con pasos torpes sobre el suelo de madera. Inclusive antes de voltearse, ella sabía que era Glenn. El muchacho la miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza y, egoístamente, Maggie se dijo a sí misma que ella era le dolía más que a él todo lo que había sucedido.

Hablaron por unos minutos y la hija mayor de los Greene, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas cuando observó al desolado joven bajo el marco de la puerta. Y cuando el coreano se fue de allí insistiendo en que debían seguir y vivir con lo que esta nueva vida ofrecía, porque era lo único que importaba, sintió que todos esos sentimientos que la llenaban no soportarían dentro de ella mucho tiempo.

Se dejó caer derrotada como no lo hacía mucho tiempo, y con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho, lloró como el fin del mundo lo ameritaba.

* * *

El anciano Greene dobló cada prenda con delicadeza sobre cajas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía exactamente. Quizá sin todas las cosas de ellas en el cuarto donde el aún dormía, la pérdida doliera menos. Sin embargo, sabía que se mentía a sí mismo. Y entre esas cuatro paredes, rememoró cada recuerdo de Anette y su familia desde que ella y Shawn habían llegado a sus vidas.

Desde el primer día que la vio en el festival anual de la Iglesia para recolectar fondos para los pobres. Desde la primer cena y la primera confesión. Desde el ceño fruncido de Maggie cuando ella pisó la granja por primera vez y la pequeña Bethy en brazos de una joven Patricia. Desde los primeros pasos de su hija menor en brazos de Anette y los golpes que se daban Shawn y Maggie cuando se enojaban y ambos mayores se encargaban de calmarlos.

Los besos, las caricias, los sentimientos susurrados, el sentimiento de sentirse completo.

Y ahora todo era desazón. Podía sentir los estigmas de su más terrible infancia y sus pasos se dirigieron a la cómoda sin pensarlo. Corrió las corbatas y con el recuerdo de la madre de sus hijas y el de Anette también, cogió la petaca de metal con licor dentro.

Y se dijo que todo había terminado y que ellos ya no eran nada en ese mundo.

* * *

Tres tumbas nuevas acompañaban la de Otis. Una pila de piedras y una cruz de madera señalaban que bajo esa tierra había seres queridos, enterrados entre lágrimas y dolor.

No se dijeron muchas palabras pero cada sobreviviente de Atlanta y de la granja Greene observaba con añoranza y tristeza las cruces que significaban más para ellos.

Daryl miró con frustración una vez más sobre su hombro para comprobar por décima quinta vez que Carol no asistía al funeral de la niña.

El hombre aún no se creía que mantuviera la esperanza tanto tiempo. Si la propia madre insistía que Sophia había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, ¿por qué él seguía insistiendo en buscarla? Se sentía de la manera más estúpida que se podía caber a esperar.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, los sollozos y gritos de Beth se colaron entre sus pensamientos. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca más querría escuchar tanta desesperación. En nadie, pero particularmente en ella. No cuando la chica era la persona más alegre que había conocido en mucho tiempo y verla en ese estado lo shockeó tanto como ver salir a Sophia del establo.

Dirigió esta vez su mirada a Beth. La muchacha caminaba cual autómata al lado de su padre, quien la abrazaba levemente por los hombros. Los brazos, delgados y flácidos caían a cada uno de sus costados, como si no reaccionaran a nada. El cabello rubio y enredado delataba que la muchacha ni siquiera se había arreglado luego de que esa cosa la sujetara con fuerza intentando comerla.

Él oyó algo. "Mamá". Y realmente no quería pensar en nada más.

En que si Sophia estaba muerta. En que si esa mujer era la madre de la joven. En que si Beth estaba viva. En que si él le había disparado a esa mujer. No quería recordarlo. No quería pensarlo.

Suspiró atormentado y cuando todos se fueron de allí sin siquiera hacer ruido, el cazador sacó de su bolsillo, una rosa de Cherooke un poco mal trecha. Y con algo de suavidad, la dejó encima de la última cruz, donde yacía el pequeño y frío cuerpo de Sophia.

Enterrando todo.

* * *

_mamá está muerta. Shawn está muerto. Todos ellos estaban muertos. Podridos, cayéndose a pedazos._

_Papá me mintió. Mamá nunca regresaría. Daryl me mintió, él sí regresó._

_Los disparos, la sangre. Todos estaban muertos, yo estoy muerta. _

_Quiero morirme. Quiero morime. Quiero morirme._

_Voy a morirme._

_Voy a morirme._

_Voy a …_

* * *

Jimmy observaba a la muchacha que alguna vez sonreía a cada segundo y que ahora parecía más perdida que nunca.

Con sus ojos azules tan abiertos como opacos clavados en algún lugar del techo y su piel más pálida que nunca. Maggie y Patricia la atendían, y murmuraban cosas. Él sabía que Beth no estaba bien. Nunca lo estuvo desde ese maldito baile. Pero verla así, era demasiado.

Oyó que hervía en fiebre, oyó cada palabra alentadora de su hermana hacia la rubia, oyó que Patricia enjuagaba telas en el cuarto de baño para colocárselos a Beth en los brazos, en el pecho.

Beth estaba mal, necesitaban a Hershel. Y él no podía ir a buscarlo, nunca podría. No podría ir a buscarlo y volver vivo. Ni siquiera llegaría al bar vivo.

Pero sí sabía de alguien que iría, y volvería.

Se levantó de esa silla, clavando su mirada una última vez en la joven a la cual amaba tanto. Salió del cuarto y pasó por al lado de Lori y Andrea, sin siquiera esperar nada. Abrió la puerta principal y bajó los escalones de tres en tres y corrió, corrió y corrió entre esos campos que conocía de memoria por jugar en ellos con Beth cuando apenas eran unos críos.

Vislumbró una construcción de ladrillos que había pasado por tiempos mejores y halló a Daryl Dixon sentado en un tronco partido con sus flechas entre las manos.

—Llegó el granjerito— oyó Jimmy la voz rasposa y ronca del hombre.

—Beth está mal— anunció simplemente él y pudo notar como los hombros del cazador se tensaron al oír aquello.

—Todos en esta maldita granja están mal.

—Está en estado catatónico. No habla, no come. Sólo mira el techo y hierve en fiebre. Necesitamos a Hershel. Ella necesita a Hershel— remarcó el muchacho, intentando no perder el control.

Daryl levantó su mirada y por unos instantes. Jimmy juró ver el caos, el dolor y ese cúmulo de sensaciones que había podido percibir en los ojos de Beth durante los últimos meses. Preguntas sin respuestas se galoparon en su mente cual torbellino.

—Ve tú, niñita.

—Demonios, Dixon¡ te lo estoy pidiendo! — gritó finalmente, sorprendiendo por unos segundos a Daryl— solo hay una persona que es capaz de ir y volver con vida y ambos sabemos la respuesta. Hazlo por ella, maldita sea.

El hombre reaccionó a esas palabras y se levantó rojo en furia. Él no debía hacer nada por nadie. No más. ni siquiera por Beth, no por Beth.

—¡No seas tan malditamente egoísta, idiota! Tú puedes hacer algo.

—¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! yo no soy nada— exclamó el menor de los Dixon encarando al rubio en forma amenazante.

—¡Mataste a su madre, debes hacerlo! — Daryl retrocedió unos pasos, trastabillando un poco— esa pobre mujer merecía algo mejor que una bala mal dada. Ella merecía morir en ese instante, pero ni eso lograste— el chico empujó por el pecho al hombre.

Este reaccionó inmediatamente y sujetó a Jimmy por las solapas de la camisa, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente.

—No sólo erraste. No sólo te equivocaste al seguir al policía mediocre ese al abrir el granero— el chico no se inmutó ante la actitud del hombre y continuó escupiendo todo eso que se guardaba desde hacía meses— Dejaste que Beth viera a su madre viva de esa manera. Dejaste que esa cosa intentara matarla. Y por eso, ella está como está.

Daryl aflojó el agarre y soltó poco a poco al chico, quien lo miraba con la rabia pintada en los ojos. El rubio muchacho se alejó de él unos pasos y se pasó una mano por la frente sudada, totalmente fuera de sí.

—Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella— murmuró Daryl como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Jimmy rió amargamente.

—Si no haces el intento, matarás a la chica, a la única que fe capaz de ver algo bueno dentro del desastre que eres…Dixon— y con esas palabras, comenzó a caminar con pasos fuertes hacia la granja nuevamente.

* * *

La mujer se escondió un poco más detrás del árbol, aún demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo más que eso. Pudo sentir a Jimmy pasar por su lado sin verla y lo vio alejarse, con la espalda tensa y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

Cuando Andrea lo había visto salir de esa manera tan desoladora de la granja, se dijo a sí misma que intentaría ayudar a esa familia de alguna manera. Así que siguió al muchacho, para intentar reconfortarlo. Quizá enseñarle a disparar, para distraer la mente.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Jimmy caminó y caminó hasta llegar al campamento de Daryl. Extrañada por la situación, se escondió detrás de unos árboles cercanos y frunció el ceño cuando ambos hombres comenzaron a elevar la voz.

Y se quedó pasmada cuando oyó al más joven reprocharle a Daryl cosas referidas a Beth. Escuchar la voz quebrada del mayor al reconocer que él no era nadie, que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

¿Qué sucedía allí?

Vio perderse en los campos de Hershel al muchacho y escuchó partir a Daryl, seguramente de caza.

Así que tras asegurarse de que el cazador no estaba cerca, decidió volver a la granja y sopesar lo que había descubierto con calma.

* * *

La noche había caído con calma inusitada sobre la granja. Todos pululaban alrededor de la habitación de Beth, esperando cualquier mejoría. Esperando a Rick, a Glenn, a Hershel.

Daryl se pasó un dedo por la barba incipiente y cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, estirándose por unos instantes. Las luces de la sala y la cocina iluminaban tenuemente las ventanas, permitiendo tener acceso a lo que sucedía dentro de la casa.

Daryl podía ver por la ventana de la joven desde donde estaba sentado, en el campamento original del grupo de Atlanta. Había decidido volver, un poco renuente hacia él. La excusa era el frío que comenzaba a sentirse pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar cerca.

Maggie entraba en esos momentos a la habitación de Beth y se sentaba en alguna parte. Daryl no era capaz de ver desde allí a Beth, quien estaba acostada. Las palabras de Jimmy aún resonaban en su cabeza, martillándole la conciencia. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no quería, ¿con qué cara? Para todas esas personas, Daryl no era nada de Beth, ni de Hershel. Y sabía que aunque rubio y tonto, Jimmy nunca los delataría. La fidelidad hacia su amiga era tan o más fuerte que el amor que él sentía.

Amor. Se regañó a sí mismo. Se levantó y arrojó un par de cosas a la carpa que compartía con Glenn, si aún el coreano no se había mudado a la habitación de Maggie, esa chica loca y morena, como la describía Beth. Pero la verdad era que Daryl la veía como una leona protegiendo lo que era suyo. Beth era suya.

No de él.

Le echó una mirada más a la habitación que ahora estaba en penumbras. Seguramente ambas hermanas descansarían juntas esa noche. O Maggie intentaría, si era verdad que Beth estaba tan mal.

Y antes de echarse a dormir en ese catre de cuarta, procuró a algún lugar de esa inmensidad de campo, que si los demás no volvían en unas horas, él seguiría sin hacer nada.

* * *

Beth de alguna manera le recordaba a Amy. Y no sólo por su apariencia, delgada, rubia, frágil. Sino también por su mirada, azul cristalina, como el lago donde su padre solía llevarlas a pescar. Su caminata, un poco retraída de todos, con pasividad un poco atronadora.

Sí, Beth le recordaba mucho a Amy. Y aunque Andrea nunca había tenido la mejor relación con su hermana menor, sabía cómo se sentía Maggie en ese momento, sentada en la cama, sujetando con fuerza la menor de la menor de los Greene entre las suyas y relatando historias de hermanos que se amaban más que nada en el mundo. Hermanos que se decían a diariamente que eran lo mejor que podían tener en el mundo.

Andrea nunca había tenido esas experiencias con Amy. Si hacía mucho esfuerzo, podía sacar memorias de cuando ellas eran niñas y compartían más tiempo del que ella podía contar con sus manos. Cuando jugaban en el jardín trasero en los columpios, con su cachorro llamado Pinky, leyendo cuentos de hadas en las carpas mal hechas con sábanas y broches para tender ropa.

Pero… ¿y luego? Luego Andrea había demostrado ser mejor en algunas cosas. Más avispada, más inteligente. Más estructurada. Amy también demostró otras, ella era una artista. Dos gotas de agua totalmente diferentes. Porque sus ojos y su cabello dentaban que eran hermanas, pero sus personalidades contrastaban demasiado. y poco a poco, fueron separándose. Hasta que Andrea terminó siendo la favorita y Amy terminó siendo una artista.

Pero había otros recuerdos que sí estaban muy latentes en Andrea. Amy llena de sangre. Amy boqueando como pez fuera de agua. Amy cerrando los ojos. Amy abriendo los ojos y dos cataratas la miraron. Amy jalando su cabello. Pero ella ya no era más Amy.

Cuando Maggie terminó de relatar aquella historia del lago y cuando ella intentó reconfortarla, se levantó y fue a por un vaso de agua. Ver a Beth allí, tan indefensa en el mundo, le indicó que debía hacer algo.

Así que bajó los escalones de la casa y se dirigió hacia el campamento de Atlanta, quienes se preparaban para ir hacia una rápida inspección por el pueblo e intentar traer de vuelta a Rick, Hershel y Glenn debido a la tardanza. Daryl se hallaba reposado contra un árbol, calando más flechas, como era su costumbre desde que las originales comenzaron a perderse entre muertos y la carretera.

—Hey, Daryl— habló Andrea suavemente y agradeció que estuvieran alejados de los demás— ¿todo bien?

El hombre levantó la mirada de su quehacer por unos segundos para volver a clavarla en ella inmediatamente. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió rasgando la madera distraídamente, ignorando momentáneamente a Andrea. La mujer lo miró unos segundos y decidió continuar con lo que había pensado.

—¿No irás a la recorrida por el pueblo? — insinuó.

—No, cazaré algo por acá— contestó escuetamente.

—Beth necesita a Hershel, ¿la has visto?

Pudo comprobar como el ceño del hombre se frunció repentinamente y ella cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. Apoyó su mano en la cadera.

—Yo sí la he visto. Está irreconocible. ¿Sabes que pasó ayer? He estado con Beth casi todo el día, junto a Maggie, Patricia y Jimmy, ¿sabes quién es Jimmy? — preguntó Andrea y ladeo la cabeza levemente, descubriendo como la mejilla de Daryl se contraía- yo creo que sí sabes quién es Daryl.

El hombre levantó su mirada y Andrea por un momento sintió miedo. Esos ojos azules que siempre parecían esquivar todo contacto humano, ahora expulsaban rayos de furia y confusión. La mujer sintió escalofríos por su columna vertebral, pero sabía que si Daryl iba, había más posibilidades de que todos volvieran a la granja.

—Es el novio de…

—Sé quién es— la interrumpió bruscamente el arquero decidió que la mejor idea era escabullirse por allí, y caminó hacia el interior del bosquecillo.

—Porque sabes quién es Beth, ¿no?

Daryl se volteó rápidamente y su expresión de sorpresa era más que evidente. Andrea supo que había dado al clavo y que probablemente había dos opciones: o que Daryl reaccionara de la peor de las maneras, cosa a las que se comenzaban a acostumbrar o que tomara una posición similar a la del día anterior: compadecerse de sí mismo.

Y quizá, si Andrea insistía más que Jimmy, lograban el cometido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — el brazo del menor de los Dixon, se agitó de manera nerviosa.

—Daryl, ¿tú conoces a Beth de antes de que todo esto pasara? — Andrea se acercó unos centímetros a él— ¿eran algo? Tú la quieras- esta última frase, la afirmó.

—Cállate— escupió sin pensarlo.

—¡La quieres! — esta vez casi chilló apuntándolo con un dedo— Daryl, escucha, Beth necesita a Hershel. Está deshidratada, apuesto a que sabes cómo se siente estar deshidratado. Está perdida, está muerta en vida. Necesita a Hershel y sabes que tú puedes ayudarlos más que nadie.

—No metas las narices en asuntos que no te incuben, rubita— Daryl clavó su mirada penetrante en ella, haciendo que retrocediera un paso al sentir como el hombre comenzaba a enfurecerse— que alguna vez me haya acercado a ti para pasarte agua, no significa que seamos amigos. Así que, vuelve a esa maldita casa, con esa maldita chica, con ese maldito granjero ¡y no vuelvas a hablar de ella! — gritó, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes en el lugar.

—Que te den, Dixon— exclamó Andrea y con un nudo en la garganta, retrocedió sobre su camino y volvió hacia la granja.

El nudo en la garganta, porque sabía que Beth estaba allí muriéndose en vida. Y porque Amy también estuvo así alguna vez y ella no había hecho nada.

Como ahora.

* * *

Maggie abrió la puerta de su casa con la angustia pintada en su rostro pero al ver a su padre entero bajando de la camioneta, una mínima sonrisa estiró sus labios, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido hacía unas horas. Observó como el pequeño Carl corrió hacia su padre con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que nunca había estado al borde de la muerte.

Pero cuando vio a Glenn salir de la puerta trasera, salió corriendo sin pensarlo hacia él, esquivando a su padre por el camino.

Cuando el chico la rechazó amablemente, sintió su corazón trisarse de alguna manera y regresó su mirada hacia su padre. El hombre hablaba tranquilamente con Patricia, quien parecía le estaba dando la noticia de Beth. Así que se acercó hacia ellos y siguió a su padre que entraba a la casa.

Tuvieron entre todos una calurosa discusión sobre el chico a quien tenían en el auto. Un pobre joven que se había juntado con el equipo equivocado y lo habían abandonado a su suerte luego de quedar muy mal herido en el intento de huida del bar.

Cuando todos poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse de los lugares y partieron de la sala, se sintió observada por unos segundos. Levantó su mirada de sus manos, y encontró la fuente de la insistencia: Daryl Dixon la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala. Tenía en sus manos una vara corta de madera, una rama de árbol con la que jugueteaba.

—¿Maggie? — preguntó quebrando el silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Eres la hermana de Beth? — la chica frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana menor en la voz del hombre.

—Sí. ¿Sucede algo?

Daryl miró sobre su hombro, a través de los cristales de las ventanas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Maggie por unos segundos. Quebró la rama una vez más.

—He oído que está mal, ¿está mal? — repitió tranquilamente.

—Ella está mal, sí. Pero mi papá ha llegado y podrá ayudarla— explicó sorprendida- ¿por qué preguntas?

Él negó con la cabeza y se guardó su juguete en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Dio la espalda a la chica y abrió la puerta de la casa, abandonando el lugar sin una palabra más.

Maggie observó las alas cosidas a ese chaleco mal trecho que llevaba puesto todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía. El hombre arrojó la vara de madera a un lado de su camino y regresó al humilde campamento con ese caminar extraño.

La mayor de los Greene tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Parte de su familia muerta, su hermana menor enferma, su padre retomando la bebida, la actitud más que extraña de Glenn luego de que ella le dijera que lo amaba. Quizá, si Maggie hubiera tenido las cosas más claras en su mente, se hubiera preguntado por segunda vez porque aquel hombre sureño y hosco preguntaba por su hermana con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

Pero cuando el hombre abandonó la casa, ella no lo pensó una segunda vez y se volteó hacia la habitación de Beth, dejando todo de lado.

* * *

_**Hello chicas. Las excusas empeoran la tardanza, así que sólo pediré disculpas.**_

_**¿Cómo ha estado este capi? Uno de mis favoritos (ay es que me está gustando la tramaxD)**_

_**¿Qué opinan la introducción de los pensamientos de Beth? ¿Y la discusión de Jimmy y Daryl? Le he tomado cariño al primero, no sé realmente porqué.**_

_**¡Andrea entró en acción! Y puedo decir que llegó para quedarse laaaargo rato ;)**_

_**Este jueves 30 de abril rindo el primer parcial de Antropología, ahora mismo estaba estudiando pero me tomé un break chitquito para decidir subir el cap. Gato seguramente anda perdida en el mundo real y no puedo culparla, conoció a su actriz favorita, Laurie (quien hizo Andrea) en la Comic Con de Argentina. ¡Me alegra tanto por vos Gatitu, enserio! Muero por saber los detalles de la experiencia ;)**_

_**Bueno, sin más, vuelvo a mis resúmenes :D por último les recuerdo mi página de FB Kick-69. Gracias a todas las que pasaron por allí.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS FOLLOWS Y COMMENTS! LAS QUIERO.**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**_


	8. Cantar para vivir

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es cración de Robert Kirkan y AMC. La trama difernte, sí es creación mía. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Capítulo ocho: Canta para vivir.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Advertencia:**__** escenas violentas, suicidio, autolesión.**_

_**Advertencia II: **__**este capítulo necesita la última beteada, pero como creo que puede ser presentado así lo cuelgo y cuando mi beta me conteste lo edito **_

_**Recomendación: **__**cuando finaliza la charla entre Andrea y Beth podrían, e insisto es sólo una recomendación, reproducir la canción de Wye Oak, Civilian. De hecho, es la banda sonora del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada, "18 miles out", el que relato en este capítulo. Y creo que pega más que nunca, y que le daría un detalle interesante. Espero que si lo hacen, les suceda lo mismo que a mí: escalofríos **_

_**Beta, la mejor de todas, **__**Gato Jazz.**_

_**Dedicado a Miss Primrose, o Maillen más informal, que el lunes rinde un final y anda un poco hastiada de los estudios jaja ¡éxitos!**_

"_**No soy nada sin fingir, conozco mis fallos, no puedo vivir con ellos.**_

_**Conozco mis pensamientos, pero no los puedo esconder.**_

_**Soy perfectamente capaz de sostener mi mano, pero todavía no puedo besar mi cuello"**_

_**Civilian- Wye Oak.**_

_**¡Linda lectura!**_

* * *

Beth no recordaba mucho. Solo el dolor infinito y la oscuridad tronadora abrazándola cálidamente para reclamarla. Ella se dejó hacer tranquilamente hasta que un tiempo después abrió los ojos de verdad y vio a su padre sentado en la butaca de su habitación, acariciando la palma de su mano con sus dedos viejos y callosos.

Probablemente el viejo Greene debió sentir la mirada de su hija sobre él y así descubrió que la pequeña Bethy había vuelto. Sonrió tristemente, y besó la coronilla de su hija menor. Beth se sintió mal cuando sintió odio hacia aquel hombre tan cerca.

Él le había mentido tanto. No quería verlo ni sentirlo. Le había metido en su cabeza (_débil y frágil y estúpida_) que la cura llegaría y ahora ella entendía que no. Que nunca llegaría, que Shawn y su madre estaban muertos y ellos no habían hecho otra cosa que retrasar su letargo. Ella moriría convertida en uno de esos bichos porque nunca saldría con vida de la granja. Eso ella también lo sabía.

Sin embargo, no tuvo el suficiente corazón para negarle aquel cariño a su padre. Allí estaba la misma Beth de siempre: anteponiendo sus sentimientos a los de otros. Se odiaba tanto en esos instantes.

Unos minutos más tarde, su padre se marchaba de la habitación. Beth supuso que iba a informar que finalmente la menor de los Greene había despertado. Pero Beth sentía que había vuelto de una manera diferente. Más oscura que antes, más triste que antes.

Llegó su hermana casi tropezando con sus propios pies y se arrojó efusivamente sobre ella, dejándola sin aire por unos segundos. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate y Beth pudo apenas sonreír. La mayor se acomodó en su cama y acarició la melena rubia de la menor con armonía, relatándole los últimos acontecimientos a Beth.

Luego de que ella había caído en ese coma como Maggie lo calificaba, allí se percataron que su padre no estaba en los terrenos de la granja. Shane _(aberrante, asqueroso) _y Rick habían descubierto con ayuda de la mayor de los Greene que Hershel se había ido a beber al bar del pueblo. Beth clavó sus grandes ojos en su hermana cuando oyó aquello. Se sentía un poco más traicionada por el hombre que la trajo al mundo, la abandonaba cuando ella caía en ese tornado vertiginoso de oscuridad. Maggie pareció ver todo aquello en los ojos de su hermana menor, por eso se agachó y besó con suavidad la frente de la rubia.

—Él nos quiere, Bethy- murmuró y continuó con su parloteo.

Beth comprobó que cuando su vida había sido siempre aburrida, el apocalipsis lo transformó todo. Sólo dos días dormida y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Lori estaba embarazada y se rumoreaba que no era de su marido, sino del repugnante hombre que terminó por desequilibrar el mundo de Beth. También que Glenn estaba aterrorizado porque Maggie lo amaba y la rubia pensó momentáneamente en Daryl. _Quizá él sólo tenía miedo…_

En la escapada hacia el bar para recuperar a Hershel, se desató una dura contienda entre su lado _(¿de verdad es mi lado?) _y unos hombres que intentaron asesinar a Rick, Glenn y su padre. Y Beth también comprobó que Rick Grimes era la persona más piadosa del mundo. Trajo, mal herido y moribundo, a uno de los hombres que intentó atacarlos para evitar que los bichos se lo comieran.

La llegada de Randall, un compañero de Maggie en el bachillerato desencadenó una dura discusión entre los que habitaban la granja Greene. ¿Era correcto dejarlo solo en algún lugar pero ya sano? Todos, o por lo menos el grupo de Atlanta, afirmaban que estar solo allá afuera era igual que estar muerto. ¿Lo salvaban para unirlo al grupo? No podían confiar en él, no sabían que había hecho antes.

Beth sentía su boca pastosa por los días sin hablar y apenas miraba a su hermana. Eran más interesantes los puntos fuera de su ventana, los árboles y el viento agitando sus hojas. Ellos estaban tan en paz. Beth quería estar en paz.

Maggie notó todo aquello pero lo asimiló a que recién despertaba. Beth necesitaba estar tranquila y recuperar fuerzas antes de salir de esa habitación. Así que no preguntó porque parecía tan ausente.

—Randall dice que me conoce pero yo no lo recuerdo. Quizá era uno de los pandilleros del curso pero la verdad es que estos son medianamente populares y su rostro no me suena para nada.

Beth siguió viendo hacia la ventana sin responder. Maggie tomó su mano y la notó ligeramente caliente. Los labios de la morena se fruncieron con preocupación. Beth estaba allí pero parecía no ser ella. ¿Debía preocuparse? Beth nunca había hecho nada malo o sentido algo malo. ¿Ahora sería eso? ¿Beth… se sentía tan mal como para…? De repente, los ojos de Maggie se abrieron un poco más al recordar algo.

—Ah…— la preocupación en la voz de la mayor fue más palpable en ese momento- vino un hombre a preguntar por ti. Ya sabes, del grupo de Atlanta. Daryl. Es raro, ¿no?

Beth por primera vez clavó sus azules ojos en los de su hermana. La morena se tensó cuando los ojos de la rubia se oscurecieron y parecían esconder más secretos de los que Maggie si quiera podía imaginar. Sin embargo, la ensoñación fue rota cuando su hermanita murmuró:

—¿Me traes agua, por favor?

Su hermana se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la cocina murmurando cosas que Beth apenas escuchó. Saber que su hermana deseaba algo tan natural como beber agua la tranquilizó de manera estúpida. _Quizá no todo estaba tan mal, quizá no todo estaba perdido._

Beth se levantó de la cama y cuando la sensación de cosquillas en sus piernas a causa de la inactividad cesó, apoyó sus pies en el frío suelo de madera. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, y desde esa perspectiva pudo ver claramente el campamento de Atlanta. Las mismas carpas en los mismos lugares, un poco de humo mal disimulado y Beth se dio cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo. Quiso divisarlo entre la gente pero su vista no era la mejor en ese momento. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y el sentimiento de pesadez volvió a instalarse en su pecho. Le costaba respirar y se llevó una mano nerviosamente hacia su muñeca que empezó a rasguñar distraídamente.

—Quiero morirme— murmuró apenas, sintiendo que debía morirse.

Y sin saber cómo, su muñeca comenzó a sangrar débilmente.

* * *

Daryl se sentía extraño. Como si alguien lo mirara intensamente y aunque había inspeccionado el campamento para encontrar la fuente de aquella sensación, no la halló. Escuchó pasos apresurados y levantó su mirada para ver llegar a Andrea con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Beth ha despertado! — exclamó y Daryl oyó varias exclamaciones más y risas.

Entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia la casa. Hacia la ventana de la muchacha que le había robado muchas cosas. Y allí la encontró, con su piel más pálida que nunca y sus ojos grandes, azules y opacos clavados en él, con el dolor del mundo en ellos.

* * *

Despertó agitada de una pesadilla. No podría detallarla, porque todo se disolvía en algún lugar oscuro de su mente. Jadeó con fuerza cuando por fin reconoció su habitación (rosa y solo rosa) y no estaba en peligro. Estiró su adormilada mano debajo de la almohada y sintió cosquillas. Aunque intentara no dormir encima de ella, siempre lo hacía y por las mañanas era el mismo resultado.

Beth abrió un poco más sus ojos y se percató que el sol por su ventana estaba muy alto. ¿Podría ser mediodía en el mundo y ella no se había enterado de eso? Su mano se cerró con fuerza y tocó sin querer algo frío. Supo de inmediato que lo que su piel rozaba era la pulsera de plata que ella había escondido allí hacía ya algunas semanas.

Y como si el contacto del frío metal la arrastrara en una clase de vórtice de niebla y de sueños y recordó la pesadilla que la había asustado de esa manera…

* * *

_Beth sintió el suelo caliente debajo de ella y cuando abrió con fuerza sus ojos supo dónde estaba. La gramilla rozaba su nariz y se percató que esta acostada en la tierra y el césped de la entrada hacia su casa. El sol estaba arriba y una leve brisca movía los juncos del otro lado del cercamiento. Se levantó, despacio y se preguntó que hacía ahí._

_Si Beth se preguntaba cuál era su lugar favorito en el mundo ella contestaría con simpleza que ese lugar era su hogar. La granja donde había nacido, crecido y criado. Ella siempre la recordó luminosa, un poco ruidosa, con perfume a rosas y siempre con música._

_Su madre había sido quien le había inculcado el amor por la música. Anne Greene cantaba y tocaba el piano, cosa que no dudo ni un segundo en enseñarle a la rubia todo el mundo mágico de las melodías y el amor. _

_Por eso, al entrar esa vez en la casa se sorprendió notablemente de no escuchar absolutamente nada. Todo era como lo recordaba. Las fotografía colgadas, el reloj de pie cerca del perchero de pie, los sillones ubicados en la sala de estar y la biblioteca con todos esos tomos que su padre coleccionaba con anhelo y amor._

_Pero no estaba la radio encendida, ni las risas de Shawn, o los gritos de Maggie. O su madre cantando. Beth avanzó en la estancia y sus pasos hicieron crujir las maderas del suelo. El perfume a rosas sí estaba allí y hoy particularmente con mucha fuerza. Su mano izquierda rozó la pared empapelada y sin darse cuenta, Beth dejaba un camino de sangre tras de ella. Un fino trazo de sangre._

_Cuando llegó a la sala donde estaba la mesa de billar y la única televisión, miró del otro lado el piano con el cual había crecido. Y en el pequeño banco rectangular de madera estaba una mujer sentada, con su cabello largo recogido en un moño casual y uno de sus chales favoritos sobre sus hombros._

—_Mamá…_—_ murmuró Beth con la angustia adornando su voz._

_La mujer no pareció escucharla y alzó sus delgadas manos para acariciar las teclas y comenzar a tocar levemente. Beth avanzó lentamente y cuando intentó levantar su mano para rozar el hombro de la mujer esta giro su cara y le sonrió amablemente._

—_Hola, Bethy._

_Beth podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y que sus pies estaban anclados al suelo. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ninguna escapó. _

— "_Donde inviertas tu amor, inviertes tu vida"*_

_Beth frunció el ceño y supo a qué se refería su madre. Era una canción de una banda no muy conocida en ese entonces, cuando Beth llegó del colegio cantando sus canciones. Y su madre las encontraba tan reales mientras que la rubia sólo podía oír la melodía que esos hombres hacían y como eso la transportaba a lugares inimaginables. Pero su madre siempre había insistido en sus letras. _

—_La música es amar, Beth._

—_Lo sé, mamá._

—_¿Por qué ya no cantas?_

_Entonces su madre se hizo a un lado y señaló suavemente un hueco en el asiento. Beth no dudó y casi tropezó con sus propios pies para llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo, no hizo más que eso. Sentarse y mirar las teclas blancas y negras como si quisieran decirle algo y ella no lograra escucharlas._

—_¿Hay algo por qué cantar, realmente?_ —_ preguntó finalmente, en respuesta a lo que su madre había preguntado._

—_Siempre hay alguien por quien cantar, mi vida_—_ y pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz, sus ojos brillantes pero que Beth no era capaz de mirar_—_ si cantar es amar, ¿es que no amas a nadie?_

_Cuando Beth quiso responder, su madre se lo impidió._

—_Y amar es vivir Beth. Y tú no lo estás haciendo. _

—_¡No es fácil!_ —_ reprochó inmediatamente._

—_Nadie dijo que lo fuera, cielo. Y eso es lo que lo hace más bello. Luchar por quienes amamos, por sostenerlos un segundo más porque ellos te sostendrán a ti. Siempre._

_Beth quiso negar con la cabeza cuando sintió como todo se tornaba más frío de lo que minutos antes había estado. Notó como su mano se oscurecía y fue allí cuando sintió el arder en su muñeca._

—_Ama por siempre Beth. Y da la vida por ello_—_ su madre alzó el rostro de su hija y besó su frente fugazmente y la alzó fácilmente, empujándola hacia la salida_—_ ahora vete, este no es tu lugar._

—_¡Mamá!_ —_ gritó la muchacha siendo arrastrada por una fuerza que no podía controlar y estiró su mano izquierda y allí fue cuando lo vio._

_Las lágrimas de su madre y su muñeca abierta, sangrando sin vergüenza. Fría y caliente a la vez. _

—_¡Vete Beth, vete! Que yo morí por amor y tú vivirás por él._

* * *

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró por allí una sonriente Maggie con sus ojos verdes un poco más brillantes que ayer pero con el cansancio pintando sus rasgos.

—Hola Bethy, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — preguntó animadamente.

Entonces, ¿esa sería su vida? ¿Estar rodeada de su padre y su hermana, consintiéndola en todo, facilitándole la vida? Y cuando la granja pereciera, cuando desapareciera por fin? Su vida se basaría en… ¿correr, matar, sangrar? ¿Eso quería ella para su vida?

Beth había soñado con su vida. Probablemente iría a la ciudad a estudiar algo lindo, algo social. Quizá música, quizá psicología, quizá sería maestra de prescolar. Probablemente también le robaría medicinas a su padre para ayudar a los perritos en las calles de Atlanta, Maggie mencionaba que había muchos abandonados. Probablemente se emborracharía por primera vez y tendría la primer y única resaca en su vida. Probablemente conocería un chico, lindo y amable, con un buen futuro y sabía que debería lidiar con los celos de Shawn, las burlas de Maggie y los consejos de sus padres. Probablemente se casarían y tendrían hijos, ella los cuidaría con todo ese amor que tenía dentro y moriría de anciana, feliz y llena de nietos.

Pero al parecer, nada de eso sucedería. Su madre estaba muerta. Shawn estaba muerto. Maggie estaba con Glenn y parecía muy a gusto y su padre parecía un alma en pena. Ella no tenía ni tendría nada de lo que había soñado. Ella nunca tuvo al chico lindo, amable y con buen futuro.

En cambio… tuvo a Daryl. Pero, ¿realmente tuvo a Daryl? ¿Realmente alguna vez él la había amado para saber que era suyo? Beth dudaba. Sabía que Daryl siempre ocultó cosas cuando estuvieron juntos, ¿pero si esas cosas que él escondía era algo respecto a su familia, a su entorno?

Por supuesto que Beth no tenía nada. Nada de lo que había soñado. Daryl no estaba allí con ella, y probablemente la odiará más en unas horas. Daryl era una de esas personas con más nivel de odio en su alma que Beth conocía. Simplemente él se sentía traicionado y no perdonaba con facilidad. Era terco y rencoroso. Y Daryl odiaba a los cobardes y a los suicidas.

Y Beth pronto se convertiría en una suicida.

—Hoy estoy mejor— mintió y sonrió, respondiendo la pregunta de su hermana y prendió sin darse cuenta la pulsera en su mano izquierda, contrastando el frío del metal con la sangre caliente de sus rasguños.

* * *

Lori sujetó con fuerzas la bandeja con la comida y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Maggie. Sentía que debía ayudar más en la casa e incluso con la familia, más que nada después del desastre que provocó Shane en el granero. Así que se encaminó hacia la habitación de la menor de los Greene y la sorprendió acostada. La muchacha, se levantó levemente y clavó su opaca mirada sobre ella.

La mujer del policía había conocido a una hermosa y amable muchacha, dispuesta a ayudar cuando sea y cómo sea. Pero ahora, pálida y demacrada sobre esa cama, con los brazos delgados y el pelo desarreglado parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Lori comenzó a hablar sobre un paseo por la granja, para estirar los músculos y tomar aire cuando Beth la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Estás embarazada.

Lori se petrificó en su lugar. La muchacha ni siquiera la miraba, sólo observaba sin atención alguna el suelo.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? — le reclamó en voz baja.

Lori contestó pero no fue suficiente. Ni para Beth ni para ella misma. La mujer morena todavía se cuestionaba si había tomado la elección correcta respecto a su prematuro embarazo. Y más en el mundo de hoy en donde el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la puerta, pero sin embargo sabía que algo bueno iba a traer el bebé. Quizá felicidad, momentos que el grupo añoraría y que el pequeño traería, quizá traería esperanza.

O quizá traería unión.

Se marchó de la habitación dejando a la menuda rubia con el plato de comida, dejando de lado a su futuro bebé por unos instantes y deseando que Beth mejorara pronto.

* * *

Estaba sentado comiendo un poco de carne asada y huevos de granja. Daryl siempre aceptaría que los huevos cosechados en granja eran mucho más ricos que los comprados en supermercados. De todas maneras, de estos últimos no probaría nunca más y prontamente los de granja tampoco estarían presentes en sus comidas.

El campamento estaba en movimiento a pesar de que hubiera dos integrantes menos. Daryl creyó que la ausencia de Rick y Shane y el peligro inminente causarían efectos negativos en la convivencia normal pero al parecer el no tener a Shane allí unos momentos también beneficiaba el estar más tranquilos.

Los últimos acontecimientos todavía estaban muy frescos en las mentes de los que vivían en aquellas tierras y más después de saber que Beth había estado tan mal al ver a su madre muerta de esa manera.

Daryl se maldecía a sí mismo por ir a preguntar por ella, podría ser sospechoso que él entrara a esa casa y preguntara por ella porque sí. Sin embargo la mirada perdida de la hermana mayor de Beth le indicó que no sería algo de qué preocuparse. Aquella chica parecía tan perdida en todas las preocupaciones que tenía sobre sus hombros que no se preguntó por qué un desconocido preguntaba por su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía ir a verla. Y no sólo por el deber sino porque también quería. Quería verla y saber que ella estaría bien. Que el color a sus mejillas había vuelto y que por fin saldría de esa cama. Que quizá lo miraría esta vez sin odio.

Empero, una sensación de angustia se había instalado en su pecho cuando ella había caído en ese letargo involuntario y ahora que había vuelto, aún no desaparecía. Estaba allí y cada vez pesaba más, casi dejándolo sin aire. Y algo le decía que no desaparecería pronto.

"_El diablo sabe por diablo pero sabe más por viejo"._

El cazador se dijo a sí mismo que la frase que su infeliz padre repetía todo el tiempo era nada más que la verdad.

* * *

Morir no era fácil. Nunca lo sería. Tampoco era para cobardes, sólo para valientes. Uno tenía que tener valor para sujetar el arma cargada, el cuchillo brillante, las pastillas blancas y acabar con tu vida.

O eso era lo que pensaba Beth Greene sobre el suicidio. Sabía que dejaría dolor tras de sí, era muy consciente de ello pero lo único que quería en ese momento era acabar con su dolor. Siempre había pensado primero en los demás y luego en ella. Ella quedaba para las sobras de todo y nunca le había importado. Pero eso había llegado a su fin, por primera vez en su vida pensaría en ella primero y lo demás al demonio.

Por eso sujetó con fuerza el cuchillo que traía consigo la bandeja de comida.

Daryl se percató de que Andrea estaba un poco inquieta en el campamento luego de recibir a una agitada Lori. La rubia se acercó a ellos trotando levemente y clavó su mirad en el arquero. Daryl se tensó en el momento en que ella se frenó casi a su lado. Percibió la mirada nerviosa sobre él por unos segundos y luego ella habló.

—Necesito que cuiden mi puesto. Beth…

El nombre de la menor de los Greene llamó a atención del grupo que demostraron interés sobre lo que la chica Harrison tenía para decir.

—¿Qué sucede con Beth?- preguntó la voz de Carol que últimamente no hablaba mucho.

—Ella ha insinuado que quiere suicidarse.

El silencio se hizo dueño del campo. Sólo las ramas agitadas por el viento produciendo ese murmullo suave que a Daryl la mayoría de las veces lo inducía a la tranquilidad. Pero luego de escuchar esas palabras, sólo parecían una sinfonía macabra sin final.

—¿Cómo…?

—Lori le ha llevado la comida y cuando volvió a buscar la bandeja se ha percatado que el cuchillo ya no estaba allí. Realmente no ha intentado hacerse daño pero…

Daryl frunció el ceño y quiso moverse de su lugar pero los pies le pesaban y parecieron haberse anclado en la tierra como las raíces de un árbol para no moverse jamás. Enseguida los demás hablaron pero él realmente no escuchó.

Sólo se repetían en su cabeza las palabras de Andrea y la risa de Beth.

Lo que había sido alguna vez Beth. Y lo que era ahora. A Daryl le aterrorizaba.

Sintió una mano cálida en su brazo y cuando corrió su mirada de la nada pudo ver que Andrea lo miraba de una manera tranquilizadora.

—¿Quieres verla? — preguntó con esa voz que utilizaba para hablar cuando quería hacer algo bueno.

Daryl frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. Alzó de su banco las flechas que limpiaba antes de que ella llegara.

—Aléjate de mí vista— murmuró yéndose de allí con pasos fuertes amortiguados por la tierra.

Andrea salió de la cocina luego de la intensa discusión con Lori _perfección_ Grimes. Sabía que ponerse furiosa por la incapacidad de aquella mujer en el aceptar que el mundo se había ido a la mierda y que era la única que tenía suerte, no solucionaría nada. Ni la llegada del invierno, la escasez de comida, las diferencias en el grupo, el deseo de muerte de Beth o la desesperanza de Hershel.

* * *

Andrea siempre había sido una de esas mujeres totalmente independiente. No necesitó ni necesitaba de un hombre para vivir. No necesitó un novio con una copa de vino luego de una larga jornada de trabajo para sentirse bien y en equilibrio con el universo. Ella necesitaba estar en movimiento y saber que ayudaba con la sociedad desde otra perspectiva: haciendo cumplir las leyes, recompensar a personas que habían sido estafados en diferentes aspectos. Ella nunca había creído que hacer la colada y criar una familia ayudara al mundo.

Sin embargo si tenía un sentido de familia. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos. Su hermana. Amy había sido un poco como ella pero nunca había logrado levantar muy bien su voz. El día en que ella la recogió por la Universidad de Bellas Artes para por fin comenzar sus ansiadas vacaciones solo ellas dos, Amy estaba indecisa en decirles a sus padres que tenía un novio o algo así.

Andrea siempre había visto a Amy como un pajarillo escondido detrás de los demás. Solo tenía sus cuadernos de dibujos y sus pinturas y pinceles en una caja debajo del escritorio. Más tarde los pasteles, los tableros, los lienzos y los atriles inundaron la casa Harrison solo para crear una nube de prejuicios detrás de Amy.

Beth también era una artista pero era alguien totalmente querido y aceptado por su familia. No la había oído cantar, pero en la granja de alguna manera se había desparramado el rumor de que tocaba el piano y cantaba de una manera muy linda. Beth era callada y apenas si probaba bocado. Era tranquila y serena, con un halo de tristeza detrás de ella. No era una nube de prejuicios, era la muerte.

Ahora lo entendía un poco más. El saber que ella había estado así una vez, sabía qué tenía que hacer. Sólo Beth tenía la última palabra sobre su vida, nadie más. Y Andrea, como fiel defensora de los derechos de las personas, alentaría para que tomara la decisión. Correcta o incorrecta.

Por ella, por Beth, por Amy. Por todas las veces que calló y nunca apoyó realmente a su hermana.

* * *

—¡Eres tan egoísta, Maggie! Te jactas de mí, ¿pero y tú? ¡Y que si soy cobarde! Tú no tienes muy en claro quien vale más. ¿Papá o Glenn?

Maggie la miró totalmente herida. Beth sabía que si había tiempo, se arrepentiría de aquello. De ser ella quien producía esa mirada tan triste en su hermana. Pero si ella podía evitarlo, no habría tiempo. Todo se solucionaría en el momento en que la dejaran terminar con su sufrimiento. ¿Tanto les costaba dejarla sola como siempre lo habían hecho?

—¡Papá nos ha mantenido a la espera de una cura que nunca llegaría! — gritó por décima vez.

—¡Sabes que se equivocó! — lo defendió la morena intentando suavizar su voz y realizar una alianza entre las hermanas.

Ambas habían crecido juntas y se conocían como si una hubiera parido a la otra. Y cuando sucedía eso, casi siempre Beth sentía que era la madre de Maggie. Porque Maggie siempre creyó que con dulces palabras haría sonreír por siempre a Beth. Pero eso había cambiado ya hacía unos meses y aunque Beth creía que nadie lo había notado, la mayor sí lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, sin pensarlo mucho, intentó consolarla y traerla de vuelta de alguna manera.

—¡Pero siempre ha sido así! Tú no lo entiendes— escupió la menor de los Greene— Yo siempre he vivido a la sombras de todos en esta casa. Del gran jugador Shawn, de la rebelde Maggie, del veterinario del pueblo, ¡yo sólo he sido la hija, la hermana! Nunca he sido yo. Y esto soy yo.

Y _esto_ soy _yo._

Y _esto_… soy _yo._

Y _esto_…soy_ yo._

Beth se calló abruptamente. Casi iba a decir que era la chica con el corazón roto por muchas razones, entre ellas por Daryl. Agachó la mirada y vio que las manos de su hermana temblaban.

—¿Y qué hay de todos nosotros? ¿Nos harías pasar por un funeral más?

La voz quebrada de Maggie no suavizó la ira de Beth, solo incitó a que creciera más. La rubia apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo de decir que si todo marchaba como se daban las cosas, habría muchos más funerales. Cuando la granja cayera…

—No lo puedes evitar. Ni el mío ni el de nadie. Estamos todos muertos, Maggs, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? —esta vez, la voz de Beth bajó un par de decibeles y a pesar de querer gritar, susurró— deberíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo— y los ojos suplicantes de Beth hicieron entender a su hermana que lo decía de verdad.

El rostro de Maggie se desfiguró totalmente ante aquello. Y aunque quiso llorar allí mismo la furia se lo impidió y comenzaron a luchar nuevamente. Quién era más egoísta, quién era la más loca, quién merecía menos, quién merecía más.

—¡Nadie nos protegerá! — gritó Beth cuando Maggie finalmente había desistido momentáneamente y calló por unos segundos— ¡ni Rick, ni Glenn, ni Daryl! ¡Nadie, entiéndelo Maggie!

La morena la miró tan bruscamente que la rubia no se percató de nada más que de la mirada de su hermana.

—¿Daryl? ¿Por qué nombras a Daryl?

Y Beth supo que sus ojos enmudecieron rápidamente.

* * *

Andrea golpeó débilmente la puerta entreabierta. Maggie se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Los ojos cansados y llorosos le confirmaban a Andrea que Maggie había estado discutiendo con su hermana menor recientemente. Repentinamente, se preguntó que hubiera hecho ella si Amy hubiera intentado algo así alguna vez. Pero se respondió que verla muerta entre sus brazos había sido lo peor que había tenido que enfrentar. Y acabar con su sufrimiento había sido la mejor decisión.

—¿Sí? — le preguntó Maggie con voz ronca.

—Pensé que quizá no habías salido de acá, ¿verdad? — la mayor de los Greene revoloteó su mirada sobre la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama— vamos, ve a descansar un poco. Aséate, come un poco. ¿Ve a Glenn? — Maggie miró a Andrea casi convencida del ofrecimiento— Yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo— asintió la morena un poco más aliviada— gracias.

—No hay por qué— respondió Andrea antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en un sillón de estilo antiguo contra la pared.

Beth estaba totalmente desarreglada. Despeinada, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Parecía totalmente derrotada. A Andrea se le estrujó el corazón pero entendía por lo que Beth estaba pasando. Ella necesitaba apoyo, ayuda. Pero no de la manera en la que los demás le habían entregado.

—¿No dirás nada? — susurró la menuda chica y Andrea notó su antebrazo izquierdo totalmente rojo, como si fuera una reacción alérgica.

Andrea sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—No soy quién para hacerlo— concedió con voz calma, sorprendiendo a Beth que durante las últimas horas solo había escuchado las "mil razones para vivir".

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia la segunda puerta de la habitación. Beth la siguió con aquella mirada azul y acuosa, atenta a cada movimiento.

—¿Quieres quedarte sola? — comenzó Andrea abriendo la puerta azul. Beth esquivó su mirada por unos segundos- el dolor no desaparece. Sólo le haces un lugar, ¿entiendes?

Y se marchó. Sin decir más. Sin gritar ni regañar. Sólo dejándola sola. Más sola que nunca.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Beth sintió que era hora.

El suelo estaba frío. Las baldosas debajo de sus pies contrastaban con el calor de verano fuera de la granja. Beth se miró en el reflejo.

Pálida, demacrada. Se veía horrible. Se sentía horrible. Y si acabar con su vida, respirar por última vez era la solución, Beth estaba dispuesta.

_El suicidio solo lo comenten los cobardes._

Beth se sobresaltó y miró sobre su hombro, al haber escuchado esa voz. Pero en el reflejo del espejo no se vio más que la puerta cerrada. Él no estaba allí.

Beth tragó saliva pesada que humedeció sus labios y avanzó hacia el espejo, el único testigo. Se sentía morir cada vez que sospechaba que un par de años más habían caído sobre ella sin haberle siquiera pedido permiso. Todo el peso del mundo sobre ella. Su madre muerta, su hermano muerto. Todos muertos.

Las manos le temblaban. Lloro en silencio, casi con angustia que no era capaz de liberar. Ni un sollozo, ni un grito. Sólo lágrimas pesadas y calientes. Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos. Quería acabar con todo.

Escuchó corridas. Era Maggie. Beth sabía que lo impediría así que se desesperó cuando sintió que no dejarían que cumpliera su voluntad.

Ella ya había vivido demasiado en esta vida. Ella se merecía algo mejor y no morir desgarrada por uno de esos bichos tirada en una zanja. Ella quería estar en paz y sola.

El primer golpe no había sido fuerte. Los pedazos irregulares de espejo caían sobre su lavado cuando ella lo rompió con su puño derecho, prodigándose así algunos pequeños cortes en él. Los gritos afuera se hacían más fuertes y Beth cogió el pedazo mayor, el triangular. Levantó su brazo, allí donde los rasguños no habían cesado y vio todo el daño que sólo sus uñas habían producido sobre su piel.

"_Donde inviertes tu amor, inviertes tu vida"_

Beth frunció el ceño al recordar la frase de su madre, pero no dudó en aprestar el cristal sobre su muñeca. Ya no le temblaban más las manos. Sin embargo, notó que ahora sí salían sollozos de su garganta. Sollozos quebrados, desgarrando su garganta, que morían con ella en ese mismo momento.

El corte no dolió. Más dolía adentro. El espejo reflejó su mirada, rota y sincera. Maggie gritaba que no estaba enfadada y Beth casi rió. ¿A alguien le importaba si se enfadaban con ella?

Pero cuando el cristal rasgó más allá de la piel, cuando la sangre borgoña y caliente se deslizó por su muñeca sintió una punzada en su pecho. Beth vio en el espejo ahora manchado su horror y sin quererlo realmente, lo soltó.

"_Beth, amar es vivir y tú no lo estás haciendo."_

Sintió que la punzada era más fuerte. Sintió que su madre estaba allí y que estaba enfadada con ella. Que Beth se merecía algo mejor que morirse desangrada. Algo mejor que ser consumida por la tristeza.

"_¡Vete, aquí no debes estar"_

Y Beth supo que ella sí merecía algo mejor. Que la había criado para hacer alguien de verdad. No una chica muerta por un corte más.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y su hermana la miró con el peor temor en sus ojos. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, sollozando también. Beth vio algo marrón cubriendo sus ojos y se percató que era el cabello de su hermana. Desesperada, olisqueó y reconoció el perfume a fresas. Cuando su hermana murmuró cosas que no entendió, Beth sujetó con fuerza los brazos de la mayor sintiendo que sus rodillas fallaban.

—Está bien Bethy, está bien— murmuraba la morena mientras ponía sobre el corte una toalla limpia. Beth notó como sus manos temblaban y dejó hundirse con fuerza al calor de su hermana.

—Lo siento— sollozó la rubia y miró a su hermana, quien la sujetaba con fuerza y casi la arrastraba contra sí fuera del baño.

Allí Lori también la esperaba aunque salió corriendo para buscar a alguien. Maggie no soportó mucho más el peso de su hermana ni el suyo, y ambas cayeron sobre la cama llorando. Rápidamente la mayor acomodó a la menor e hizo más fuerza sobre el corte.

—¡Ayuda, papá ayúdame! — chilló esta sin parar y cuando la mano blancuzca de Beth la tocó suavemente y levantó su mirada, Maggie no paró de llorar.

—Maggie, quiero vivir. Lo siento, quiero vivir.

—Lo sé Bethy, por favor deja de llorar— murmuró la morena sosteniendo con fuerza a su pequeña hermana, acariciando sus cabellos ya manchados de sangre a causa de las caricias que Maggie había repartido— sólo aguanta un poco más.

Y sin decir nada, Maggie supo en esos ojos azules profundos y oscuros, que Beth aguantaría mucho más.

Muchísimo más, porque había regresado.

* * *

—¡Ayuda, papá ayúdame!

El grito desgarrador de Maggie cortó el silencio de media tarde, poniendo a todos en alerta y muchos no dudaron en correr hacia la casa. Entre ellos, Daryl que se movió como alma del diablo. Pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Lori salió con el terror pintando sus facciones y recorrió con la mirada el grupo que poco a poco se aglomeraba allí.

—¡Busquen a Hershel, Beth intentó suicidarse! Está con Maggie, está sangrando… hay… sangre— terminó murmurando e inmediatamente Carl corrió en busca del hombre mayor, siendo seguido de Dale y Andrea.

Daryl miro unos segundos más a Lori quien se perdió tras la puerta una vez más y escuchó más gritos desde el cuarto de Beth. Daryl apenas respiraba y se sintió anclado allí a la tierra seca y de repente pareció que nada tenía sentido.

Escuchó llantos y volteó. Era Jimmy quien golpeaba con fuerzas unos arbustos y T-Dog intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos hermano, ella estará bien— prometió el hombre corpulento sujetando con fuerzas los brazos del muchacho.

—¡Nunca volverá a ser la misma! Ella nunca volverá…— y cuando logró desquitarse de los brazos de T-Dog caminó torpemente y aún con lágrimas hacia la casa pero no sin antes mirar al arquero.

Y este cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. No intentó hacer nada contra Jimmy porque sabía que tenía razón. Así que solo caminó hacia el campamento y cogió sus flechas de repuesto. No escuchó más gritos, no escuchó más llantos.

Sólo oía una canción macabra en su cabeza mientras se perdía en el bosque, caminando con pasos fuertes y desesperados y de un momento a otro, notó que lloraba. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido y cavó con fuerza su machete en un árbol.

—Beth— murmuró, recordando su sonrisa y sus ojos tintineantes.

Tan llenos de amor y de vida. Y de solo pensar en no volverlos a ver más el pecho se hundió.

* * *

_**Espero que comenten sus ideas y sentimientos cuando terminen de leerlo, y quiero decirle que ya tengo el 9 por la mitad y el 10 en mi cabeza y asi sucesivamente.**_

_**Las declaraciones ahora:**_

_***"Donde inviertes tu amor, inviertes tu vida" es de la canción Awake my soul de Mumford and sons, la escuchaba mientras la escribía y me pareció justeli para esa parte.**_

_**¿Qué opinan sobre la madre de Beth y su sueño?**_

_**¡Y Civilian! Es una canción tan triste y melancólica, creo que pega.**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y espero les guste. Gracias infinitas por sus FAVS, ALERTS AND REVIEWS, por todo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y cambio y fuera :D**_

_**Kicky.**_

*Idem a la conversación Maggie-Beth de antes*

Sobre todo si incluye los ojos gigantes de Emily. Y la cara de loca de Lauren.

Bueno… sino me salio el intento de acercarlas, te pido por favor lo hagastú porque me cuesta jajaja


	9. El hombre que siempre les sonreía

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es creación de Robert Kirkan y AMC. La trama diferente, sí es creación mía. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Capítulo nueve**__**: El hombre que siempre les sonrío.**_

_**Rating**__**: M.**_

_**Advertencia I: **__**este capítulo no fue beteado, no he tenido conversación con mi beta, debe estar estudiando acá e Argentina son épocas de finales pero como que creo que puede ser presentado así lo cuelgo y cuando mi beta me conteste lo edito**_

* * *

Beth estaba sentada en un sillón que habían traslado entre Rick y Glenn especialmente para ella desde la salida de juegos hasta su habitación. Lo habían colocado frente a su ventana donde daba directo hacia los campos que ahora estaban en total oscuridad, ya que la noche reinaba con su magnitud gloriosa. Sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con los bordes deshilachados de la venda que cubría ahora su muñeca izquierda.

Era duro ver como muchos la miraban con lástima. Pero también sabía que era imposible que algo como eso no sucediera. Siempre la habían visto como la más débil y las cicatrices que adornaran su muñeca lo confirmaran aún más. Su padre no había dicho nada, solo coció el corte que según él no era profundo pero el terror en su rostro cuando descubrió la toalla manchada de sangre le dijo a Beth que eso era un mentira.

Más tarde cuando ella estaba un poco sedada por unos tranquilizantes que su padre le hizo tomar para intentar mantenerla despistada unas horas, por su cuarto desfilaron algunas personas. Lori con la merienda y una sonrisa en su rostro, Maggie, Patricia y Jimmy. Este último apenas podía mirarla a la cara y cuando finalmente sucumbió a un llanto silencioso el corazón de Beth se rompió en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado realmente en las consecuencias de sus actos. Sí que lo había pensado. Sabía que las personas la mirarían como lo hacían ahora, sabía que infundiría tristeza en los corazones de sus seres queridos, sabía que otros la odiarían. Y no era que de verdad no le importaba ella simplemente necesitaba acallar las voces de su cabeza.

Y unos cuantos cortes en su muñeca fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ella viviría su vida de la mejor manera antes de morir. Por más que la muerte estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, ella lo intentaría. A partir de ahora, lucharía por todo. No quería ver a más nadie llorar. Así que tomó la mano de ese chico que tanto la había ayudado y tiró de él suavemente. Jimmy levantó su rostro y Beth le sonreía.

Esta vez, con los ojos y los labios.

* * *

Jimmy estaba costado en la cama de Shawn mirando el techo sin poder dormir. Saber que Beth estaba ahora bien no lo tranquilizaba del todo. Había leído que las personas depresivas tenían recaídas e instintivamente sabía que no podían gritar victoria tan prontamente. Solo habían pasado unas horas, sentía que Beth aún corría peligro.

Aun podía sentir el calor de ella sobre él esa misma tarde. Podía oír su voz susurrando y hablando cosas triviales mientras reposaba en su pecho, como tantas veces habían hecho antes. Y mientras la voz de Beth en su cabeza susurraba, revivió cada segundo de esa misma tarde.

* * *

_—Ven aquí— pidió ella y él se sentó en la cama._

_Inevitablemente, al verla pálida y demacrada en esa cama y con su mano vendada, no pudo evitar sucumbir al llanto. Y no se sentía estúpido ni nada parecido. Se sentía agradecido de por fin ver algo en los ojos azules de Beth que no fuera la nada misma. Se sentía agradecido que ella no había muerto esa misma tarde. Así que casi por inercia, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sin saber qué hacer._

_La menuda rubia lo hizo acomodar, para que la espalda del chico quedara apoyada en las almohadas y ella, lentamente se acomodó sobre su pecho, cruzando su mano vendada por su cintura y escuchando los latidos del corazón del rubio que parecían mucho más lentos que aquella tarde en el lago._

_—Perdóname…_

_—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Bethy— respondió automáticamente._

_—Sí que tienes. No puedo decir que me arrepiento porque siento que me dejó una enseñanza… pero siento tanto verte así._

_Jimmy rozó sus dedos por el brazo desnudo de ella y poco a poco cayó sobre la venda blanca aunque manchada de desinfectante allí donde seguramente las líneas estaban cocidas. Ella se estremeció ante su acto mas no dijo o hizo nada._

_Beth comenzó a cantar al cabo de unos minutos y él, feliz de oír esa voz melodiosa tararear algo la abrazó más fuerte y dejó que ella llorara también. Y aunque el momento podría haber sido calificado como algo romántico, Jimmy sabía que no tenía nada de eso._

_Con Beth entre sus brazos dormida, ya varias horas después que él se acomodara en la cama, supo que Beth nunca podría amarlo como él a ella. Sabía que Beth nunca había sido suya, y menos ahora._

_Cuando entre sueño, la chica a la cual amaba tanto, murmuraba el nombre de otra persona._

* * *

Beth sentía sus piernas entumecidas así que se levantó del sillón. Los pies le cosquillearon y se alegró por eso. Cogió su bata de media estación y se cubrió los brazos con ella. Maggie dormía en su cama, ni siquiera había notado el cambio de peso cuando la rubia había bajado de la cama para ir hacia el sillón. La pequeña Greene se alegró que así fuera, sentía que su hermana necesitaba muchas horas de sueño.

Así que con una última mirada, abandonó el cuarto con pasos silenciosos. Y luego abandonó la casa, caminando descalza por la hierba ligeramente húmeda por el rocío de otoño. El aire fresco de la noche ayudó a sus sentidos a despertarse y solo tenía un lugar en mente.

Entonces un paso le siguió al otro y sin más que su propio dolor, llegó hasta la fila de cruces que ahora adornaban un rincón de su tierra. Ninguna tenía nombre pero Beth sabía cuál era la de su madre. Y cuando vio allí colgando el crucifijo que la mujer usaba, se dejó caer sobre el montículo de tierra ya seca y rozó con sus dedos la cruz de madera.

Pensó en ese sueño extraño que tuvo y que a último momento recordó, cuando ya los trozos de cristal estaban impregnados de su sangre. La rubia no dudaba que su madre la hubiese visitado en sueños para intentar hacerle recordar el valor de la vida. Y se sentía apenada por no haber vuelto nunca más hacia su lecho una vez concluido el funeral uno de esos días atrás.

Así que solo se dedicó a pensar en su madre, bajo toda esa tierra que ya no era tan su madre, y en agradecer todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por ella. Todo lo que le había inculcado estaba más vivo en el interior de Beth.

Y cuando iba a levantarse para irse nuevamente hacia su cuarto, el grito de dolor y sufrimiento de un hombre rasgó el silencio de la noche, provocándole terror en cada célula del cuerpo de Beth.

* * *

—¡Lo siento tanto! — murmuraba Andrea, sollozando sobre un Dale medio muerto tirado en el suelo con todo su abdomen abierto.

Beth se arrodilló inmediatamente y sin pensar si sus manos estaban o no esterilizadas las llevó al abdomen del hombre e intentó juntar esos órganos reñidos. Repasó mentalmente todas las horas de enseñanza de su padre, recordando datos y técnicas. Aunque la menor de los Greene estaba muy segura que todo lo que su padre le había enseñado no le ayudaría para algo tan grave como esa herida. La sangre estaba caliente y viscosa. Pero cuando su padre llegó y también intentó calificar el daño causado por uno de esos bichos que ya no respiraba, también arrojado en otro costado, supo lo que el anciano diría antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Está todo deshecho, si logro reconstruir…no sé si pasaría la noche.

La venda de Beth estaba otra vez manchada de sangre, aunque sus manos ahora estaban en su regazo, no ya dentro de ese hombre. Lo había visto pocas veces y su mirada era del más infinito dolor ahora mismo. Y él siempre estaba alegre, cuidando de todos. Su sombrero de pescador caído a un costado y su mano intentaba acariciar los cabellos de Andrea, que lloraba sobre él. Beth instintivamente se arrastró en el suelo, raspándose las rodillas y se colocó del otro lado de Dale y acarició su rostro. El hombre temblaba ligeramente, la rubia sospechaba que entraría en shock en cualquier momento. Si había tiempo para aquello.

—¡Deben acabar con su dolor! — chilló Andrea— ¡Mátalo Rick, mátalo!

Beth sabía que era lo mejor, así que se agachó sobre ella y beso la frente del hombre que pocas veces la había hablado pero que derrochaba dulzura y justicia siempre. Quería que muriera tranquilo y con un poco de amor. Solo un poco.

Rick titubeó sobre sí, Beth pudo reconocer la duda en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Y en ese momento se percató de alguien más y sus ojos se clavaron en Daryl que le sacaba de la mano del ex policía su arma y viraba hacia Dale. Por unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron y Beth quiso llorar al ver la incertidumbre del menor de los Dixon.

—Dispara—murmuró Beth pero todos lo oyeron. Daryl asintió con la cabeza y Beth volvió su mirada al hombre agonizante— Dale, escucha mi voz— dijo pero se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro para dejar libre acceso a lo que el hombre de ojos de tormenta haría.

Tomó su mano y comenzó a tararear cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa. La mirada del hombre le sonrió y luego miró a su verdugo. La mano de Daryl no temblaba pero el corazón de Beth sí. Apretó la mano del hombre, que apenas tenía fuerza para sostener sus dedos cuando la voz ronca del arquero se hizo oir.

—Lo siento, amigo.

Y un disparo rasgó el aire y el silencio una segunda vez en la noche. La mano del hombre que siempre sonreía, cedió totalmente sobre la de Beth y ella supo que todo había cavado en ese instante para Dale Horvarth.

* * *

Beth sonrió cuando su hermana terminó de vendar su muñeca de nuevo, temiendo que la sangre del hombre infectara sus heridas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, ¿sabes? — pidió cálidamente la menuda chica mirando a Maggie.

Esta asintió con la cabeza pero no levantó su mirada. Beth notó que algo andaba mal y sin dudarlo tomó entre sus manos las de su hermana mayor. Acarició el dorso de las manos con sus pulgares.

—Sé que quieres cuidarme, más por lo que pasó ayer. Pero… ¿sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, no? — dijo Beth en apenas un murmullo.

Maggie levantó su rostro y la menor pudo ver sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos luego de la muerte de Dale y Maggie insistió débilmente para cambiar las vendas de Beth. La rubia supo que la morena no quería estar allí, donde Andrea lloraba y Dale estaba tirado en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y un punto rojo en la sien. Así que Beth simplemente dejó que Maggie la arrastrara dentro de la casa.

—¿Por qué le has pedido eso a Daryl?

Beth abrió los ojos sorprendida y apretó un poco más su agarre. Definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Por Andrea- mintió rápidamente- era obvio que Rick no hubiera podido y… ese hombre estaba allí, ¿no? — sonrió débilmente y movió las manos entrelazadas.

Maggie frunció el ceño y separó una de sus manos de las de su hermana para secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Beth sonrió un poco más, al saber tan natural ese gesto de su hermana.

—Andrea… ella te obligó a…

—¡No! — Pronunció con rotundidad, esta vez sorprendiendo a la mayor por la determinación que se oía en su voz— Andrea no me obligó a nada. Tú no lo entenderías Maggs lo sé… ella…— titubeó sobre la marcha y miró a su hermana, esta vez con ojos tristes- sé que nunca podré borrar de tu mente, o de la de papá o Jimmy lo que hice. Pero Andrea sólo me ayudó a entender que yo quería vivir. Que quiero vivir.

Maggie saltó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. Beth levantó sus manos y envolvió el torso de su hermana por décima vez en el día. Y aunque quiso llorar cuando recordó la mirada del hombre que siempre sonreía llena de dolor, no se lo permitió. Arrulló a su hermana un poco más y luego, cuando ambas estaban acostadas frente a frente en la cama, con mantas hasta el cuello porque esa noche era fría de verdad, Beth pensó en su madre.

_Amar es vivir. Y los protegerás hasta el fin._

La menor de los Greene sonrió y cerró los ojos.

* * *

El sol estaba arriba. Todos estaban con un par de capas más de ropa, el verano comenzaba a despedirse y el otoño cada vez era más y más frío.

Una tumba más acompañaba las de Sophia, las de su madre, su hermano y Ottis. Hershel no se había negado cuando Rick pidió permiso para cavar una fosa más allí. Así que ella y Carl se habían encargado de juntar flores y dejaron unas pocas en cada cruz.

Rick decía algunas palabras, mas Beth no lograba despegar su vista de Daryl. Era la primera vez desde que él había llegado que la rubia se permitía mirarlo sin sentir nada más que compasión, por lo menos en ese momento.

Andrea no lloraba, de hecho el único que lloraba era el pequeño Carl. Beth se balanceó sobre sus pies un momento y frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del ex policía. Él se sentía tan seguro que todos saldrían ilesos de aquella…

El humilde funeral terminó minutos más tarde. La rubia escuchó que Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl y Shane hablaban. Intentó escuchar un poco más y oyó que irían a vigilar los cercos, era obvio que el caminante que mató a Dale había pasado por alguna falla en una de las cercas. Beth apretó los puños levemente y Jimmy notó su incomodidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó angustiado.

Pero ella avanzó decidida, sorprendiendo a más de uno y tocó levemente el brazo de la rubia mayor. Andrea se volteó y le sonrió levemente. Sin más, la menor la abrazó fuertemente y Andrea casi tropezó con sus pies por el impulso. Sin dudarlo, también rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la chica y agradeció el gesto.

Era como si de alguna manera hubieran creado una relación que no necesitaba muchas palabras.

—Oí que irán a revisar los cercos. Quiero ir— dijo con voz clara y fuerte.

—¡Beth! — exclamó Maggie acercándose hacia ella, quien había escuchado todo con ojos expresivos— ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero ir. Quiero aprender a defenderme. Quiero ir a arreglar los cercos— explicó con tranquilidad, mirando a su hermana y produciendo una sonrisa en Andrea.

—Eres…

—Ella puede. Yo la cuidaré— interrumpió Andrea, sonriéndose hacia Beth, apoyándola.

La menor de los Greene sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a todos lados, buscando algo con que defenderse de cualquier amenaza. T-Dog lo notó y riéndose jocoso le extendió algo parecido a una guadaña. Beth aceptó sin titubear y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la camioneta, donde ya Shane y Daryl estaban arriba.

—¡Beth, tú…!

—Déjala Maggie. Ella puede cuidarse sola— cedió Hershell y sonrió a Beth, animándola a seguir aunque con el miedo pintado en sus ojos.

Caminó junto a Andrea quien le guiñó un ojo y le sobó la espalda con una mano, animándola a que todo saldría bien. Beth trepo sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta donde estaban T-Dog y Daryl, sin mirar mucho a este último.

—Pensé que quizá querrías ir adelante— insinuó el gran hombre de color, pero ella negó fervientemente.

—No, con él no— dijo fríamente Beth, señalando con la cabeza a Shane, que le decía algo a Andrea.

—Uhm.

Beth levantó su mirada y la clavó en Daryl, quien no separaba la suya de sus manos, que estaban cerca de su ballesta. Beth hacia mucho que no veía ese juguete, como le llamaba ella. Sonrió levemente ante eso. La camioneta arrancó y el aire frío no tardó en chocar su rostro con fuerza y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era algo que le gustó siempre de chica. Estiró su mano y jugó como siempre, con las hebras del viento invisible sobre sus ojos y su cabello. Podía sentir una mirada clavada en ella y no quiso pensar mucho en eso. Oyó la risa ronca de T-Dog y ella pensó que sí tendría una cámara fotográfica para retratar la imagen sería muy feliz.

El camino de tierra, las huellas de la camioneta y los árboles que parecían bailar por la velocidad del automóvil. Era una imagen digna de grabar para siempre en su memoria. Así que intento memorizar uno a uno, cada detalle. De repente, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

La camioneta se detuvo. Andrea se bajó de un golpe y corrió a comprobar los cercos. Asintió, al saber que estaban rajados. Y allí fue cuando oyeron los gruñidos y gorjeos. El gran hombre de risa ronca no dudó en saltar de la camioneta y Daryl lo imitó, sin mirarla. Beth cogió su arma improvisada y siguió a los hombres. Notó como los ojos de Andrea mutaban y se transformaban en algo oscuro y fue la primera en caminar fieramente hacia el grupo de esos bichos que comían un cuerpo en descomposición. Beth trabó el aire en su garganta cuando un rastrillo se clavó en la garganta de una mujer joven, con su vestido sucio y roto, con sus ojos con esa tela que los oscurecía.

Los demás siguieron. La rubia vio como todos ellos pateaban, clavaban y acababan con esos seres. Notó sus pies clavados en el suelo y la guadaña pesada entre sus manos. Vio que Daryl la miraba y soltaba una flecha, que surcó el aire y casi la rozó. Cuando la menor de los Greene se volteó, vio a un caminante que caía a su lado y que ella casi no se había percatado.

Daryl la había…

—¡Beth! — escuchó, cortando sus pensamientos.

La chica despertó de su ensoñación y vio que Andrea le hacía señas con la cabeza. Se acercó a trompicones y notó que entre Shane y T-Dog, mantenían a margen uno de los caminantes, una chica de quizá su edad. Beth la miró y quiso cerrar los ojos, pero se dijo que debía ser fuerte.

—Debe ser en la cabeza, ¿entiendes? Así morirán definitivamente— indicó la rubia mayor, con un ademan de mano.

Beth asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Ella quería eso, ella quería aprender. A defenderse para así defender a las personas que ella amaba. Levantó la guadaña y trastabilló un poco, por el cambio de peso abrupto.

—Daryl, vigila— indicó Shane pero el cazador estaba totalmente atento.

Beth alzó de vuelta su arma y miró a los ojos de la chica. Quizá, si estuviera menos sucia, si estuviera menos rota, Beth podría haberla identificado. Pero nada quedaba de aquella Sarah Jones que la molestaba por ser la amada de su amado. Ya nada quedaba de la chica que siempre había ayudado a Beth, a pesar de todo.

Sin embargo, la rubia vio algo en esos ojos. Deseo de la paz, de morir, de descansar. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, arrojó la guadaña sobre la chica y la enterró en su cráneo, escuchando un ruido viscoso y de huesos rotos. El impulso casi la arrastró hacia adelante y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, cuando casi cae sobre el cuerpo podrido. Andrea la sujetó del brazo y la sostuvo, ayudándola.

Noto que respiraba con fuerza y se pasó una mano por su rostro, allí donde algunos cabellos se habían escapado de su cola de caballo. Notó pero no le importó, que ahora su mejilla y nariz estaban pegajosas. Ella supuso que era sangre y lodo. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la manga de su campera, bajándola hasta más no poder, escondiendo sus vendas cosa que no paso por alto de parte de todos allí.

—Gracias— murmuró y miró a Andrea.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró a Shane, quien tenía a su costado la caja de herramientas.

—Arreglaremos la cerca.

Y así, Beth caminó hacia los alambrados donde alguna vez había sido mordido su hermano. Y sin pensar mucho en eso, siguió las indicaciones de T-Dog, de sujetar el alambre para que el pudiera clavarlo a los listones de madera.

* * *

Daryl frunció el ceño, cuando la guadaña se enterró finalmente en el cráneo de ese caminante. Beth de repente, parecía no temerle a nada. Parecía más fuerte que nunca, aunque instantes antes sus ojos parecían bailar con indecisión sobre la escena sanguinaria de caminantes siendo destrozados con sisaña.

El arquero pensó que simplemente se derrumbaría pero no. Ella había finalizado con lo que se había propuesto, y luego siguió sin más, ayudando a cercar.

El hombre de las alas cocidas a la espalda, cuidaba el perímetro de cualquier amenaza. Pero a veces, su miraba perdía atención y se clavaba en la chica rubia, que ahora mismo terminaba de sacudirse sus manos y dejó ver por unos segundos la venda en su muñeca izquierda.

—Esto está listo, volvamos a la granja antes de que la olla quede vacía— exclamó T-Dog haciendo referencia al almuerzo.

Beth sonrió débilmente y antes de subir a la camioneta, lo miró por unos segundos, con sus grandes ojos azules un poco menos opacos en los últimos días. Sin embargo, rápidamente aceptó la ayuda del hombre de color y trepó la camioneta, dejándose caer sobre un saco de algo y clavó su mirada de nuevo en el cielo, mientras la camioneta arrancaba y Daryl se sentaba cerca de T-Dog.

Ignorando el impulso de preguntar a la menuda rubia como se sentía hoy.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué harán con Randall? — preguntó tímidamente Beth, cuando todos estaban reunidos en un círculo amplio, organizando tareas para así acomodarse de mejor manera en la granja.

Rick la miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a la chica que apretó sus puños.

—Entonces… tú… ¿lo matarás, traicionando a Dale?

Todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en al rubia, que había dicho todo aquello sin temor pero sí con titubeos, sintiéndose extrañamente dolida ante la actitud del policía. Luego de todo ese discurso en el funeral del hombre, diciendo que ellos estaban unidos y que no perdían el rumbo, ahora parecía ceder por la falta de fuerza en la base de esa pirámide de mentiras. Beth apretó más los puños.

—¡Es sólo un chico!- sentenció, mirando fervientemente a todos allí.

—Que violó y asesinó, ese es el chico que defiendes.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, ante la crudeza de las palabras del cazador y su mirada clavada en la chica. Daryl era de pocas palabras, y hablarle tan mal a una chica que estaba recuperándose de una depresión. Sin embargo, ella alzó la cabeza con orgullo y no dejó amedrentarse.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

El hombre con las alas cocidas en la espalda, negó con la cabeza y quiso reírse, pero ocultó esa acción con una tos. Se fue de allí, antes de seguir discutiendo y sintiéndose observado por los de su grupo ante la extraña conversación que había tenido con la menor de los Greene. Oyó que la rubia alegaba algo más y que Rick también le contestaba. Y vio por sobre su hombro que la chica se iba de allí, negando con la cabeza y seguida por Jimmy.

—¡Daryl! — el hombre se volteó al oír que lo llamaban y se percató de que era Andrea quien lo seguía con un trote ligero.

Cuando él se frenó sobre sus pasos ella logró alcanzarlo. Le sonrío por unos microsegundos y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Gracias— dijo ella.

—¿Y eso?

—Por acompañarnos a la cercada. Y por cuidar de Beth. Por no negarle el derecho.

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque tenía un poco de malicia en ella.

—Yo no soy quien para negarle el ir o no. Si ella quiere aprender a defenderse, bien por ella. Menos trabajo para todos nosotros, que parecen estar mirándola segundo tras segundos a ver si intenta cortarse las muñecas por segunda vez.

La mujer frunció el ceño ante el comentario del hombre. Pero en sus ojos veía sinceridad y de la buena, hasta un poco de angustia. Daryl nunca le había confirmado que clase de relación tenía con la menor de los Greene pero ella no era estúpida. La manera en que el hombre la había mirado la noche anterior cuando él había apretado el gatillo, de esa manera tan vulnerable y como si necesitara que Beth estuviese allí para poder hacerlo, le confirmó sus sospechas.

Daryl estaba enamorado de esa chica. De alguna manera extraña, él la amaba.

—Y créeme, ella no está para nada cómoda con esas miradas de perros lastimeros detrás de ella. Lo soporta, porque es demasiado buena para mandarlos a la mierda.

Andrea lo miró por unos segundos escuchando el análisis del hombre sobre la chica. Y ella entendía a lo que se refería, ella también se había sentido así luego de la muerte de Amy. Sin embargo, Daryl lo decía como si la conociera de verdad.

—De todas formas— murmuró ella perdida en sus cavilaciones— gracias también por lo de anoche.

La mirada azul de Daryl esta vez se oscureció un poco. Él poco y nada había intervenido en la disputa sobre qué hacer con Randall pero Andrea sospechaba que estaba entre una guerra interior. Si matarlo o dejarlo ir. Porque de alguna manera, Dale había despertado ese sentido de compañerismo en Daryl, ella lo había notado.

Él negó con la cabeza y emprendió camino de nuevo hacia algún lugar mientras la mujer se quedaba parada allí, viéndolo caminar con su ballesta en la mano y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

* * *

—Beth, Patricia, Andrea y Carol dormirán en la segunda habitación del piso superior, si doblan a la derecha podrán encontrarla— señaló la mayor de los Greene, quien comandaba la organización dentro de la casa.

Andrea y Carol asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a cargar cosas sobre sus brazos. Jimmy parloteaba algo a su lado y le sacó todas las cosas que tenía en su cuarto para ayudarla a llevar al piso superior.

—¡Agh Jimmy! Puedo llevarlas— exclamó frustrada.

—Cállate y ve a seguir juntando cosas- le picó él sacándole la lengua y perdiéndose escaleras arriba con un par de cajas sobre sus brazos.

—Santo Dios— bufó ella, entrando hacia su habitación para intentar sacar un par de cosas más y dejarla como nuevo cuartel de vigilancia.

Rio un poco sobre aquello cuando se lo habían informado, como era la habitación con mejor panorámica sobre los campos de la granja y la primera de la casa, decidieron también vigilar desde allí y que durmieran en su cama aquellos que estuvieran de guardia, para tener todo más a mano. Beth arrojó sobre una caja un par de fotos que eran personales y también su biblia, más po costumbre que por otra cosa. Hizo lugar en su armario y guardó vestidos que serían innecesarios.

Recorrió con la mirada algunos muebles, para ver si dejaba allí algo que fuera querido por ella y se percató de algo brillante sobre su mesa de noche. Se acercó y notó que era la pulsera de la madre de Daryl. Frunció el ceño, al recordar que la tenía bajo la almohada. Con algunos pasos se dirigió hasta ella y la cogió entre sus dedos, notando la plata fría y la sangre en ella.

La acarició y así recordó que se la había puesto antes de intentar suicidarse. Se fastidió al verla manchada de sangre, y dejando las pocas cosas que terminaba por llevar a su nueva habitación en su cama, se dirigió con pasos rápidos a su baño, para enseguida meter la pulsera bajo la corriente de agua del grifo. Masajeó la sangre, quitándole de ahí.

Y así fue como escuchó unos pasos pesados y levantó su mirada, para clavarla en el espejo roto sabiendo que a pesar de que estuviese roto, le devolvería la imagen de quien estaba detrás. Y se sorprendió tanto como él, al hallarse en la misma habitación y tan cerca.

Beth cerró el grifo y antes de colocarse la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda sobre las vendas se volteó para enfrentar a Daryl Dixon, bajo el marco de su puerta con unas cajas en sus brazos.

* * *

Daryl se tensó al verla allí y más cuando los ojos de ella contactaron con los de él a través del espejo roto.

_Ella rompió el espejo _recordó oír a alguien del campamento _así cortó sus muñecas._

El hombre vio como ella se volteó y esta vez, sus miradas se cruzaron sin ningún intermediario. Ella sonrió de lado, débilmente y avanzó saliendo del baño y acercándose a la cama, para recoger todo lo que había dejado unos instantes antes sobre su cama. Luego de acomodarse la pequeña caja entre sus caderas y sus brazos se dirigía la segunda puerta para salir de allí.

—Acomódate donde puedas. Les hice un lugar en el armario, pensé que sería buena idea armar allí un lugar para el botiquín de emergencias. Más tarde lo traeré yo, debo hacer un recuento con mi padre de cuantos instrumentos tenemos. Quizá debamos hacer una corrida a uno de los pueblos para reforzarlo—dijo ella rápidamente, sin darle la espalda del todo pero con su mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Debamos? — repitió él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Quizá deba yo aprender a defenderme. Digo, nadie estará allí para ayudarme siempre, ¿no? — y por sus ojos azules pasó una delgada nube de tristeza, adelantándose a la muerte de todos allí— de todas formas, iré a dejar estas cosas en mi cuarto nuevo.

Y cuando ella abría la puerta que daba directamente hacia las escaleras, él alzó su voz y detuvo el andar de la rubia.

—Greene… ¿Cómo estás?

La chica apretó su puño sobre el pomo y sonrió un poco, antes de voltearse y mirarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Sé que ahora me odias, pero debía hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Ahora todo es diferente, sé que tú no lo entenderás… pero estoy bien.

Y velozmente, salió de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y rememorando una y otra vez, sus ojos azules color cielo más claros que nunca.

* * *

Beth subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin detenerse a pensar ni siquiera en todo lo que había dicho en ese momento a aquel hombre. Giró a la derecha y choco de lleno contra alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos y consiguiendo recuperarlo casi inmediatamente.

—Así que compartiremos habitación.

Beth levantó su mirada al oír a Andrea dirigirse a ella. La menor sonrió un poco y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Así es, espero que no estemos muy incomodos. Pero mejor que afueras es, ¿no?

La mujer sintió con la cabeza y la ayudó a llevar sus escasas pertenencias a la nueva habitación. Allí no había nadie y esta vez, la vista de la ventana daba para el lado contrario que la de su antigua habitación. Desde allí sólo veía infinidades de campos que podían ser cosechados pero que la llegada de la enfermedad había detenido todo.

Algo le decía a Beth que todo iba a cambiar de un día para el otro. No sabía cuándo, pero la situación estaba pendiente de un hilo. Beth había estado observando a Shane y este parecía más perdido que nunca. La llegada de Randall había desacomodado el orden y el invierno estaba más cerca que nunca. Debían sobrevivir a toda costa y la granja era lo único que les quedaba.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que no sería para siempre. Y ella necesitaba estar lista. Abandonó su lugar en la ventana y encaró a Andrea, casi corriendo hacia ella.

—Necesito aprender. A disparar, a defenderme, a… matar. Y tú debes enseñarme. Debo hacerme fuerte.

Andrea la miró y sonrió un poco, revolviendo su cabello juguetonamente, como hacía a veces con Amy.

—Ya lo eres, Bethy. Pero te enseñare todo lo que sé.

* * *

_**¡Hola, guapuritas! ¿Cómo va? ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Un poco más corto que el anterior pero creo que muestra nuevas facetas y nuevos desenlaces.**_

_**Siempre amé a la Andrea de los comics y detesté lo que le hicieron en la serie. Y con esa vez que le habló a Beth para qu ella decida que hacer creo que hubiera desencadenado una buena relación entre ambas pero bueno, los guionistas a veces no hacen lo que deseamos, ¿no? Jeje**_

_**¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! ¿Me dejarían un review? Así les regaló una estatua de chocolate tamaño original de Daryl Dixon ;)**_

_**¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Ahora, responderé a Guest :D**_

_**Mell: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro que te guste y vos me alegras con tus reviews. Espero que este te guste tanto cmo el anterior. ¡Epero leerte de nuevo por aca! Besitos :3**_

_**Ahora, sin más las dejo y yo seguiré viendo "El Resplandor" que nunca la vi y está muuuy interesante por ahora :D**_

_**Cambio y fuera,**_

_**Kicky .**_


	10. Estaremos bien

_**Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es creación de Robert Kirkan y AMC. La trama diferente, sí es creación mía. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Capítulo diez**__**: Estaremos bien.**_

_**Rating**__**: M.**_

_**¡Espero que tengan linda lectura!**_

* * *

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Beth jadeaba e intentaba una vez más ajustar su visión. Sintió la transpiración descender y quedar en su espalda baja cuando Andrea agitó una vez más el tronco que estaba en suspensión, sujeto a la rama principal de uno de los árboles.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

La chica sabía que todos esos ruidos y agitaciones al tronco eran una manera de distraerla para asegurarse de que no acertara en el blanco. Pero ya hacía más de tres horas que estaban allí, errándole a cada disparo que Andrea le incitaba a arremeter.

—Beth, concéntrate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y una vez más respiro profundo y alzó su arma de nuevo. No quería malgastar balas pero Andrea la había convencido que era mejor malgastar unas balas ahora antes que correr peligro por no saber usarlas. Así que pacientemente había oído cada consejo e instrucción. Para los blancos fijos era buena pero para los blancos en movimiento no tanto, así que Andrea le había exigido mucho más en eso.

Oyó como de un suspiro, Andrea se acercaba a ella.

—Piensa que es tu oportunidad de vivir— comenzó y Beth tensó la mandíbula— piensa que ese tronco, es un caminante. Que puede acabar contigo en horas pero dolorosamente— y se acercó una vez más al tronco, para agitarlo con fuerza— piensa que puede herir a alguien a quien tú amas.

Beth tensó los hombros y ahogo un gemido.

—Piensa que ese caminante fue quien mordió a Dale— Beth creyó oír que la voz de la mujer se quebraba un poco al pronunciar aquel nombre— piensa que es el caminante que atacó a Shawn. Piensa que por ese ser, tu madre está…

Un disparo rasgó el aire clavándose con fuerza en el tronco que por el impacto, se retorció sobre la soga hasta poco a poco detenerse. Beth viró su rostro y sonrió triunfante ante la mirada sorprendida de Andrea. Sin embargo, la mujer sabía que aquello funcionaría porque Shane se lo había hecho a ella misma. Y habían obtenido el mismo resultado: ella había acertado, al igual que su aprendiz.

—Muy bien— le festejó, sonriéndole.

—Gracias.

—Ahora sólo necesitaremos entrenar un poco con los forcejeos de cuerpo a cuerpo. Es un poco más difícil, tendrás que usar mucha fuerza pero principalmente la cabeza— dijo la mujer señalando la propia- posiblemente, más que nada nosotras, nos enfrentaremos con contrincantes de mayor porte y por lo tanto mayor fuerza.

Las siguientes horas Beth comprendió que nada sería fácil pero con esfuerzo lo lograría. Sólo debía usar su cabeza y ella era realmente buena en eso. Pero también sabía que si no descansaban caería muerta del cansancio y por inanición. Así que juntas, emprendieron camino a la granja para almorzar abundantemente.

—¡Hola Maggs!— saludó alegremente antes de sacarse las botas llenas de barro y dejarlas en el lindel de la puerta.

—¡Bethy, llegaste! — exclamó su hermana sonriendo alegremente.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida, estoy _tan_ sucia— se quejó un poco causando la risa de los que estaban allí.

Velozmente se escabulló escaleras arriba y recogió un poco de ropa para bañarse en el baño de su cuarto anterior ya que el del piso superior estaba ocupado. Entró por la puerta que daba contra la escalera y trabando la puerta del baño, dejó caer el agua del grifo mientras ella se sacaba la ropa y la dejaba en un rincón.

El agua tibia destensó todos sus músculos y suspiró aliviada, al notar como el agua barría con la tierra pegada a su rostro y el sudor en su cuerpo. A pesar de que el invierno estaba en la puerta de su casa, el estar en movimiento en el entrenamiento hizo que su cuerpo subiera unos cuantos grados más.

Cuando estaba por coger los productos de limpieza corporal, fue cuando vio como los hilillos de sus puntos estaban ya soltándose a causa de los constantes roces. Su padre le había quitado la venda ya hacía unos días pero los puntos tardarían un poco más. Casi por inercia, arrastró con delicadeza las gotas de agua que estaban en esa zona y sintió la rugosidad bajo su tacto. Sabía que tendría cicatrices. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ellas.

Ya muchos se habían casi olvidado de lo que había hecho, más que nada por la intensa labor y ayuda que había estado dando en el grupo. Y luego de la corrida donde ella había asesinado a uno de ellos por primera vez, Shane la miraba con algo así como respeto. Y aunque Beth se había dicho que debía perdonarlo porque a pesar de todo, ella no debía perder la noción de su alma. Pero cada vez que intentaba mirarlo, las memorias de aquel fatídico día donde él abría el granero y salían todos muertos de adentro, la golpeaban con tal fuerza que retrocedía sobre sus pasos.

Pero en cambio, sus cicatrices estarían allí para siempre, para recordárselo. Aunque conozca personas nuevas y quizá si no las veían, ella si sabría que estarían allí. Largas, irregulares y rugosas.

Enjabonó su cuerpo y lavo su cabello con su shampú favorito con fuerza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de ella. No quería volver a sentir como todo se desmoronaba sin su permiso. Esta vez pelearía pero no sabría cuándo podría resistir.

Así que finalmente se secó el cuerpo y sacudió su cabello, luego de enfundarse en unos vaqueros y un suéter cómodo para ya quedarse en la granja, y ayudar el resto de lo que quedaba del día allí, entre la ropa para lavar y las conservas que almacenar.

Intentó dejar todo como estaba antes que ella llegara al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad, porque había tropezado con la alfombra de puerta.

—Hola, Beth.

La chica levantó el rostro y se encontró con Rick Grimes sonriéndole y a Daryl, a su lado, con unos mapas entre sus manos. Su antiguo cuarto ahora hasta olía más varonil, a causa de que ya hacía unos cuantos días la mayor parte del día la ocupaban hombres.

—Hola, Rick— sonrió tímidamente y se peinó el cabello mojado con la mano- Daryl— murmuró.

Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como toda respuesta. La chica estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Rick la detuvo suavemente sujetando su brazo.

—He escuchado que has estado entrenando.

—Así es, señor.

Rick hizo una mueca extraña.

—Por favor, llámame solo Rick. Me hace sentir viejo— bromeó débilmente y ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿cómo vas?

—Bien. O eso dice Andrea. Los blancos móviles han sido más difíciles pero he logrado dominarlo. Y el cuerpo a cuerpo…

—Es buena— la interrumpió Daryl, aún con sus ojos clavados en las instrucciones del mapa— aunque necesita perfeccionar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rick asintió la cabeza.

—Quizá podrías instruirla- opinó, sin notar la tensión que se formaba entre los otros dos cuerpos que ocupaban la habitación.

Los aludidos levantaron sus cabezas con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos. Daryl entrenarla a _ella_. Justamente a Beth la chica más torpe del mundo y Daryl, el hombre con menos paciencia del mundo.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente ella.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido el líder.

—¡Por qué _él_— lo señaló con un dedo— no tiene paciencia! Y es obvio que_ yo_ no soy la mejor luchadora.

—Oh vamos. Ni que fuera a matarte— contestó secamente el arquero, mirándola fieramente.

—_Puedes_ hacerlo— recalcó ella.

—Pero _sabes _que no lo haría— siseo él.

—No lo haré— sólo dijo en susurro tan fuerte que Daryl se sintió aturdido.

Un golpe seco de la puerta les indicó que la chica había abandonado la habitación. Rick notó el repentino cambio de respiración del arquero y de cómo mantenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente. Quiso preguntar si las sospechas que tenía eran ciertas, si Daryl y Beth acaso se conocían de antes, si acaso ellos dos…

—Iré a cazar. Mejor será cazar y salar la carne de un ciervo ahora que después, con el invierno.

El ex policía quiso decir algo pero la puerta volvía a cerrarse con fuerza, esta vez dejándolo solo. Suspiro cansinamente y volvió a su tarea de analizar el mapa, más tarde comprobaría si aquello era verdad o no.

* * *

—Sí, claro. Como si Daryl Dixon pudiera entrenarme a mí. Hola, sí que tal. Soy una bruja y ahora …

—¿Con quién hablas, Beth?

La chica rubia pegó un salto al saberse descubierta en su estúpido monologo. Andrea la miraba atentamente con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía divertida con la situación pero Beth le veía de todo menos gracioso. Se sentía_ tan_ idiota.

—Sola— concedió finalmente.

—Pude notarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas? — gruñó hoscamente.

—Veo que se te pegan los perros de Daryl eh— bromeó haciendo fruncir más el ceño a la chica— ¿sucedió algo?

Beth por fin se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala que era una nueva cama y alzó las manos en un claro signo de hastío. Como si elevarlos al cielo le dieran la solución a semejante lío emocional.

—Rick quiere que Dixon me entrene— masculló entre dientes..

Andrea ladeó un poco la cabeza. La situación le divertía en demasía. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón y le sacudió el cabello del rostro, como solía hacer con Amy. Aún estaba húmedo luego de la ducha que se había dado.

—Creo que es excelente idea— alegó sin embargo, sorprendiendo más a Beth.

—¡Andrea, me matará!- gimió agotada.

—Por dios Bethy, ¿por qué piensas eso? Daryl nunca te dañaría.

Andrea miró los ojos huidizos de la chica. Vio muchos sentimientos en ellos pero no quiso insistir en esa parte. La chica alzó las rodillas y las clavó en su pecho, mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana que estaba frente a ella. Mirar como danzaban las flores, pastizales y árboles a causa de la brisa de otoño la tranquilizaban.

—Lo sé. Sé que él no dañaría nada. Tú… ¿lo sabes verdad? — preguntó en un tartamudeo, esquivando su mirada.

—Sí, lo sé— contestó la mayor— lo descubrí sola cuando vi cuan desesperado estaba al saber que te estabas muriendo. Jimmy hasta lo golpeó.

—¡Bromeas! — murmuró la chica aún con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

—Créelo.

Andrea miró sobre su hombro. En ocasiones, Beth parecía que iba a caerse de vuelta pero la verdad era que Andrea confiaba demasiado en ella. Veía en sus ojos la esperanza renovada y la fuerza de voluntad, intentando abrirse paso ante todas las miradas lastimeras que el grupo le regalaba.

—Y... — la trémula voz de la chica la sacó de sus ensoñaciones— piensas que… es…¿algo malo? Digo, él y yo… aunque no sucede ni sucederá nada, alguna vez si pasó y… él…

—¿Por qué sería malo? — contestó con una pregunta.

—Él es mayor. Y él mismo decía que no tenía anda que ofrecerme. Y…

—Eso son sólo prejuicios. Y yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie. Y menos si a alguien te quiere tanto como lo hace él…

Esta vez Beth levantó su mirada y la clavó en ella. En esos momentos, parecía ser una niña de nuevo. Con los ojos grandes y expresivos, expectantes a la respuesta.

—En tiempos como los de hoy, no merece la pena perder algo tan preciado como eso por diferencias de edad, de clase o algo de eso. Solo sé que deberías aferrarte a ello con fuerza y no dejarlo ir. Porque tú bien lo sabes Bethy, hoy…

—Sí. Podríamos morir todos.

* * *

Beth estaba sentada en los escalones enseñándole a Carl como hacer figuras de papel con unos periódicos olvidados cuando escuchó el primer grito. Inmediatamente, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el origen de la discusión y encontraron a los adultos tensos y nerviosos.

Randall se había escapado. No sabían como pero el chico se las había arreglado para abandonar aquel viejo cobertizo y ellos estaban en peligro. Si el muchacho lograba llegar hasta su grupo, podrían delatar su ubicación y Daryl había dicho cosas horribles de ellos.

Shane decía que lo había golpeado y había llevado su arma mientras él intentaba darle de comer así que ahora era mucho más peligroso. El pánico cundió sin permiso en las personas del grupo ante la idea de tener que abandonar un lugar al que podían llamar hogar. Más aquellos que ya lo habían perdido una vez y no querían volver a salir de allí.

Y con Randall fuera, yendo tras su grupo, lo mejor era salirse de allí lo más rápido posible. Beth apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Puedo rastrearlo pero debemos hacerlo ya antes que oscurezca— dijo con voz clara Daryl y Beth no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él.

No supo si el hombre la había visto pero la verdad era que a esa altura no le importaba. Sin embargo no hizo nada cuando partió con un grupo a rastrear el bosque para encontrar al prófugo…

Beth observó como con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, Carol les pedía que no fuesen. Y como la mujer parecía suplicárselo con los ojos a Daryl. Sin embargo, apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que podía estorbar.

_Estaremos bien. Estamos bien. _

Pronto las órdenes comenzaron a fluir y la tarea de Beth era estar cerca de Andrea. Se había corrido el rumor en el grupo que la chica era buena con la puntería pero todavía no le habían dado ningún arma. Así que sólo pululó por la casa hasta entrada la noche, cuando todos estaban detrás de las ventanas y sólo habían quedado Glenn, Daryl, Shane y Rick fuera buscándolo. Beth se había abrigado ya que parecía que esa noche el invierno había decidido llegar y por seguridad tenía un cuchillo en su cinturilla. Maggie había asegurado que no necesitarían las armas, que ellos volverían con Randall. Que todo sería como siempre.

Pero algo en el pecho de Beth y en la mirada de su hermana, le decía a la rubia que no saldrían de esta tan fácilmente.

* * *

La respiración agitada de Glenn detrás suyo comenzaba a ponerle nervioso pero el miedo del chico lo compadeció. No podía culparlo, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas. Habían hallado a Randall hacía segundos convertido en un caminante cuando intentó comérselos. Y lo peor de todo era que no estaba mordido por ninguna parte y parecía haber muerto por una quebradura de cuello.

Quizá Glenn era poco silencioso y dominado por las emociones en ocasiones pero era inteligente y estratega. Todas las corridas a los pueblos eran planeadas entre Daryl y el chico y el arquero debía reconocer que era muy avispado. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando el chico negó con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—Fue Shane. Nos dividimos en vano. Va a matar a Rick.

Y por más ridículo que sonara, esa era la verdad.

—Vamos—masculló comenzando a correr hacia la granja.

* * *

Lori se retorcía de los nervios y el terror teñía su mirada. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y nadie se había ofrecido en hacer la cena. Nadie se había movido de la planta baja esperando noticias. De Carl o de los demás. En algún momento de la noche, Carl había abandonada la granja en busca de su padre dejando una desesperada madre que estaba al borde del llanto. Beth no podía culparla, el frío acechaba. Y la muerte también, casi podía olerlo en el aire.

Casi saltaron sobre sí y sobre los asientos cuando la puerta se abrió y por allí pasaron Daryl y Glenn, con las respiraciones agitadas y tiritando de frío. Lori se había arrojado sobre ellos, pensando que detrás de ellos estaban su marido y su hijo. Pero el muchacho coreano cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Rick no está aquí? — preguntó Daryl rastreando la habitación con la mirada.

—¡Pero si se fue con ustedes! — chilló Lori.

—Nos separamos para cubrir más terreno. Hallamos a Randall. Es un caminante— informó secamente Daryl. No quería dar más detalles, decir las sospecha que tenían solo harían que todos se desesperaran más— oímos un disparo, por eso volvimos.

—Lo raro es que… nadie lo mordió— murmuró Glenn— él murió de otra manera y luego se convirtió.

—¡Carl desapareció! — chilló Lori sin poder contenerse más— por favor— apretó con fuerza los brazos del arquero— ve a buscarlo.

Daryl volteó su rostro y miró a Beth que estaba sentada al lado de Andrea. Esta le devolvió la mirada. El hombre volvió hacia Lori y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Haremos esto. No sabemos qué sucede fuera así que debemos actuar silenciosamente. Glenn, vienes conmigo. T-Dog te encargas de proteger la casa. Andrea tú cuida el perímetro de la casa y…— luego volvió su mirada a Beth por un segundo— Greene podría cuidar la espalda de Andrea— murmuró mirando esta vez a Hershel, pidiendo permiso.

Vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían más y miraba a Andrea sorprendida por la muestra de confianza que le estaban cediendo.

—Ella…— comenzó el anciano.

—La he visto. Puede hacerlo.

¿La había visto? ¡Cuándo! Pero cuando su padre asintió con la cabeza se dijo que debía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

—¡Entonces yo lo haré también! — alzó la voz Maggie— yo cubriré a mi hermana.

Daryl asintió hoscamente con la cabeza y sin más, se fue de allí hacia fuera con los demás siguiéndoles. Pero en el minuto que todos pisaron las tablas de madera y vieron al horizonte, las respiraciones se atascaron y Beth sintió arder sus cicatrices como si fueran un augurio.

La granja estaba siendo invadida por caminantes.

—¡Patricia, apaga la luz! — Ordenó Hershel, para no llamar la atención de nadie.

—Mierda— masculló Daryl y preparó su ballesta— debemos ir a buscar a Carl y a Rick. Cambio de planes, Greene te quedas dentro.

—¡No! — Beth se acercó con dos grandes zancadas hacia él y lo sujetó con fuerza— yo puedo.

—No me hagas discutirlo— dijo entre dientes, mirándola fieramente.

—Ahora no Daryl— advirtió Andrea— traigan la bolsa de armas de Dale, debajo del ropero.

Daryl miro a Beth y ella lo soltó. Con la desesperación de estar siendo invadidos nadie les prestaba atención. Al arquero le ardía la lengua por insultarla y tratarla de tonta por intentar ayudarlos. Sabía que no era tan buena. Había mejorado, claro que sí. Pero el frío y los nervios podían jugarle en contra. Era la primera vez que Beth estaba en una situación así y él simplemente no quería arriesgarla.

—Maldición— murmuró huyendo de su mirada.

—Estaré bien— aseguró ella.

Pronto lo dejó plantado allí, en busca de un arma que Maggie repartía entre todos. Daryl se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado de discutir con ella. Sabía que no iba a poder hacer las cosas tranquilo si sabía que ella estaba fuera. Sin embargo, una pizca de orgullo se encendió en su pecho al verla tan decidida.

Miró el cielo, totalmente despejado. No había nubes, sólo millones de estrella que como era de esperarse, en el campo se veían el triple de claras que en la ciudad. Y se dijo a sí mismo, que quizá hoy era un buen día para empezar a creer que podrían estar bien.

* * *

Ágilmente se repartieron deberes y armas, todos estaban decididos a hacerles frente. Beth cargaba su revólver y Andrea le guardaba en su cinturilla más municiones. Maggie le explicaba a Glenn que ella sabía hacerlo, que podría.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida. Moriré aquí— sentenció Hershel y Beth no tuvo tiempo de rebatirlo porque en ese mismo momento el granero comenzaba a arder.

—¡Fuego!

Beth comprobó tener su cuchillo en la cinturilla y antes de bajar los escalones, un brazo tiró fuertemente de ella. Se encontró atrapada entre un pecho varonil y unos brazos, y rápidamente se percató que era Jimmy. Cuando la liberó, los ojos del chico brillaban de manera extraña.

—Ten cuidado— pidió en un susurro— yo protegeré a tu padre.

—Tú también— respondió ella y se alzó sobre sus pies, para besarlo levemente en la mejilla— ¡te veré aquí! — gritó y saltó los escalones de dos en dos.

Maggie estaba su lado, corriendo con velocidad. Andrea comandaba la fila y rápidamente se subieron a las camionetas. Sin pensarlo mucho, Maggie había quedado con Glenn y Andrea con Beth. Eso pareció aterrorizar a la mayor de las hermanas que buscó la mirada de la rubia.

—¡Bethy!

—¡Te amo Maggie!

Y no dio tiempo a nada más cuando le ordenó a Andrea que pisara el acelerador con fuerza.

* * *

El viento frío en su rostro hacía que sus ojos lagrimearan mientras se sostenía con fuerza en el asiento del copiloto conlas piernas.

—¡A la derecha! — gritó Andrea y Beth divisó a unos cuantos caminantes.

Comenzó a dispararle, errándole a unos cuantos pero acabando con varios. Andrea giraba bruscamente y gritaba órdenes, mientras Beth respiraba agitadamente. De repente, la menor de los Greene oyó una maldición de la mujer y luego como algo se atoraba en las ruedas y más tarde como su rostro se estrellaba en la arena del suelo.

Se aturdió levemente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se percató que el golpe de la cabeza había sido más duro de lo que esperaba ya que su visión estaba borrosa. Intentó tomárselo con calma pero los gruñidos y gorjeos de los caminantes a su alrededor no la ayudaban.

—¡Levántate, Beth! — gritó alguien y ella débilmente se sentó pero el mareo persistió.

Oyó como alguien incrustaba algo en cerebros pútridos y la levantaban de un tirón. Beth logró enfocar su visión y pudo arreglárselas para liberarse de los brazos de Andrea y ayudarla con los demás caminantes. Poco a poco avanzaron hasta la ruta y Beth divisó una luz . Supo que era un vehículo. No pararon de masacrar cráneos pero la menor de los Greene comenzó a sentir náuseas. Un caminante le llevó más trabajo del deseado y unos segundos después se vio acorralada.

—¡Andrea! — chilló.

Pero la mujer ya estaba corriendo hacia otra dirección, con el pánico de dejarla sola pintando sus ojos pero también con la certeza que la vería de vuelta. Así que eso la animó y Beth no dudó en echarse correr hacia el bosque, en dirección contraria de Andrea y de los caminantes.

Sintió como las raíces se enredaban con sus pies y como las náuseas no se iban. Sabía que era a causa del golpe en la cabeza, lo había leído en un libro. Sólo debía mantenerse en pie un momento más hasta encontrar a alguien que le ayudase.

Oyó su propia respiración agitada y lo gruñidos detrás de ella. Pero se sorprendió al chocarse con un pequeño grupo de caminantes a su lado izquierdo que por un segundo, pensó iban demasiado derechos. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en aquello porque finalmente, tropezó con una de esas malditas raíces cayendo una vez más hacia el suelo.

Vio como uno de esos caminantes se arrojaba sobre ella y no pudo evitar gritar de furia cuando supo su final.

Todo terminaría así. Era realmente desesperante. Maggie no estaría allí como ella había deseado una vez, al final se cumpliría aquello con lo cual había luchado tanto: moriría desangrada en medio del bosque, en una zanja y lejos de todas las personas que quería.

Pero cuando sospechó que la mordida debería estar en algún sector del cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio como una mano la sujetaba con fuerza y la levantaba.

—¡Levántate, vamos! — urgió una voz tironeándola y Beth gimió a causa del dolor en su tobillo.

Beth miró sobre su hombro y vio como poco a poco dejaban atrás el grupo de caminantes. Y cuando regresó su mirada, era Daryl quien la arrastraba consigo.

—Daryl— murmuró la chica— no puedo…

—¿Qué mierda sucede?

—Yo…— y se dobló en dos cuando no pudo soportar más la sensación de náuseas, vomitando lo poco que había comido ese día.

Sólo era bilis y saliva espesa. Daryl finalmente, acomodó su ballesta y la levantó con sus brazos del suelo. Beth sintió como comenzaba a caminar y pronto estaba sentada en algún lugar.

El hombre le tocó las mejillas e intentó que abriera los ojos.

—Me golpeé la cabeza— logró murmurar ella y vio como el hombre asentía con la cabeza.

—¡No te duermas! — pidió él y Beth asintió con la cabeza— escúchame, debes sujetarte a mí, ¿entendiste? Ahora arrancaré la motocicleta, sólo sostente.

Beth asintió una vez más y frunció el ceño al notar algo muy extraño. Pero con algo de brusquedad, el hombre se sentó delante de ella y volvió a acomodarla, haciendo que enredara sus brazos en su torso. Y el viento poco a poco la comenzó a distraer, para lograr coordinar más de dos palabras juntas.

—Daryl— alzó la voz sobre el viento, mirando sobre su hombro como dejaban el bosque detrás— ¿por qué no nos siguen?

* * *

_**Tilin, tilín.**_

_**¿Qué opinan, chiquitinas? ¿Les gustó? Ahora viene lo bueno :D**_

_**A ver, a verrr… analicemos. Varias cosas he puesto en este capítulo, un poco más corto de lo usual lo sé **__** pero creo que tiene mucha acción *tira una patada voladora* **_

_**Espero les guste la relación que cree entre Andrea y Beth. A mí me gusta mucho :D**_

_**Daryl… intenta arreglar las cosas pero Beth se mantiene al margen. Hay que darles tiempo nomás. Están resentidos y cansados.**_

_**Beth ha entrado en acción. He puesto que es bueno pero no lo es tanto. Para que no haya esas mutaciones feas de las cuales me quejo tanto de la serie!**_

_**He dejado algunas pistas a lo largo del cap, de las cosas que pueden pasar a lo largo de la hstoria. Estaré acá esperando sus conclusiones :D**_

_**¡ea, espero que pasen un feliz día del amigo!**_

_**Yo hoy voy a merendar por ahí con mi familia porque ya están de vacaciones :3**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Siempre pienso en ustedes.**_

_**¡Cambio y fuera!**_

Sleevemusic audiocloud mixradio onemusic tunein radio


	11. Cuando el fuego se extinguió

_**Título: Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Capítulo once: Cuando el fuego se extinguió.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como TWD es creación y obra de Kirkman y Amc y cia. Sin embargo el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Pairing: Beth/Daryl.**_

_**Advertencia: lo de bastardilla son recuerdos de nuestra rubia querida.**_

_**Y por que sé que no todos leen las notas de autor del final, lo hago ahora también ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS FALLOWS, FAVS Y REVIEWS! Son los mejores ;)**_

"_**Las tazas sobre el mantel, la lluvia derramada.**_

_**Un poco de miel.. un poco de miel no basta.**_

_**El eclipse no fue parcial y cegó nuestras miradas.**_

_**Te vi que llorabas…"**_

_**Té para tres- Soda Stereo.**_

* * *

_**Meses antes, inicio del verano.**_

—_¡Beth, despierta!_

_La chica abrió los ojos con fuerza y sintió como su hermano estaba casi sobre ella. Se irguió un poco, aún somnolienta y se talló los ojos con una mano, mientras veía como Shawn con desesperación cogía un suéter y las zapatillas de la chica._

—_Anda, levántate_—_ exigió él con voz autoritaria, poco común en ella._

—_Shawn, ¿qué sucede?_ —_preguntó en un hilo de voz._

—_Maggie_—_ susurró él mirándola por primera vez a los ojos._

_Y Beth supo que algo estaba mal._

* * *

Daryl miró a Beth revolverse en sueños pero aun así, la chica se volteó y siguió durmiendo. El hombre no supo que hacer realmente luego de que la chica le había dicho que se había golpeado la cabeza. Había oído rumores y demás, pero nunca estuvo acompañando a alguien en un momento así.

Pero ella había murmurado que estaba bien, que sólo debía descansar. Daryl quiso insinuar que debían buscar a los demás pero la mirada perdida en ocasiones de la muchacha lo había preocupado así que terminó por aceptar que descansaran.

Daryl se encargó de mantener a Beth lo más quieta posible sobre la motocicleta mientras dio un par de vuelta por el bosque para encontrar un lugar para poder descansar. Había una casilla, vieja y abandonada en el bosque pero parecía resistir cualquier tormenta. Daryl había dejado escondida la moto detrás mientras la chica se sostenía en la pared y le sonreía tenuemente. Había dicho que era normal tener somnolencia e insistió en que sólo debía descansar unas horas.

Beth le había informado que hacer en caso de que las cosas empeoran pero ella había murmurado que todo estaría bien y luego de dormir todo estaría mucho mejor.

Así que el cazador había improvisado un catre con algunas mantas que cargaba en la motocicleta y ayudó a la muchacha a recostarse delicadamente. Él tomó asiento a su lado y dejó la ballesta sobre su regazo mientras observaba con detalle como la chica comenzaba a cerrar los párpados.

Y ya habían pasado casi dos horas y media de eso. La noche parecía desear quedarse allí para siempre, con su frío y su control por encima de todos. Si Daryl no estaba equivocado, amanecería en unas horas. Beth le había dicho que debía despertarla al cabo de tres para darle agua y ver si las ideas se le habían acomodado. A pesar de todo, ella aún tenía fuerzas para bromear.

Así que el cazador buscó su cantimplora y esperó unos minutos más para despertarla. La chica aleteó sus pestañas y pareció dudar unos segundos acerca de quien la despertaba. Pero luego sonrío levemente y Daryl suspiró con alivio. La ayudó a sentarse y le acercó la cantimplora a sus labios. La chica sostuvo entre sus dedos el borde y la empinó suavemente.

—Deben ser tragos breves— susurró ella pero el hombre no supo decir si se lo decía a él o lo decía al aire.

Sin embargo, él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó ella en un murmullo y se sentó del todo, para estar casi a la misma altura que él.

—Fuera no. Y dentro tampoco— respondió con simpleza.

Ella asintió con un murmullo de aprobación y apoyó su cabeza con un gesto de cansancio sobre la pared de madera. Daryl dudó un poco antes de preguntar, pero cedió ante su preocupación.

—¿Tú… estás bien?

Ella no abrió los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero es normal.

Daryl quiso ofrecerle algo mejor, hielo quizá. Pero esas cosas ya no existían y no hizo más que enfurecerlo un poco más. Beth se acomodó de mejor manera y levantó su mano, hasta llegar a la de él. El hombre se tensó en el momento, al sentir el tacto cálido y pequeño. Pero no tuvo valor de apartarla, cuando ella dio un leve apretón.

—Estoy tan cansada— dijo con dificultad.

—Duerme— insistió él.

—No te vayas— pidió ella y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula. Ella le había advertido que podía llegar a alucinar. Por qué eso sucedía, ¿no? Luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, era imposible que Beth intentara algo con él.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, ella ya estaba respirando ligeramente sobre su nuca y su mano había aflojado el agarre. Daryl bufó con insistencia y se dijo que necesitaba que la chica se recuperara pronto.

De lo contrario, se volvería loco.

* * *

_Beth bajó de un salto de la camioneta y esperó a que su hermano estuviera al lado para poder caminar rápidamente hacia la sala de emergencias. A pesar de que era de noche, Beth sintió el calor con insistencia sobre su piel. Llegaron rápidamente a las puertas y la empujaron con fuerza, siendo recibidos con una luz brillante. En unos bancos alargados, pudo ver a su madre sentada con el temor pintando cada facción de la vieja mujer. _

—_¡Mamá!_ —_ susurró la chica con fuerza llegando a ella_—_ ¿Cómo está Maggie?_

—_Está en cirugía_—_ los ojos de Beth se abrieron con sorpresa y percibió como Shawn se tensó a su lado_—_ la bala se instaló en el brazo…_

—_¡Bala!_ —_ repitió la chica ensimismada en el relato._

—_Que mierda_—_ masculló su hermano mayor y se llevó una mano al rostro compungido_

—_Fue un accidente. Ella y Josh estaban en el almacén- la mujer pareció entristecerse más_—_ ¡ella no paraba de decir que todo había sido demasiado rápido!_ —_ y lloró sobre sus manos que ocultaban su rostro._

_Beth la acercó a sí e intentó consolarla. Acarició con suavidad su espalda._

—_¿Y Josh, mamá?_

_La mujer lloró aún con más fuerzas y Beth la apretujó un poco más._

_Todo saldría bien, ¿no? Habían sido asaltados evidentemente, pero todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?_

_La mente de Beth intentaba tranquilizarse pero los sollozos de su madre no eran un augurio bueno. Sin embargo, el golpe no fue menos doloroso._

—_¡Está muerto!_

* * *

Beth abrió los ojos y encontró una manta sobre ella, protegiéndola del frío. Se acurrucó un poco más sobre si misma e ignoró las punzadas que le daban a su cabeza. Pronto escuchó un carraspeo y levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con Daryl y una lata de agua en la mano.

—La dejé fuera, está más fría. Quizá la lata fría ayude a tu…— y el hombre señaló su frente, donde Beth estaba segura que había un cardenal gigante y horrible.

—Servirá— murmuró ella y se levantó con dificultad.

Sólo habían pasado unos microsegundos cuando Daryl estaba ya a su lado, sosteniéndola con fuerza de un brazo. Levantó el otro y acercó la lata al rostro de ella. Beth no dudó y acompañó con su mano el movimiento para finalmente sentir la lata fría sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar suspirar porque realmente había sido una buena idea. Por supuesto que no era una bolsa de hielo, pero el frío del prematuro invierno y la lata llena de agua asimilaban la sensación de frío que definitivamente su golpe necesitaba.

—¿Cuántas horas pasaron? — preguntó ella aun con los ojos cerrados y la lata en su frente.

Él dejó caer la mano lentamente viendo que ella ya podía sostenerla con firmeza. Sin embargo, siguió sujetando su brazo temiendo que la menuda rubia de un momento a otro se desmayara. Pero su semblante había recuperado un poco más de color y sus ojos ya no brillaban de esa manera peculiar similar a la febrícula. Parecía estar más en este mundo que en el otro, había pensado él.

—Ya ha amanecido hace una hora y media quizá— informó él.

—Mierda es demasiado tiempo.

—Tú me dijiste que necesitabas descansar y eso hice— se excusó él violentamente y Beth se sintió un poco mal.

Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera caído de la camioneta de esa manera tan brutal. Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar la granja en llamas y a sus amigos y familia con miedo. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Daryl y ya estaba por preguntar si estaba volviéndose loca o algo así cuando ella se adelantó con voz suave.

—Ellos tienen que estar vivos, lo sé.

Y él no pudo retrucarle lo contrario, aunque no pensara tan así. No tenía corazón para destrozar su fe cuando hacía unas semanas ella había estado más que perdida.

—Debemos ir a un punto de encuentro— propuso ella.

Él la miró y pensó. Luego de un suspiro se pasó un dedo por la barbilla.

—La carretera. Allí perdimos a Sophia, quizá ellos…

Ella asintió velozmente y ya tenía un pie fuera cuando él corrió tras de ella. Ella buscó con la mirada la motocicleta y cuando la encontró miró con insistencia al hombre.

—¡Debemos encontrarlos! Ellos deben estar ahí— oyó él que murmuraba con insistencia mientras se subía al ciclomotor sin apenas reparar en que debían estar demasiado cerca.

Pero ella no se inmutó y lo apresuró aún más para que intentaran llegar lo más pronto allí. Comenzaron a avanzar por un camino zigzagueante y desnivelado mientras el sol y el viento le animaban a Beth a pensar con más claridad. La chica apenas y se había sostenido a él, sino que aferró sus manos a la parrilla trasera.

* * *

Pronto el bosque comenzó a mermar y Beth comenzó a reconocer las cercanías a la carretera. Daryl aceleró suavemente y subió con un envión fuerte hacia el asfalto donde una fila irregular de coches rotos y atascados se extendían a lo largo de la carretera, impidiendo el avance tranquilo de la motocicleta. Sin embargo, Beth notó como el arquero direccionó su reliquia familiar con agilidad sorteando los objetos y coches para pronto avanzar velozmente.

El sol estaba bastante más arriba de lo que ella habría creído cuando aún estaban en esa casilla abandonada. Probablemente el follaje de los árboles habían ocultado con maestría los rayos de luz. El ciclomotor se detuvo con un ronroneo ronco y Beth observó como en ese sitio, los carros estaban más dispersos y parecían haber restos de que alguna vez, hubo algo así como un campamento. Sobre un auto sucio y desarmado, había un par de envoltorios vacíos de comida.

Beth se acercó a él y las cogió, pensando en que recién en ese momento se percataba del hambre que parecía nacer desde lo más profundo de su estómago. Daryl chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de la chica.

—Ya estuvieron aquí— escupió con dureza, golpeando mentalmente a Beth— habíamos dejado aquí algunas provisiones por si Sophia regresaba sobre sus pasos. Y ya nada de eso está acá.

Allí fue cuando la chica notó letras borrosas y descuidadas, pintadas con algo similar a pintura sobre el parabrisa. Ella estuvo bastante segura que había una nota para la niña, pero ahora apenas si se leía su nombre. Apretó los puños con fuerzas.

—Quizá fueron otras personas… quizá ellos no pasaron por aquí.

—Fueron ellos. Solamente nosotros sabíamos dónde estaban las provisiones y este carro en particular— indicó con un poco de brusquedad el hombre, señalando un bolso olvidado en el suelo.

Beth se dijo que eso quizá era un buen punto. Debían hacer otra cosa.

—Entonces podríamos volver a la granja y ver si por ahí encontramos…

—Si quieres terminar muerta, ve. Ese lugar está atestado de caminantes.

—Pero quizá alguien necesite nuestra ayuda.

—¡No queda nadie Beth, están todos muertos!

Beth abrió los ojos con sorpresa ay dolor, sin embargo no le dio el gusto de agachar la mirada. Se la sostuvo, con un poco de debilidad pero finalmente el corrió el rostro, como si se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Beth tragó con fuerza y comenzó a sentir el cansancio acumulado multiplicado por mil años sobre sus hombros. A pesar de las horas de sueño, nadie les quitaba el humo y la suciedad de encima.

Intentó enfocarse en ello y no en los deseos de golpear a Daryl hasta dejarlo inconsciente por lo que había dicho. Empero, esa lengua vivaz que había adquirido luego de su intento de suicidio, se adelantó ante toda intención de mantener la paz.

—¿Y dónde está Merle, eh Daryl? ¿no era que jamás te separarías de él?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Lo supo inmediatamente luego de que la mirada de él se oscureciera. Los hombros tensos como si alguien intentara lastimarlo y los puños apretados. Ella continúo.

—¿Tan rápido lo abandonaste? Creí que su relación, esa de masoquismo y falsa fidelidad duraría para siempre.

—Cállate— siseó él.

Él avanzó un paso, intentando amedrentarla. Y aunque Beth quiso ceder por la violencia de sus gestos, se dijo que si esta vez quería que las cosas salieran a su manera, debía jugar sucio.

—¡Cállate tú! — gritó de repente, queriendo que él se sorprendiera pero Daryl Dixon a veces parecía una roca— ¡tú no lo sabes! Así que levante ese culo tuyo y ¡ahora mismo comenzaremos a buscarlos!

De manera brusca el hombre frunció el ceño y ella siguió hablando rápidamente, moviendo las manos y con los ojos encendidos.

—Yo sé que no debería pedirte nada pero…— ella pareció pensarlo y esta vez la voz salió un poco más débil— pero sé que tú podrías encontrarlos. Sólo te pido eso: ayúdame a encontrarlos. Y yo, como pueda y la verdad es que no sé cómo, te ayudaré a buscar a Merle.

El hombre retrocedió un paso, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido un golpe físico. Pero ella no se había movido de su lugar y apenas si lo había tocado desde que se había despertado la última vez en esa casilla.

—Y cuando lo encuentres puedes irte con él si así lo deseas.

* * *

Beth suspiró cuando vio aquella casa alzarse ante ella. Se bajó de la motocicleta y se frotó las manos para intentar darse calor a sí misma. El viaje de regreso se le antojó más largo aunque habían recorrido la misma distancia. Pero esta vez, el sol comenzaba a querer perderse sobre el horizonte cuando la tarde de otoño empezó a caer alertándolos sobre encontrar un refugio.

—¿No hay nadie? — escuchó la voz masculina detrás suyo y ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo porque no habría nadie.

—La familia Abott se fue unas semanas antes de que comenzara el desastre por acá. Ellos perdieron un hijo y decidieron simplemente irse de aquí.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la motocicleta las ardillas y hasta el zorro que había cazado y la razón por la cual el anochecer amenazaba con atraparlos. Beth avanzó y cogió debajo del piso flotante un par de llaves olvidadas.

—Él siempre bromeaba que esta costumbre jamás moriría y que algún día el tener las llaves allí, salvarían a alguien. Irónico, ¿no?

Sin embargo Daryl no dijo nada y esperó a que ella abriera la puerta para verla entrar silenciosamente, sin preocuparse por si algún intruso indeseable estaba dentro. Pero cuando no oyó nada más que silencio, Daryl aceptó que estaban solos. Siguió a la muchacha y ella pasó de largo de la cocina y el salón.

—Necesito darme una ducha. Buscaré algo de ropa arriba. Tú… has lo que quieras.

Y se perdió escaleras arriba, con un silencio espectral y pasos pesados.

Conocía un poco esa casa. Josh había sido el mejor amigo de Maggie, así como Jimmy y ella. Pero aun así, ella había ingresado a la casa un par de veces cuando iba a buscar a Maggie. Cuando él murió, su familia decidió abandonar por un tiempo Mert County y habían dejado la propiedad en vigilancia de la familia Greene. Aún habían cajas con algo de ropa y otras cosas. Ellos iban a regresar, pero ahora ni siquiera sabían si estaban vivos.

Josh tenía una hermana un poco de la edad de Beth, así que se apresuró a encontrar esa habitación para rebuscar en su ropa. Aunque la idea no le parecía totalmente atractiva, necesitaba sacarse esas asquerosas prendas, llenas de hollín y transpiración.

Pronto encontró un par de vaqueros que seguramente le quedaban ligeramente más cortos de piernas y un suéter abrigado que le serviría por ahora. Rápidamente se encerró en el cuarto de baño y rogó que la caldera funcionara en el momento que ella accionara el agua caliente. Y luego de tantearla con sus dedos por un par de minutos se dijo que quizá Daryl debería echarle una mirada a la caldera si no querían morir de neumonía.

Ahogó un grito pero se dejó hacer con el agua fría y se enjabonó con insistencia el cabello y el rostro, intentando sacar todo rastro del incendio en el que su hogar había perecido. Se alegró de percibir el aroma de fresas en su piel y antes de seguir titiritando bajo el agua, se envolvió en una toalla e intentó no caerse sobre sí cuando se enfundó en las prendas torpemente a causa del frío.

Salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Daryl apoyado en la pared, esperando a que ella saliera. Vio que tenía algo de ropa limpia en sus manos y no quiso preguntar de qué habitación las había sacado.

—El agua está helada— murmuró, deseando que la mirada pesada de él no calara sobre sus huesos.

—No me sorprende.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso, mirándolo seriamente.

Luego de discutir en la carretera, él había aceptado esa clase de trato. Así que Beth le había dicho que podían ir a una casa cercana que poseía las mismas características de la granja, rodeada de pantanos y alejada de la carretera.

Beth no podía terminar de creérselo. Él había aceptado ayudarla a buscar a sus seres queridos y luego ella lo ayudaría a buscar a Merle. Aunque eso era más ilógico que la cura llegara. Sin embargo, la chica se tenía algo de fe. Ella sabía que Daryl era una de esas personas que se rendía dentro de todo fácil y quizá no había buscado con la mejor insistencia y sólo necesitaba de alguien que lo molestara hasta que al final lograra su objetivo.

—Prepararé algo de comida— pero cuando quiso dar otro paso, él ya estaba cerca de ella y vio sorprendida como el levantaba la mano.

Y la dejó caer suavemente sobre el golpe en su cabeza. Beth respingó ante el contacto. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no la tocaba de esa manera. Tan suavemente, como si creyera que ella se podía romper en cualquier momento. Y aunque Beth siempre le había insistido en que ella no era tan fácil de romper, cuando todo se había derrumbado ella había caído con los pedazos.

La chica clavó su mirada en la de él unos segundos y se negó a correrla. Sentía como el aire se ponía más pesado. Había pasado tanto tiempo pero todo se sentía como antes. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como si todo fuera como siempre. Ella vio tanto dolor y desesperación en sus ojos que quiso volverá cantar porque sabía que algo en él cada vez que ella cantaba cerca cambiara. Como si la esperanza volviera.

Pero ahora, si pensaba en la esperanza realmente no sabía qué sentir. Ella había querido morirse por la falta de esperanza y ahora estaban solos, separados de todos los demás. Ya no había una guitarra cerca para cantar alguna melodía y olvidar todo. Ellos debían vivir en eso.

Beth sonrió un poco y acercó su mano al brazo de él, para hacerlo descender un poco. Daryl la miró y no se sonrojó como otras veces. Quizá sí habían cambiado. La rubia no necesitó hacer otra cosa, él se alejó de ella como si fuera fuego.

Un fuego que lo consumiría todo.

* * *

_**¡Jelou chicos!**_

_**¡MIL URRAS POR TODOS USTEDES! NO SABEN LA FELICIDAD QUE ME DIERON EN ESTOS DÍAS.**_

_**De repente me cayeron muchos favs, reviews y fallows. Enserio no saben cuan feliz me hicieron. En parte no podía creerlo. Creo que ustedes le dan un valor gigantesco a este fanfic, que con algunos tropezones sigue avanzando. Enserio, se pasan y no tengo manera de agradecerles.**_

_**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Creo que es dentro de todo tranquilo. **_

_**Beth anda recordando algunas cosas. Creo que si prestaron atención a lo largo del fic, pueden ir uniendo cabos sueltos, ¿alguien se anima a sacar conclusiones?**_

_**Sé que yo manipulé las cosas para que quedaran como quisiera. Como por ejemplo, que ellos dos se conocieran de antes, el valor que le doy a Andrea, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo intento mantener las cosas canon, como sus personalidades.**_

_**Por eso esa discusión en la carretera. Por eso las palabras de él y la esperanza de ella.**_

_**Pero mostré algo que quizá en la serie nunca nos mostraron: que los humanos son humanos y que por más inquebrantable que fuera la fe de Beth, a veces esas cosas flaquean. Por eso la desazón del final.**_

_**No sé si me explico, suelo enredarme a veces *juega con sus dedos***_

_**Con respecto a la frase del principio, es una canción de Soda Stereo. Por si no saben quiénes son (aunque lo dudo pero a veces pasa) es la banda que triunfó con bastante insistencia en la Argentina y luego por todo Latinoamérica alrededor de mediados de los 80 y algo de los 90. Su cantante era Gustavo Cerati, quien murió en Agosto o Septiembre anterior luego de un gran padecimiento en hospitales. Él cayó en coma por haber sufrido un ACV en un recital que desarrollaba en Venezuela, si no me equivoco (aunque también estoy entre Perú y Ecuador). Mi familia, principalmente mi tío, era un gran fan de su música as´que me críe escuchándolos pero nunca les di mucha importancia. Gustavo Cerati formó parte de mi más prematura adolescencia (12/13 años) pero luego me pasé al metalcore y ya no lo escuché más.**_

_**El tema es que, dejo de hablar de mi vida y Soda Stereo porque si no no terminamos más, hace unas semanas mi hermana me arrastró a un homenaje de ellos y ahí conocí esta canción: TÉ PARA TRES. La hizo Gustavo en honor a su padre, a quien le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal. Desde ese día que no puedo parar de escucharla.Y cuando estaba escribiendo esta parte del fic, saltó el aleatorio con esa canción y me pareció tremendamente perfecta.**_

_**Las tazas sobre el mantel, como esas charlas que se llevan a diario y que son matutinas pero duelen y lastiman. La miel que es dulce e intenta aliviar pero a veces no basta. La lluvia derramada que empaña los sentimientos y los días soleados. Y él "te vi que llorabas". No sé, a mí me pareció tan justo.**_

_**La desesperanza de ellos y la desesperanza de la canción y la melodía creo que se acoplaron irremediablemente en mi cabeza jajajaja**_

_**Me tomé el esfuerzo de explicárselos porque por ahí si uno lo lee así de pasadita piensa "¿y esto qué va?".**_

_**Perdón si me copo hablando de música pero es que es algo de lo que sé mucho y que me encanta hablar y más si es de cosas que mi tío me enseño *rí nerviosa y se rasca la cabeza***_

_**En fin, espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo y pronto estaré con otros.**_

_**LES RECUERDO POR SI NO SABÍAN: mi página de FB , con mi mismo Nick : Kick-69. Ahí voy subiendo videos o fotos o cosas así al igual para mejorar la comunicación con lectores que quizá no tengan cuenta en ffnet. **_

_**Ahora sí, me dejo de hablar y me tomo el palo. Gracias totales.**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**_


	12. Que Dios nos perdone los pecados

_**Título: Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Capítulo doce: Que Dios nos perdone los pecados.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como TWD es creación y obra de Kirkman y Amc y cia. Sin embargo el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Pairing: Beth/Daryl.**_

_**Dedicación: para todas ustedes, que esperaron esta actualización fielmente. Para Mai en especial, que cumplió años hace unas semanas y mi cabeza no me permitió darle nada digno. Espero que te guste nena. Por otros cumpleaños más!**_

* * *

Ruidos. Debía estar atenta a los ruidos. ¿Podía oírlos? A pesar del silencio, ella creía que no oiría nada.

Deambuló su mirada por el salón. Daryl estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, en una posición poco favorable para su cuello, durmiendo un poco. Sin embargo, Beth sabía que si pasaba cualquier cosa él estaría despierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No importase cuando dormido estuviera.

Se llevó un poco más las rodillas al pecho. De esa manera podía ver como los hilos de sus puntos exigían revisión y ella sabía cómo cortarlos. Pero jamás lo había hecho y tenía miedo hacerlo mal. Como infectarla o abrirla de vuelta. Su padre no había dicho cuanto tiempo debía tenerlos pero ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquello. Dos noches desde que la granja había caído. Ella estaba segura que era hora de armarse de valor y sacar sus puntos.

La cena había estado… sabrosa. No podía creer que estuviese comiendo zorro, la especie en extinción más cuidada de la zona. Luego de pensar aquello, se sintió realmente estúpida. Eso ya no importaba. De hecho, si ellos eran lo suficientemente rápidos y sabían esconderse de los caminantes, su raza se alzaría una vez más entre la tierra. Porque su depredador, el humano, ya no existiría en un tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en aquello. Se concentró en los ruidos, de nuevo. _Si oyes algo, despiértame. _Beth no oía nada y no quería mirar mucho por la ventana. En el campo se contaban leyendas, como si mirabas mucho tiempo por una ventana un duende te saltaría a la cara y te daría el susto de tu vida. Y ahora, ella prefería pensar en eso a que estaban perdidos, lejos de sus familias.

Regresó su mirada a Daryl. Se preguntó que habría sucedido para que él se separase de Merle y más pensando en cómo estaban las cosas. Ellos dijeron que lo habían vivido a flor de piel en las ciudades. En Mert County todo llegó lejano, como un susurro arrastrado por el viento. Hasta que abruptamente, las cosas se hicieron muy claras. Y allí estaba, con ese hombre que alguna vez le había robado suspiros y ahora la miraba como si fuera un extraño.

Las cosas se habían arruinado entre ellos por algo que Beth no lograba descifrar. Aunque podía atribuirlo a la personalidad escurridiza de los Dixon. Pero ella sabía que había algo más. Y ya había preguntado y ella no recibió ninguna respuesta. Ahora, lo importante era recuperar a su padre y hermana, y luego seguirían sus caminos. Aunque estaba bastante segura que sus caminos no se desligarían tan fácilmente. Algo le decía que su padre seguiría a Rick por el bien de sus hijas. Y pensándolo bien, Maggie no dejaría a su coreano en apuros. Entre ellas, bromeaban que Maggie era quien llevaba los pantalones de la relación.

Sonrió nostálgica, deseando hallarlos pronto. Sabía que les costaría, pero debían hacerlo.

* * *

—Aquí tienes— ella le dejó una taza con una infusión caliente sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo.

Él bebió su desayuno y mordió una manzana. Intentaba armar estrategias de rastreo pero para eso debían volver a la granja y no era zona segura. No se arriesgaría con Beth. Debía pensar como lo haría Rick. Sabía que protegería al grupo de alguna manera y costase lo que costase.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a una corrida— la voz de la chica rompió sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó el ceñudo, un poco molesto por la distracción.

—Debemos ir al pueblo. Buscar armas, comida, suministros necesarios. Y yo necesito…

Él la miro desde su silla. Ella estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta pareciendo más pequeña de lo normal. Llevaba sus botas puestas de vuelta y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos grandotes clavados en él y pudo reconocer el raspón e hinchazón en la frente.

—Necesito buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios. O hacer uno. Debo sacar mis puntos, no puedo retrasarlo más.

Él asintió secamente con la cabeza. Apuró su bebida y se levantó, haciendo sonidos sordos con sus pesadas botas.

—Prepárate, saldremos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Lo dices enserio? — preguntó ella luego del golpe inicial, él ya pasaba a su lado superándola en altura y en dirección a las escaleras.

—Greene, no hagas que me arrepienta. Ve y prepárate.

Ella no necesitó ni una palabra más. Cogió velocidad y luego de un segundo, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras dejándolo a él abajo, con una sonrisa débil en sus labios y preguntándose si ella estaba preparada para algo así.

Bailó sus ojos por las fotografías que había en ese sector y vio una que le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, cuando quiso cogerla Beth ya estaba bajando las escaleras con fuerza con una chaqueta y una mochila en su espalda. Saltó los últimos dos escalones y exclamó:

—¡Lista como niña exploradora!

Él rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, para que ella pasara. La rubia le regaló una radiante sonrisa y por unas horas, Daryl decidió dejar de lado la opresión que esa casa le producía.

* * *

Beth avanzó y pisó unos cuantos residuos que estaban por el suelo, sin poder creerse lo malo que se veía todo. Su amado pueblo había desaparecido hacía tiempo y ahora solo quedaban los restos. En algunos rincones, aquellos en donde nadie quería mirar mucho, la muchacha había reconocido jirones de ropa y sangre.

Hacía ya un tiempo que la realidad había llegado a Mert County y ella apenas si se había enterado.

Intentó alejar las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos con un par de aleteos de sus pestañas y se mantuvo muy cerca de Daryl, intentando no estorbarlo en el trayecto. Era la primera vez que veía al hombre tan tenso y atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con la ballesta en alto y los ojos sondeando cada mínimo lugar. Ni siquiera cuando ella acabó con aquel caminante luego del funeral de Dale lo había visto tan atento. Quizá en ese momento, la seguridad de la granja aún estando a un par de millas de la casa, hacía efecto sobre ellos.

Ahora, sólo estaban ellos dos en medio de un lugar desolado y donde la muerte se podía oler en el aire. La muerte de tantas cosas que dolía respirar. La muerte de la inocencia, la muerte física, la muerte de la esperanza, la muerte de la fe, la muerte de… todo. Y hasta la ironía se reía de ellos, porque ahora los muertos caminaban y deseaban acabarlos.

—Limpio— gruñó Daryl sacándola de su ensoñación, haciéndole una seña para que pasase.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y con un cuchillo en alto dio un par de pasos. Era obvio que la farmacia había sido saqueada hacía ya un tiempo y no le sorprendía a Beth, ya que por eso mismo Maggie había decidido cambiar de direcciones y así habían descubierto esa pequeña farmacia que quedaba a unas millas de Mert County. Sin embargo, ella sabía un secreto de esa farmacia y con algo de cuidado, rodeó el mostrador principal. No había nada. Solo papeles, ratones y polvo en todos lados.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó él, dándole la espalda ya que vigilaba la entrada.

—Jimmy siempre decía que Donnie tenía toda una reserva detrás de unos estantes, sólo hay que buscar la llave y encontrar el…— abrió los cajones, revolvió en las carpetas. Forzó la caja registradora y debajo de donde iban las monedas, halló un manojo de llaves-—estante— terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué alguien tendría una reserva secreta en su propia farmacia? — preguntó él extrañado, comenzando a rebuscar entre las estanterías metálicas que ya casi estaban vacías.

—Porque él… bueno él creía enserio en esto del fin del mundo y estaba algo así como preparado— contestó ella con una leve mueca, sintiéndose un poco mal por todas las burlas que había recibido el dueño del local cuando él afirmaba que él estaba prevenido para cualquier cosa.

Oyó como Daryl se rio bajo. Ella también lo consideró en su momento una locura, pero ahora no podía más que agradecer aquel rumor y comprobar si era cierto. Continuaron buscando la caja secreta hasta que Beth, luego de un poco de ingenio y fuerza bruta, logró sacar el estante de vidrio totalmente roto que guardaba fármacos caros e importantes. Como decía la leyenda, detrás de él había una caja fuerte.

La muchacha cogió las llaves y no le costó encontrar la indicada para la ranura, dando las vueltas necesarias y sonriendo ampliamente al encontrar, efectivamente, un pequeño botiquín. Había de todo. Era el paraíso luego de todo lo que habían vivido.

—¿Qué sucedió con el dueño? — inquirió Daryl, asombrado por todo lo que la muchacha cargaba en una pequeña mochila de tela.

—Estaba fuera de Mert County en el inicio. Así que gracias a su muerte, nosotros podemos gozar de esto.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Desde ese momento, sólo se encargó de proteger la entrada del lugar y oír como Beth rebuscaba entre cajones y estantes, preparando cosas que él no lograba entender.

—Bueno, creo que ya tengo agujas, alcohol, hilo hipo alergénico…

—Vaya, vaya. Mira Mark, creo que hemos encontrado un festín.

Luego de sentir como cada nervio se congelaba al escuchar ese siseo, asqueroso y bajo, lo siguiente que Beth sintió fue el empujón de Daryl sobre ella haciendo que se encogiera y escondiera detrás del mostrador que milagrosamente era de madera, y no de cristal como se acostumbraba.

Se quedó estática y callada. Sujetó la pequeña mochila de tela sobre su pecho y respiró con fuerza, esperando oír algo más. Sin embargo, solo oyó como Daryl cargaba su ballesta.

—Mira Mark, este es uno rudito. Y tiene una de las buenas. Vamos viejo, entréganos tu ballesta.

—Ni en sueños— contestó Daryl.

—Hombre, no lo hagas más difícil— habló una segunda voz y Beth aún se mantuvo en su lugar, ideando un plan en su mente. Era evidente, que no habían alcanzado a verla y eso le daba una chance.

¿Podía noquearlos? No los había visto y ella no había recibido sus malditas clases de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora maldecía su capricho en no querer aprender de él. ¿Podía rogar a que se fuesen? Definitivamente, como iban las cosas dudaba que eso sucediera.

—Deja la ballesta y todo lo que traigas enci…— un alarido de dolor rasgó el aire y Beth se encogió un poco más sobre sí al oírlo.

Lo siguiente fueron insultos, gritos, golpes. Beth pudo oír el forcejeo de alguien siendo arrastrado por otra persona. Sintió el terror instalarse en su cuerpo de manera irremediable, como si no pudiera moverse de allí porque estuviera anclada al suelo. Contó en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, como cuando era niña y se asustaba por los truenos de las tormentas. Inspiró aire con fuerza luego de no oír nada por unos segundos y se atrevió a asomar la cabeza. No había nadie, sólo mucho más desorden que antes. Y sangre, mucha sangre.

Beth se percató en ese momento que estaba llorando y con pasos bruscos corrió hacia la puerta principal, resbalándose con toda esa sangre en el suelo y cayéndose de bruces. Se levantó una vez más y se asomó por las ventanas en el momento justo que vio una camioneta negra arrancar y acelerar con brusquedad.

Y en el asiento trasero, estaba Daryl.

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza cuando alguien le sacó esa bolsa negra de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la visión se aclarara. Podía sentir la sangre pegarse en su rostro, como lodo y mugre. Tenía la boca amordazada y estaba atado a una silla.

—Hasta que el arquerito decidió despertarse.

El hombre que los había atacado hizo acto de presencia. Alto, robusto y moreno. Daryl alzó la cabeza, con orgullo. El hombre rió y lo señaló, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—¡Miren! Tiene el descaro de ser altivo. Pero esa actitud no te durará mucho, arquerito— el puño cerrado del hombre, lleno de anillos dio en el rostro del cazador, aturdiéndolo pero sin emitir sonido— pagarás por haber matado a mi hermano, ¡maldito hijo de puta!

Otro golpe. Uno más. Otro más. Un hilillo de sangre brotó de los labios del arquero e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza en alto y con los ojos abiertos. A esta altura, era poco lo que veía. Era obvio que lo habían golpeado en el trayecto hasta ese asqueroso galpón, pero él no lo recordaba.

—No entiendo porque tanto empeño en no entregar tu puta ballesta, ¿era necesario enterrarle a Mark una maldita flecha en su cuello? — murmuró el hombre acercando una mesa con ruedas donde había un balde con agua— ¿protegías algo, acaso?

Daryl pudo ver como el hombre estrujaba en sus manos una esponja rancia y la llenaba de agua. Luego, alzó sus manos y la apretó con fuerza sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el agua fría lavara un poco de sangre y lo mantuviera un poco más alerta. El hombre volvió a repetir la acción, pero esta vez fue empapando con ahínco los brazos y torso de Daryl. De repente, se detuvo y dejó caer la esponja con un ruido sordo dentro de la cubeta y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldar de la silla donde estaba el menor de los Dixon.

—Me pregunto si con esto, hablarás— y lo siguiente que vio Daryl, fueron un cables electrificados en la mano inversa del torturador.

Y lo siguiente que sintió, fue el terror encenderse junto al dolor. Esta vez, dejó escapar un alarido.

* * *

Beth estrujó el palo entre sus manos al oír el grito ahogado de Daryl. Esta vez estaba bastante segura que él estaba dentro de aquel galpón a un costado de una gasolinera de carretera. Estaba escondida detrás de unos árboles, y había dejado en un lugar seguro el botiquín y los remedios, en uno de los árboles que dejó atrás con una marca. No quería arriesgarse con ellos, si salían de esa los necesitaría. Tanto para ella y para Daryl. Para su familia, cuando la encontraran.

El segundo grito no se hizo esperar y fue la señal para la chica. Miró sobre su hombro y comprobó que nadie la vigilaba o seguía. En la puerta, había un tipo con gorra sentado en una silla con mirada distraída. Cargaba en una de sus manos una escopeta y en el suelo había una botella de whisky a medio conseguir. Ella estaba a un costado de él y por lo que veía, quizá hasta dormitaba.

Decidió que era hora y con los pasos más silenciosos que pudo se acercó rápidamente al hombre. Este apenas si la escuchó. Ella alzó el palo grueso de madera y le encestó un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Gimió un poco al ver como el hombre caía con peso muerto y se aterró con la idea de haberlo matado. Cuando pateó un poco la escopeta y se acercó a él, notó que más que nada estaba desmayado. Estaba demasiado ebrio y el golpe había sido bastante duro, le serviría por un momento. No debía tardarse.

La rubia agradeció su suerte y como pudo, lo arrastró a un costado y lo ató con unas sogas que encontró por ahí. Ajustó con fuerzas el nudo y lo dejó rodar un poco, ladera abajo. Corrió silenciosamente hacia adelante y cogió la escopeta. Se enderezó, aspiró con fuerza y se corrió el pelo de la cara.

Otro grito de Daryl.

—Suficiente.

Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo y pudo ver que dentro no había nadie más que Daryl y otro hombre, que la miraba con sorpresa. El arquero, estaba ensangrentado y casi desmayado pero cuando la reconoció luego de unos segundos de esfuerzo, abrió los ojos con fuerza y balbuceó algo.

—¡Entonces a esta putita estabas escondiendo! Con razón ese empeño en no dejarnos pasar.

Beht tembló un poco y alzó más el arma. El hombre rió ante el gesto y alzó la cubeta que tenía a su lado para derramarla encima de Daryl. La chica no entendió que intentaba hacer, cuando vio que con la mano contraria alzaba un cable grueso y con chispas en su punta, acercándolo velozmente al hombre que la había salvado en esa farmacia. A Daryl, el hombre que ella quería.

No lo dudó. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Apretó el gatillo y la bala se incrustó con un movimiento rápido en la espalda del agresor, haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Soltó el cable por la intromisión y se giró con brusquedad hacia Beth.

—Maldita perra— siseó y avanzó con grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Beth cerró los ojos cuando oyó el disparo. _Una, dos, tres_ veces. Escuchó como el peso muerto caía al suelo y recién allí se permitió abrir los ojos. El hombre que había intentado matar a Daryl estaba tirado, en una posición extraña y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Más rápido de lo que ella esperó, un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse bajo de él.

Sin embargo, cuando despegó la mirada de aquel hombre, aún tibio pero muerto, vio que Daryl forcejeaba débilmente con sus ataduras. Corrió como sus piernas lo permitieron y llegó a él casi cayéndose. Oyó un sollozo atragantado y se avergonzó por hacerlo ahora. Cortó con unas tijeras que había en la mesa de la cubeta los precintos de las manos de Daryl y arrastró delicadamente la mordaza por su rostro. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y ahogó un gemido cuando ella intentó alzarlo.

—Vamos Daryl— rogó ella trastabillando con el peso de él volviendo a caer en la silla.

Beth suspiró con fuerza y sacó el flequillo, húmedo y pegajoso de él que estaba pegado a su rostro. Buscó sus ojos con desesperación y los encontró, perdidos en algún limbo de dolor. Ella apoyó suavemente sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Por favor Daryl, ayúdame. Prometo que te curaré. Ayúdame a llevarte a la camioneta.

Allí lo vio. Beth pudo reconocer algo en la mirada azul y entendió que era el momento. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y logro que él se parara. Notó como él intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Ella suspiró con alivio y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia la puerta, cogiendo la ballesta olvidada en un rincón. Se la colgó en el hombro y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia la camioneta. Poco a poco, logró llegar a ella y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Sin quererlo, Daryl se le escapó de los brazos y cayó en un ruido sordo en la parte trasera. Ella cerró la puerta con rapidez y la trabó, por seguridad. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del galpón, en busca de la escopeta. Prefería manejar algo así antes que la ballesta. Pero no estaba preparada mentalmente para encontrarse a su contrincante muerto.

Casi se había olvidado de él.

Se dejó caer casi por inercia a su lado y pudo ver en sus ojos muertos que ya nada había ahí. Sin embargo, alzó su mano derecha y con un ligero temblor en ella, le hizo la extremaunción sobre su rostro, murmurando algunas palabras.

—Que Dios perdone tus pecados. Y los míos. Amén.

Luego, cogió la escopeta que tenía a su lado y con el pesar del alma cansado, salió de allí con la intención de no volver jamás. Llegó a la camioneta con el aliento caliente y agitado, subiéndose de un salto y encendiéndola luego de pelear con el temblor de sus manos y las llaves. Rió cuando sintió el ronroneo del motor bajo sus muslos y apretó el acelerador con fuerzas. Tomó el camino zigzagueante por el cual había venido e intentó mantener las lágrimas a margen.

—Estamos a salvo Daryl. Lo prometo.

Y comenzó a cantar. Porque cantar era lo que hacía. Sabía que si cantaba, lograría llegar a un lugar y mantenerlos a salvo. Debía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

* * *

_**¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo andan?**_

_**Bueno, sé que disculpándome no se recuperan las semanas sin actualizar. ¿Dos meses quizá? ¿O mes y medio? Muchos acá saben que adapto Self Harm, un dramione al bethyl. Sabrán de que trata. Sabrán que lo adapto porque sufrí mucho de esas dolencias. Y sabrán que las personas inestables como nosotros sufrimos recaídas, como la continuación de ese fic "Recovery" lo cuenta. Las estoy padeciendo y es un asco. No tenía ganas ni inspiración, y poco a poco con el foro de Harry Potter remonté en la escritura, quizá no tanto como deseo pero algo es algo.**_

_**Así que en medio de todas esas molestias que pueden producir las recaídas, con la vida diaria y la universidad pude escribir esto. Que dentro de todo, me simpatiza. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a terminar así y ya me pican los dedos para escribir el siguiente. **_

_**Quizá es mucho pedir reviews, pero me encantaría saber que pensaron de él! Y festejando que hace media hora me pusieron internet en el departamento, lo inauguro actualizando Roads :D**_

_**¡Espero anden todos bien! Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs and follows! Muchos saben que soy fan de BMTH y sacaron cd nuevo, que de hecho estoy escuchando y me dan mucha fuerza. Así que actualizo con ellos de fondo, sépanlo!que ese puñado de chicos británicos me empujan para que intente salir adelante!**_

_**¡Cambio y fuera!**_


	13. Limbo

_**Título: Roads Untraveled.**_

_**Capítulo trece: Limbo.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como TWD es creación y obra de Kirkman y Amc y cia. Sin embargo el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**Pairing: Beth/Daryl.**_

* * *

Condujo por lo que le pareció horas. Zigzagueó por caminos de los cuales solo había oído pero nunca visitado. Se detuvo cada tanto para darle agua a Daryl, que aún seguía en ese limbo de dolor entre la consciencia e inconsciencia. Llegó a la farmacia nuevamente luego de que el sol comenzara a bajar por el horizonte y bajó de la camioneta rápidamente, con un arma en su cintura y una linterna en una mano. Buscó la mochila de tela que había sujetado con fuerza sobre su pecho unas horas antes y la encontró donde la había dejado: la caja secreta detrás del estante.

Volvió a subirse a la camioneta y aceleró sin mirar sobre su hombro. Esta vez no buscó rastros de si alguien conocido estaba con ellos, perdidos quizá. No le importó porque en ese momento sólo pensaba en una cosa: encontrar un lugar donde descansar y poder sanar a Daryl.

Dobló sobre un recoveco rocoso y empinó hacia las montañas, entre los bosques y los lagos en busca de un lugar. Sólo necesitaba eso, un lugar. Y no descansaría hasta hallarlo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con fuerzas y jadeó por la sorpresa y el miedo. Pero al reconocer los ojos oscuros de la mujer que la había salvado se permitió respirar un poco más tranquila. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó un poco más erguida, echándole una mirada al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. Aún tenía restos de hollín repartidos por el cuerpo y parecía que la sed jamás acabaría. Estaba segura que algo extraño sucedía con su garganta.

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera a través de la ventana de la cabaña perdida en donde se refugiaban. Vio como el sol se perdía, oscureciendo todo a su paso. Pensó en todos, si habían sobrevivido o no. En si habían llegado a encontrarse o se habían perdido, como ella. Si alguien los había rescatado. Si alguien había rescatado a Beth.

Andrea sintió como el pecho se oprimió al pensar en la menuda chica. Sabía que era fuerte mucho más de lo que todos y hasta ella misma creían.

—Sé que lo lograrás— murmuró, olvidándose de que estaba acompañada.

Olvidándose de todo, menos de Amy y Beth.

* * *

Beth golpeó la ventana, como alguna vez había dicho Glenn que debían hacer en una barrida. El sol ya había caído por completo, dejando un cielo estrellado sobre ellos. El aire estaba frío y ella se había enfundado en la chaqueta de jean, rota y negra por el hollín. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un poco de agua y jabón para poder lavarla y lavarse.

Pegó su nariz en el cristal y no vio nada, así que siguiendo un instinto que no sabía que tenía abrió la puerta lentamente. Agradeció internamente que la madera no hiciera ruido, y avanzó adentrándose en la oscuridad. Levantó el arma inmediatamente, agudizando su visión y respirando con dificultad. No escuchó nada y siguió avanzando, tanteando con las manos y evitando encender la luz, si aún el tablero funcionaba.

Se topó con el pie de una escalera y comenzó a subir, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo. Sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba por un poco de descanso, el cual por ahora no podía darle. Colocó la linterna como lo vio en las películas policiales y levantó el arma, notando el temblor en sus manos. Llegó a un pequeño descanso donde divisó, se separaba en pasillo y habitaciones. Se acercó a la primer puerta y la golpeó. Nada. Abrió e inspeccionó, parecía ser el cuarto de un adolescente. Cerró la puerta y continuó.

Se dirigió a la segunda puerta y repitió el proceso. Al no oír nada, la abrió y descubrió un cuarto matrimonial que estaba completamente vacío. Siguió a la tercer habitación y golpeó, recibiendo un golpe en su interior. Escuchó el pulso latir en sus oídos al escucharlo y lo primero que pensó era, que quizá había alguien vivo allí. Y cuando estaba por abrir, totalmente eufórica por esa posibilidad escuchó los gruñidos y rasguños sobre la madera.

No era nadie vivo. Era uno de ellos. Apoyó la frente contra la madera blanca e intentó no llorar. Todo parecía demasiado para ella sola, pero debía seguir adelante. Buscó en otra habitación algo con que poder trabar la puerta por precaución y cuando lo logró con una silla, bajó las escaleras corriendo para dejar que el aire frío la despertara un poco.

Llegó a la van con poco esfuerzo y abrió la puerta corrediza con fuerzas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver que Daryl tenía los ojos semi abiertos, sentado sobre la chapa de la camioneta.

—Gracias a Dios— susurró ella y se subió de un salto, buscando en el asiento delantero la botella de agua y acercándola a él— bebe con cuidado.

La muchacha acercó su mano al mentón del hombre y la irguió levemente, para empinar la botella y ayudarlo a beber. Daryl aceptó la ayuda, hasta negar con la cabeza.

—Debo curarte y tienes que ayudarme, ¿podrás caminar hasta la cabaña?

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella descendió una vez más, para esta vez rodear la camioneta y colgarse en los hombros la mochila, la escopeta y la ballesta. Volvió sobre sí y el hombre ya tenía las piernas sobre el filo de la camioneta y listo para pararse. Ella se escabulló rápidamente entre sus brazos y pasó uno por su hombro.

—Trata de apoyarte en mí.

Y así, se dirigieron a la cabaña con pasos lentos y dolorosos para ambos. Atravesaron el umbral y Beth intentó recordar en su mente el veloz mapa mental que logró hacerse sobre el comedor. Guío al menor de los Dixon de manera correcta y dejó que se sentara levemente, para rápidamente poner una almohada sobre su cabeza. La chica alzó las pesadas piernas del hombre y las dejó sobre el otro extremo.

Dejó caer con la mayor suavidad que pudo todo lo que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos presurosos, linterna en mano. Revolvió en los cajones y encontró rápidamente velas. Preparó latas vacías y las dejó encendidas allí, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Buscó esta vez un bowl y abrió la canilla, rogando interiormente que saliera agua.

—Mierda— exclamó y golpeó con fuerza las cañerías superiores, produciendo un ruido extraño y asustándola por unos segundos. Primero salió un chorro de aire y luego, agua— ¡sí!

Llenó de agua el bowl y se dirigió hacia el comedor, para arrodillarse a un lado de él. Dejó la vela en un costado y el bowl en otro.

—Dime qué hacer, no me siento segura dejando la puerta abierta— pidió ella, viendo sus ojos cansados.

—Atráncala con algo— jadeó él, con voz rasposa y ella obedeció, levantándose con fatiga y buscando algo pesado.

Decidió que un sofá de un cuerpo iba a ser suficiente y lo arrastró con esfuerzo, para dejar justo el apoya brazos debajo del picaporte. Se sintió feliz con su acierto. Y ahora, se encargó de hacer lo que verdaderamente sabía.

No había leído nada sobre descargas eléctricas, pero sabía los primeros auxilios por la granja. Su padre se las había enseñado a los tres hijos Greene, ya que en cualquier momento un tablero mojado o roto podía hacer desastres. Y al ver que Daryl no había tenido paro cardíaco se dijo mentalmente que probablemente los voltios en aquel cable eran menores de los necesarios para causar daños severos. Sin embargo, estaba muy segura que el dolor estaba allí.

Empezó por las botas, que desató con esfuerzo y las dejó caer a un lado. Empapó una toalla con agua y tanteó la zona, que estaba caliente. Él se quejó un poco pero se dejó hacer.

—Los pies han sido el cable a tierra así que quizá salgan ampollas— indicó ella, empapando prácticamente los pies para intentar bajar la temperatura.

Dejó caer el contenido de la mochila en el suelo y buscó las vendas, para hundirlas en el bol con agua y se dedicó a vendar cada pie con delicadeza, intentando no presionar demasiado. Luego se arrastró con sus rodillas hacia el rostro de él y cortó la venda que había tenido como mordaz y la dejó a un costado, manchada de sangre y saliva. Esta vez tuvo mucho más cuidado, ya que el rostro estaba hincado y estaba seguro que pronto los moretones comenzarían a oscurecerse.

Con cuidado, corrió el flequillo que ya estaba largo y lo dejó sobre su cabeza, lejos de sus ojos. Él nunca dejó de mirarla aunque ella apenas lo notó. Pasó la toalla suavemente, sacando la sangre y tierra. Él hacía muecas y ella suavizaba más y más los movimientos. Buscó en la mochila algunos analgésicos y leyó los prospectos, haciéndoselos beber con algo desfuerzo.

—Descansa— susurró ella cepillando su pelo con cuidado— gracias— y luego se inclinó, para besarle la frente velozmente.

* * *

Sintió pesados los párpados y cada rincón de su cuerpo, aunque sea el más minúsculo. Intentó moverse pero un grito de dolor se ahogó en un gruñido. Abrió los ojos, con esfuerzo y tiempo para ver a Beth dormir echa un ovillo en la alfombra a su lado, con el pelo sobre la cara.

Suspiró con cansancio y se percató que la luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas. Debía sanar rápido para hacer algo con ese lugar o irse sin más. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más puta idea de donde se encontraban, pero el olor a pino cuando estaba en ese estado de semi inconsciencia le advirtió que quizá estaban en las montañas. Buscó con sus ojos la botella de agua pero la encontró lejos y sus brazos no respondían correctamente a sus órdenes, temía que la electricidad había dañado algo irremediablemente. Sin embargo, también sabía que si hubiera sido una descarga grave probablemente ya estuviese muerto.

Clavó sus ojos en la chica. Tenía los párpados cerrados y sus pestañas rozaban sus pómulos. Tenía las dos manos sujetas a un cuchillo y el pecho subía y bajaba, anunciando un descansar tranquilo. Sin embargo, el lugar elegido hacía suponer al hombre que en unas horas le dolería absolutamente todo.

De repente ella frunció el ceño y Daryl vio como sus párpados temblaron. Su mano izquierda salió disparada hacia el pecho de la chica y de un momento a otro, estaba despierta, sentada y jadeando.

—No— sollozó e intentó ella misma tranquilizarse.

—Fue un sueño.

La muchacha casi pegó un salto al oír esa voz y luego lo miró. Daryl quiso pedirle que no llorase, pero sus ojos anegados en lágrimas le advertían que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Al estar un poco más despierta se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, para posar su mano en la frente.

—Creo que la temperatura bajó un poco, ¿quieres agua?

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella estiró el brazo para coger la botella que no estaba muy lejos de su alcance. La acerco a su boca y enredo su mano detrás de su nuca, para ayudarlo a beber. Él sintió como la piel ardía bajo su contacto e intentó no mirar sus ojos cansados. Torció la boca cuando cesó la sed y ella retiró el botellín. La dejó a un costado y una vez más tomó la temperatura.

—Estás bien. Estarás bien.

Y se dejó hundir un poco sobre sí misma, para dos segundos después recomponerse y levantarse de un salto. Daryl comprobó con una mirada de terror que estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Recorrió con sus ojos las curvas del cuello salpicadas de gotas rojas y sus pantalones y camisetas casi empapadas. Su mano se dirigió velozmente a la de ella y la jaló un poco, como si así pudiese adivinar que estaba herida.

—¿Daryl…?

—¿Es tuya?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te tocaron?

—Oh.

Los ojos de la muchacha esquivaron su mirada y Daryl se tensó en ese momento. Sin embargo, la rubia buscó de alguna manera hacerse espacio en el viejo sillón y se sentó cerca de él, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios que transmitía un calor derretido y hastiado.

—Nadie me tocó. No es mía la sangre. Es tuya y la de él. Anoche maté a un hombre Daryl.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos mientras la chica hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Daryl se tensó al oir aquellas palabras mientras se vio a si mismo estirar su mano que de a momentos hervía y sujetó la pequeña de Beth. La chica arrastró sus ojos hasta él, y con la mano contraria se refregó los ojos.

—Beth…

—Lo sé. Debía salvarnos. Lo sé, Andrea lo dijo, tú lo dijiste. Simplemente creí que quizá…

Las palabras quedaron en la garganta de la rubia porque sin pensarlo un segundo más, Daryl se estiró sobre su cuerpo adolorido y atrapó la caliente boca de la chica.

Sintió como un conjunto de universos colapsaban en ese instante, en su boca, en sus labios, detrás de sus ojos, en las palmas de sus manos que descansaban sobre las mejillas de Beth, en su garganta, en su espalda, en su alma.

Y todo explotó justo (como si fuera un big bang a la espera de surgir para hacer renacer algo o para construir algo totalmente nuevo, o para nada en especial) en el momento en el que la chica respondió a los movimientos de labios.

Beth lo estaba besando. Beth, la chica hermosa y pura, la chica a la que él había dejado por errores ajenos, la chica que se abrió las muñecas, la chica que lo salvó, la chica que…

Beth. Sólo Beth.

* * *

Fuego, fuego, fuego, ¡_FUEGO_!

Respiró con fuerzas y se agitó con fuerzas sobre sí al sentir el calor acercarse más y más. Ahogó un grito en su garganta y se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo el mareo instalarse detrás de su lengua.

—¡Fuego! —intentó gritar pero notó la garganta seca y supo que sólo había salido un gorjeo —¡fuego!

Sintió como lo sujetaban del brazo con fuerzas y lo arrastraban. Jimmy intentó visualizar algo y vio los ojos de Rick.

—¡Cállate! Nos intentan cazar. El fuego es una distracción, ¡corre!

No pudo asentir con la cabeza. Solo comenzó a mover los pies, aun siendo sujetado por el ex comisario que tenía levantada su arma y señalaba a los árboles, buscando algo.

Y Jimmy la vio. Una cabellera rubia, hermosa, y quería que fuera Beth. Pero cuando la chica los miró y levantó un arma, Jimmy retrocedió espantado.

—Lo siento —oyó murmurar a Rick y la chica río, antes de caer con una bala incrustada en la mitad de la frente.

Todo se había acabado. No estaban a salvo como en la granja. Beth no estaba. Beth no estaba.

_Beth no está._

—¡Corre o moriremos!

Y ahora era eso. Era correr o morir. Correr o morir.

Morir. Y jamás volver a ver a Beth.

* * *

**_NO DARÉ EXPLCACIONES pero pediré disculpas, es horrible el tempo que he tardado pero ya estoy a medio pelín de mis vacaciones y ustedes saben que ahí ya actualizo casi a diario._**

**_Espero no se hayan aburrido mucho esperándolo y que les haya parecido mas o menos digno :c aunque lo dudo, ¡estoy bastante oxidada!_**

**_PERO LES TRAJE BESO MUAJAJAJJAJA y que lindoooooo. TAMBIÉN SABEMOS DE JIMMY, ya le he dado mi amor a mi versión de este personaje :c y también de Andrea :D_**

**_Esperen el próximo que lo colgare lo más pronto que pueda. Lo prometo._**

**_¡Gracias por sus reviews y favs! Y sepan siempre, no abandonaré la historia jamás._**

**_¡Cambio y fuera!_**


End file.
